


Mutant and Proud

by lydiaofthefallen



Series: Mutant and Proud [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Mutants, Peter Being Precious, Reader is a bad ass, Spider-Man - Freeform, Waterbending & Waterbenders, X-Men/Avengers Crossover, X-men - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaofthefallen/pseuds/lydiaofthefallen
Summary: "(Y/n)," Professor X was the next person on the screen, "I believe I'm the last person to give my message. I've seen many minds, and many mutants in my years, but you will always stick out to me. When you thought you were dangerous, or doubted yourself and your mutation, you worked harder. It's mutants like you that truly bring truth to the phrase Mutant and Proud."





	1. Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3WFlVny4vPK7zixpwqETqp

**Mutant and Proud has a Spotify playlist! It's called (You guessed it) Mutant and Proud made by lydigrace9 (my username). There are tons more songs on there so go follow it!**

 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

**Perfect ~ Ed Sheeran**

 

_This is who we are_

_This is who I am_

_And if you think you can stop me_

_Then you need to think again_  

**Stronger Than You ~ Estelle**

 

_If I could begin to be_

_Half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love_

**Love Like You ~ Rebecca Sugar**

 

_'Cause I have sent for a warrior_

_From on my knees, make me a Hercules_

_I was meant to be a warrior please_

_Make me a Hercules_

**Hercules ~ Sara Bareilles**

 

_'Cause you know heroes come in every shape and size_

_Making special sacrifices for others in her lives_

_No one gives them medals, the world don't know their names_

_But in someone's eyes, they're heroes just the same._

**Heroes ~ Paul Overstreet**

 

_You were red and you liked me 'cause I was blue_

_But you touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky_

**Colors ~ Halsey**

 

_And all the kids cried out,_

_"Please stop, you're scaring me."_

_I can't help this awful energy_

_Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_

_Who is in control?_

**Control ~ Halsey**

 

_Nobody ever said that victory came without casualties_

_They say the good die young, but they never really tell you that they never die alone_

_We all fall down. six feet under ground_

_If you die, then we die with you_

**War Part II ~ Former Vandal**

 

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

**Safe and Sound ~ Taylor Swift**

 

_We are_

_The sum of our parts and we won't_

_See_

_The palms of our hands where the_

_Light meets_

_It's fortune that favors the brave_

_Ones_

**Give Up the Ghost ~ Rosi Golan**


	2. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introductions
> 
> Reader is literally Katara from ATLA
> 
> The parents don't suck, love them
> 
> The X-Men basically adopt her and her fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Prologue! No Peter yet, just character introductions and such. Still, it's pretty awesome. Enjoy!

**Michigan, 2002**

"She has blue in her hair!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at that, Clara, your daughter has a few blue streaks in her hair," the doctor pointed at two large strips of dark blue near the front of my head, "I think she has a mutation Clara."

"You think?" My mother breathed out, sharing a look with my dad, "Lucas?"

Even back then, they understood what I was, and what would come with it. They weren't frightened of me, or mad. It concerned them with how I could be discriminated again future. Outsiders were the problem, they were my parents. They could never hate me.

"She'll be more special then," Dad decided.

"Do you have a name for her?" A nurse asked, handing little me to my Mom.

"(Y/n)," Mom said surely, Dad nodding in agreement, "Our little mutant."

**Michigan, 2006**

"Mommy, Daddy!"

My parents looked up from their books, jumping off of their beach chairs at the sight in front of them. I was stupid and had travelled into the deep end of the pool despite his clear instructions not to.

Both of my parents ran to the edge of the pool, ready to jump in. But before they could, the water was moving away from me, like the Red Sea parting. My hands were out on either side of me, tears streaming down my face. I slowly opened my eyes, my tears stopping when I saw what was happening.

"Look! I'm dry!" I yelled happily.

"It wasn't just her hair," Mom whispered, her voice so low I almost couldn't hear it.

"Honey," Dad said cautiously, "Can you walk back to the shallow end and fix the pool?"

"I can try," I ran back to the shallow end of the pool, dropping my hands to my side.

The water crashed back around me and into the pool, some spilling over as waves formed from the harsh movement. I stood on my toes to stay above the water, grinning.

"What are we going to do with you?"

**Michigan, 2007**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"May I help you?" Mom asked politely. I giggled at how crazy she looked with her hair everywhere and water splotches on her clothes. I had just poured coffee without using my hands.

"My name is Charles Xavier, this is my companion Hank McCoy," the bald man in the wheelchair greeted, "Your daughter is a mutant, correct?"

"Why do you want to know?" My mom crossed her arms over her chest.

"I run a school for mutants," the bald man explained, "I'd like to invite your daughter to attend. She'll learn to control her powers among other mutants in a safe environment."

"Come in," Mom waved the two men in.

Mr. Xavier wheeled in, Hank just behind him. They stopped in the living room where I was drawing a picture of me moving water.

 _"Hello (Y/n),"_ Mr Xavier greeted telepathically. I looked up at the man curiously,  _"I'm Professor Xavier."_

"Can I call you Professor X?" I asked out loud. Mr. Xavier chuckled, nodding.

"Where is this school?" My dad walked in, wiping a pan with a towel.

"Upstate New York."

My parents walked off to the side, whispering to each other for a minute. I pulled on Hank's sleeve.

"What can you do?" I asked him.

"I um, I get blue fur and get stronger," Hank explained, I nodded, taking in every word he was saying.

"Give us a week," Mom stepped away from Dad, "We can transfer our jobs to upstate. We're assuming (Y/n) will stay at the school, but we want to visit as much as possible."

"Accepting parents are always welcome at the school," Professor X smiled, "Here," he handed my parents a business card, "There's the location Remember (Y/n), mutant and proud."

"Mutant and proud," I repeated, not realizing the significance of those words.

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, 2015**

"(Y/n), follow me will you?" Professor X asked, rolling next to me as I walked through the school's hallway.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked fearfully, watching in awe as a secret elevator opened in front of us.

"No, no. You have excelled much faster than I thought you would in your training, faster than many other mutants. I would like to offer you a place on a team of mutants that does hero work. The X-Men."

"The X-Men?" I asked in confusion, stepping out of the elevator onto a high-tech floor with several large X's on different doorways.

"A team of exceptional mutants that work to stop organizations that wish to harm or kill our kind. All the team are staff, and adults, but an exception can be made for you."

Professor X wheeled to the largest, most circular door at the end of the hallway. The door scanned his entire face.

_"Professor X, confirmed."_

"Add a new contact. Name..." Professor X glanced over at me, "Riptide."

_"Riptide."_

The door opened for the both of us as we walked towards it. It was a large room that several people were practicing their mutations in.

"Team," Professor X called. Everyone in the room stopped, turning to us.

I shifted nervously. I was never good with new people. It was one reason I had little to no friends at school.

"I'd like to introduce you to your newest member. Though, you probably remember her from your classes. (Y/n) (L/n). Call her Riptide on the field."

"She's young Professor," Mrs. Grey commented.

It was weird, seeing most of my teachers in a more unprofessional light. The Professor seemed to pick up on that.

"She has been here for eight years. Her mutation is powerful and well developed. Perhaps introductions are in order. A way to start over so they aren't your teachers while you're on the team."

"Jean, aka Phoenix," Ms. Grey greeted.

"Scott, Cyclops," a man with one lensed, red tinted glasses waved.

"Ororo, aka Storm," Miss. Munroe smiled kindly.

"Logan, Wolverine," my history teacher said gruffly.

"Rogue," a woman with white streaks in her hair said only her mission name.

"Jubilee," a preppy girl waved, giving only her real name.

"Bobby, Iceman," the last man nodded in acknowledgment.

"Some other team members are on a mission," Professor X explained, "You'll be meeting them soon enough. Welcome to the X-Men."

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, 2016**

"I'm going to miss you all," I sniffled, hugging all the X-Men tightly.

"You're just moving downstate Bub, to the big city," Logan reminded me, "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"The X-Men won't be the same without you," Ororo agreed, "But go, be a normal kid, deal with teenage problems."

"We all got you a gift," Jean handed me a small gift box.

I opened it curiously, eyes widening when I saw what it was. A small locket with a simple X on it. I pressed the small button on the side and opened up the locket. There were two buttons on each side. When I pressed the one on the left a picture of the entire team appeared. I smiled, remembering that moment. All of us were exhausted from a mission, but we grinned at the camera, anyway.

When I moved my thumb to press the other button Jubilee stopped me.

"Press it when you're gone," she instructed, wiping her eyes, "I can't believe our little X-Men baby will be gone."

I gave all the X-Men another round of hugs, slipping the necklace on. It rested just above my X-Men dog tag. It was something every X-Men was given when they officially joined the team. On the front was a large X design, and on the other side was the member's full name and code name.

 _"Miss (L/n),"_ Charles called as I walked towards the front entrance of the school, my bags slung on my arms.

"Yes, Professor?" I turned around, sensing the familiar wheelchair behind me.

Charles had a nicely sized box on his lap, a smaller box on top.

"You were an amazing student (Y/n). Be sure to visit," Charles handed me the smaller box, "I've heard word of a hero in Queens, but they could always use you," he then handed me the larger box. I knew my uniform was inside.

"Thank you Professor," I bent down and hugged him tightly, "I  _will_  visit the school. Call me if you need me to help you guys save the world again."

"We will, and remember (Y/n), mutant and proud."

Through the years, I had learned more behind the meaning of that statement. The history and the significance. We were targeted and discriminated again, but we were different, and we had to be proud.

"Mutant and proud professor."

I turned around and walked towards my parent's car where they were waiting for me. My parents grabbed my bags from me and loaded them into the trunk. I kept the two boxes from the Professor in my arms as I got in. As we pulled away from the school, the X-Men lined up to wave.

I waved my hand over my face, a trail of water followed my movements. I opened my window slightly and flicked the water out. Taking in a deep breath, I steeled my emotions.

"Riptide's moving to Queens."


	3. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The airport fight from CACW
> 
> Two smol children
> 
> Peter is completely clueless about how fights work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're team Cap. I understand that you may be team Iron Man IRL, but in the story you're team Cap. I apologize if it goes against what you want but it's important for the plot.
> 
> Enjoy~

**One Week Later**

"(Y/n), honey can you come here for a minute?"

I looked up from the box I was unpacking, stepping away from my bed and out of my bedroom. I fully expected for my mom to just hand me another box, or ask for help with something. But when I saw my parents frozen in shock, staring at the front door, I knew something more was up.

"What's up Mo-" I cut myself off when I noticed  _Captain America_  in our doorway. He was in civilian clothes, with sunglasses and a hat on his head. Even with that, he was unmistakable, "Holy crap."

"Riptide," he greeted with a nod of his head.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about that," I mumbled, knowing that the Avengers had access to nearly every database in the world, some of which could have crossed over with the X-Men's, "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Captain America needs  _my_  help?" I scoffed in disbelief.

"I've seen files full of what you can do. We need that on our side. I need you to come to Germany."

"How long will she be gone?" Dad asked, familiar with my hero duties. Although neither of my parents approved of the dangers that came with hero work, they were supportive all the same, "She starts school on Monday."

"Just the weekend, at most," Captain America assured, "We have a quinjet if you need to use it but-"

"Don't worry Captain," I shook my head, thinking of a certain blue skinned mutant, "I'll be able to get there on my own. I just need a time and place."

Captain gave her the time and place, pausing before he left, "There are two things you need to understand. One, of everything goes to plan, you'll be fighting trained assassins. If things go wrong, you'll be fighting half of the Avengers, and they'll try to convince you we're wrong. Two, if I tell you you need to get out of there, you leave."

"You got it Captain."

Captain America nodded, walking down the hallway, looking around cautiously as he did so. When he was out of sight, I shut our front door, and turned to my parents.

"I can't get away from hero work, can I?"

"Be safe," Mom nearly begged, "Don't push yourself honey, your mutation may be powerful but everyone has their limits."

"I know Mom. I'm going to go call Kurt so he can take me to the airport."

I left the main room, pulling my phone out of my pocket and clicking on Kurt's contact name.

_"Yes?"_

"Kurt I'm calling in a favor. You're from Germany, ever heard of this airport?" I gave him the name of the airport Steve told me.

_"Yes, I have."_

"I need to get there tomorrow, at five forty-five. Can you do that?"

_"Of course. I will see you tomorrow."_

I said goodbye and ended the call. I looked over at my nightstand and picked up the smaller box that Professor X had gifted me. I still hadn't opened it up, too absorbed in moving. I pulled the top off, smiling at the blue teardrop bracelet inside. It looked like diamonds, and I wouldn't be shocked if they were real.

I reached down and pulled out the larger box from under my bed, already knowing what was inside. Even being aware didn't stop the warm feeling that spread through me upon seeing my X-Men uniform inside.

"Looks like I'm fighting the Avengers."

**The Next Day - 5:47 PM**

"Thanks Kurt," I grinned, giving Kurt a quick hug as he teleported me behind a shipping crate at the airport, "Tell everyone I say hi."

Kurt nodded bamph-ing off. I checked my belt, two flasks full of water. I was ready for battle. I pulled out a small handheld mirror from one of my pockets, looking over my dark blue lipstick matching my uniform. It had become a signature part of my costume.

Stepping out from behind my crate I spotted what would be my side of the fight. I walked casually towards them, drawing a lot of attention.

"My team didn't fight like this," I announced my arrival semi-officially.

"Who's she?" Iron Man asked.

"Riptide, it's nice to meet you," I waved. While I hate new people as (Y/n), Riptide was an entirely different side of myself, one that was a lot more confident.

"All right, well, I've got one too. Underoos!"

A boy who, judging by his size and voice, seemed to be around my age, jumping into the fight, grabbing Captain America's shield with a sticky web substance, webbing his hands together.

"Nice job, kid."

"Thanks, I mean I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just a new suit. It's nothing Mr. Stark it's perfect-"

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation."

Cap- Captain, big fan. I'm Spider-Man."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later."

"Hey everyone."

"Yeah, good job."

I held back a laugh. This 'Spider-Man' was dorky and adorable. He was adorkable.

"You've been busy."

"And you've been an idiot. Draggin in Clint, 'rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't want to leave, a safe place. Bringing- what's your name, kid?"

"Riptide," I deadpanned.

"I meant real name but we can work with that. Bringing her into this! I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart!"

"You did that when you signed."

"You're going to turn Barnes over and come with us. It's us or some JSOC guys with no compunction about being polite."

 _"We found it,"_ (Y/n) heard in her provided earpiece,  _"Their quinjet is in hangar five."_

Steve held up his hands in the air. Within a few seconds an arrow from Hawkeye was shot off, splitting the webbing.

"Hey guys there's something-"

Spider-Man was cut off when Ant-Man sprang up, punching him across the jaw.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America," he said, handing him his shield.

Everyone sprang into action after that. Iron Man flew off, War Machine went for Captain America, and Black Panther took off after Bucky, where he was.

"I got the Spider-Thing then," I sighed, spotting the red spandex relatively close.

As soon as I ran towards him, he shot off a web and swung away. I groaned in frustration.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Look, kid," Black Widow slowly approached me, "There's a lot going on here that you don't know about."

"I know that Captain America thinks it's wrong," I pressed a button on the sides of my flasks, which opened them up, "That's good enough for me."

Moving my wrist I moved the water in a tight line towards Black Widow. The woman ducked under my shot, sprinting towards me.

"What are you, an experiment?" Black Widow seemed hesitant to hurt me, probably because I was so young.

"Mutant, actually," I corrected, pushing Nat back with a gush of water.

"A mutant? I thought they went underground."

"You don't know very much then," I grunted when a harsh kick landed on my side.

"Who trained you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I chuckled, swinging out one last time with enough force to knock Nat back across the runway.

Taking a few seconds to catch my breath, I looked around for the bright red suit. Being able to fight someone my age would be comforting, in a weird way.

I spotted a flash of red and blue inside a nearby building. Moving my hands in a circle around my body I created an elevator of sorts, bringing myself up to the main level. Peeking inside, I made eye contact with Bucky while he was webbed on the ground.

Rearing my fist back, water surrounded it and hardened into ice when I swung down. When the glass shattered, Spider-Man barely batted an eyelash, probably blaming the noise on the fighting outside.

Jumping from the window pane to the main floor, I winced when Bucky and Sam were kicked off of the floor onto the one below.

"Hey! Bug-Boy!" I called out, catching the guy's attention.

"Oh, hi," Spider-Man waved, "Is this your first fight too?"

"Nope. With the Avengers yeah."

"Oh cool," Spider-Man held his hand out, webbing throwing me back and sticking me to a pillar behind me, "At least I'm not the only young one."

"You're gonna have to do better than that." I wiggled my fingers, water cutting through my binds. I swung out my arm and knocked Spider-Man out the window. I ran to the edge of the railing, looking down at Bucky and Sam, "Hi! I'm Riptide, nice to meet you. Both of you are cool heroes. Good luck!"

I cut through the surrounding webbing, running out of the building to the main area immediately after. I wasn't fighting to get out of there; I was fighting to help.

When I reached the runways, there were fires everywhere. Rolling my eyes at the destructive nature of the older heroes, I splashed water over certain areas that were smoldering. The X-Men were covert, in and out with little to no trace. Seeing these people being able to be open about who they were was different.

_"Riptide you need to go."_

"What happened to going with you?" I asked into the earpiece.

_"You're wanted, Tony will tell them you were with us."_

"They have no idea who I really am," Steve made a displeased noise, "Tell you what, I'll make sure you make it to the quinjet, and that's it."

The Captain ran past me, the rest of his team following behind him. It seemed like they were scotch free, and I was preparing to call Kurt and leave before Vision showed up. They were screwed at that point.

"I know you think what you're doing is right, but for the collective good surrender."

Everyone stayed silent, lining up in their battle stances. I jogged to meet up with them, joining their team once again. I wanted to come to Germany, possibly fight assassins, go home for dinner, and finish unpacking. So much for that.

"What do we do Cap?" Falcon asked.

"We fight."

Both sides slowly walked towards each other. Speeding up to a jog, then a run, as the tension between the two sides intensified.

When everyone met in the middle, I matched up with Nat, fighting her again.

"Do you dye your hair?" Nat asked, sliding under a wave.

"Natural. What about you?"

"Natural," Nat pulled out two batons, swinging them skillfully at me, "So, the people that trained you. Covert?"

"Very," I fell to the ground as Nat swung her feet under my own, "They protect other mutants. Don't tear them apart too, all right?"

I gasped as Black Widow went in for the knockout shot. Before the hit could reach my head Nat's hand was overcome in red. It swung the Black Widow into a cargo crate.

"Nice powers," Scarlet Witch complemented before running off again.

_"(Y/n) you gotta run!"_

"Captain I'm not running until you're gone, get to the jet."

_"Thanks for your help kid."_

Loud laughing caught my attention. I stopped running across the field and looked up in shock, Ant-Man was definitely not the size of an ant, he wasn't even the size of a plane; he was the size of a building.

"Holy shit," I whispered. I had seen crazy mutations at the school, but this guy wasn't even a mutant.

My eyes glanced up at the sky, seeing Iron Man beelining for Captain America and Bucky.

I swung up my hands; the water wrapping around Iron Man. I brought it down quickly, dragging him to the ground.

"Look kid," Tony sighed, "You aren't technically a criminal, I can't do anything to you since you weren't asked to sign the accords. But you're in the wrong."

I clenched my fist, freezing the water around Tony, "You were one of my heroes Mr. Stark, I hope we can meet again under better circumstances."

My head snapped in Wanda's direction when I heard her screaming in pain. Wanda fell to the ground, Steve and Bucky making it past a large structure that was meant to stop them.

"They made it. Great," I sighed in relief, pressing the homing signal on my belt that Kurt was meant to be watching for so he could pick me up.

When I turned around Iron Man was gone, and Ant-Man was out of the fight for good.

"Mr Stark I can fight! Mr. Stark! No, no, I'm down."

I chuckled, calmly walking to Spider-Man, no focus was on me, and Iron Man was right when he said they couldn't charge me for anything. They didn't know who I was - though I knew it would be easy for  _Tony Stark_  to find out if Captain America did - and I had the defense of just fighting out of self defense.

"Hold still," I ordered the young teen, leaning down in front of him.

"Very uncool, fighting someone who's hurt," the kid groaned.

"I'm not fighting with you," I swung my hands around myself, gathering water from the air, I put it over the young boy's ribs, "One broken. Good job handling the pain."

The water seeped in and out of Peter's body. It was a healing technique. Platelets and blood vessels were key in healing the body, along with other properties and chemicals, but at the center of all of it was water. Adding more water to that equation, and changing it in the way of a mutation, sped up the healing process exponentially.

"Is the blue dye or..."

"Everyone always asks," I muttered, "It's permanent. Part of the mutation."

"That's awesome."

"You fought the Avengers?" Kurt asked in a panic, appearing behind me.

"I fought for Captain America," I stood up, "You know the address. Bug-Boy, don't break another rib all right?"

Spider-Man slowly nodded as blue smoke surrounded me and Kurt. The teleportation was held off just long enough for me to hear what he said.

"She's so awesome."


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a stressful day in New York
> 
> She literally doesn't leave the apartment
> 
> Same.

"Thanks Kurt and do me a favor. Don't tell the others I fought against half of the Avengers."

"I will see what I can do. Good luck with school."

With a muffled  _pop_ , Kurt was gone. Within seconds of the cloud of blue smoke disappearing, my parents were barging into my bedroom.

"Are you alright?" My mom tugged my mask off of my face and looked it over, "We heard about the fight on the news. We were terrified!"

"Did you get in some good hits?" Dad recoiled under Mom's glare, "I mean did you  _get_  hit?"

"A few times, but it's nothing I can handle," at the mention of getting hit, my body seemed to throb to remind me of my pain. Specifically, I felt harsher pain in my ribs. I connected it to healing that Bug-Boy.

While I was never sure, and never mentioned it, it sometimes seemed that when I healed someone I took some of their pain and injury. My best theory was that by enhancing the water with my mutation, it soaked into my skin as well and deposited some damaged cells. But it also could have just been paranoia. Without science to back it up that's what I chalked it down to. Healing myself was more complicated.

"We left a plate out for you, it's in the microwave so you can heat it up. Just try to relax all right? You can finish unpacking tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks Mom."

My mom smiled, kissing my forehead before leaving. My dad turned with a smirk when she left.

"Did you get good hits in?"

"Loads! Black Widow, Iron Man, and this guy named Spider-Man. He sounded like he was around my age."

"I'm proud of you," Dad chuckled, leaving.

I sighed quietly, turning my head to look into the mirror above my desk. My eyes trailed over the parallel streaks running through my hair.

"Why does everyone ask if its dye?" I leaned in closer, trying to pull out some clue, "No one asks if Rogue's hair is dyed, or Ororo, and hers is white."

Letting out another sighed I pressed two buttons on the inside of my wrists. The fabric of my costume loosened from around my body, giving me more breathing room and allowing my to take my costume off.

I pulled on more comfortable clothes and ventured from my room to the kitchen so I could heat up food. Leftover pasta. One of my favorites.

"That Bug-Boy had a jawline," I muttered to myself randomly, waiting for the microwave to beep, "I only saw half of his face when he was injured, but dang."

When the microwave dinged, I took my food out and poured myself a drink, passing my parents watching TV in the living room on the way back to my room.

Setting my cup and plate on my nightstand I pulled my computer out of the moving box it was living in. I turned it on and stared at the blank browser page for a few seconds before deciding on what to look up.

_The Sokovia Accords_

Several articles about the recent Avengers' fight at the graveyard popped up. I scrolled past most them, finding a PDF version of the Accords available from the UN. Clicking on that, I skimmed through the majority, pausing when I came upon a rather... Interesting paragraph.

_Should the UN decide that any persons held accountable under the Accords- see section 17 for qualifications- is too radical, or poses a threat to the public, the UN has permission to transfer that individual to {Prison Name Removed} at {Coordinates Removed}_

"Oh, hell no! What kind of shit is this?"

"Swear jar!" Her parents yelled from the living room.

(Y/n) huffed out angrily, picking up her past from her nightstand so she could eat. Glaring at the PDF, she exed out, too upset to continue reading all the lies and rigged loopholes within.

If rules like that would have been applied to the X-Men- which they would have if the X-Men were public- then all of them would end up in prison. Every member of the X-Men, myself included, was unstable in one way or another. It was what made us such a good team; we cancelled each other out.

Biting my lip in contemplation, I typed 'Spider Man' into the search engine. The first thing that showed up was a link to a YouTube video. 'Amazing Man-Spider saves bus full of kids!' I clicked on it. It was the same teen I had fought at the area, in a more homemade costume.

"He's from Queens," I paused the video, reading the location on the bus he had saved, "What were you doing fighting for Iron Man in Germany Bug-Boy?"

I watched through the video a few more times, attempting to pick out as many details as I could. If I could figure out who this kid was, then I could find him and talk to him about potentially teaming up, or at least creating peace.

"I should ask this kid if he's a mutant," I made a mental note, closing my computer.

I shoved the last few forkfuls of pasta into my mouth, reaching over the side of my bed to grab the package my new school had sent. It was a school revolving around science and technology, but considering my career choices, it worked out well. That and it was one of the best schools in the area.

"Just because I went to a private school most of my life doesn't mean I need all AP classes. Exams will be the worst," I rolled my eyes upon looking over my schedule.

The few things that weren't AP was my electives. I already knew everything would be difficult beyond compare, juggling school work and patrols.

"Put it in the jars!" My parents entered my room, each of them holding a jar full of coins and small dollar bills, "Let the ritual begin!"

I rolled my eyes at my parents' weird antics. I rolled off of my bed and reached for my wallet, pulling out a dollar bill and two quarters. I put the bill in one jar and the quarters in the other. The jar the bill went in was for our yearly family trip. The jar I put the coins in was for a smaller monthly trip, like to the movies or a museum. Back at the school the entire team joined in on the tradition, Logan putting a $100 bill in at the beginning of each month so he wouldn't have to worry.

"Thank you, for your contribution," Mom bowed deeply, laughing as she popped back up.

"It's seven thirty," Dad knelt down and pulled me into a choke hold, "We're saying goodnight now. Everything off by twelve or I'll make ya go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," I ducked under his arm, "Try me old man."

"Old- Old man," Dad clutched at his heart, "My heart, it's broken. It's fine, not like I needed a heart anyway."

Mom chuckled, "Love you."

"Love you too."

My parents left my room, the swear jars in tow. When they were gone, leaving the door cracked open, I sighed loudly, laying back in my bed. Most mutants at Xavier's had nowhere else to go. Runaways or kids that had been disowned. I couldn't believe how lucky I was that I had parents that loved and accepted me as a mutant and hero.

Turning back to the box school had sent me, I set my schedule on my nightstand, then dived deeper into the package. A gym uniform, textbooks, and a blazer for my elective, the Academic Decathlon team.

Shoving all the stuff back into the box I dropped it onto my carpet, falling back against my pillow once again.

My fingers twitched involuntarily. I waved my hands dismissively, the water from my glass raising into the air and floating around me.

Call it a side effect of my mutation. The more I used it the more I  _had_  to use it. It was like taking drugs. How I could get through a school day with that issue I was still working out.

My parents, and the X-Men had no idea I was having this problem, that I had been having this problem for years. It wasn't something I planned on telling them either. There were several unstable areas of my mutation, I didn't need to add another one to their list.

Once I dropped my water back into the glass and drank it, I stood, leaving my room to take a bath. It was something my parents allowed me to do after a long and strenuous fight. It wasted more water than I would have liked, but I always knew of how what I was doing was affecting the world around me, so it cancelled out.

While the tub was filling up with water, I stripped off my comfy clothes, pulling out all the bath salts and soaps I had collected over the years. After mulling it over, I put in (favorite scents).

I sunk into the tub, sighing in relaxation. I was glad that the bathroom stuff was one of the first things I had unpacked. Closing my eyes I leaned my head back. Everything that had happened in the past was coming back as my brain reset.

I moved away from my childhood home, my grandma and grandma and aunts and uncles. Then, I moved away again from the childhood home I remembered well, Xavier's. I then fought against half of the Avengers and Spider-Man.

Sliding down I dunked my head beneath the water, my toes peeking out instead. This, this was always the most relaxing part. The time when everything left my mind, and I became one with my literal element.

The air bubble around my mouth and nose allowed my to stay under until my muscles were as relaxed as my mind.

I stepped out of the bath when the water turned cold, not bothering to go through the effort of speeding up the molecules within the water vibrate faster to heat it up again. Wrapping a towel around my body, I removed the water from my hair and dropped it down the drain.

Since I was already in the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and rushed through my dry hair, walking to my room once again.

I slipped on my final outfit change of the night, pajamas, and crawled underneath my covers. Once I was warm and comfortable, I went onto my phone.

I scrolled through Pinterest, Tumblr, and Instagram until my eyes drooped. I plugged my phone in and put on Do Not Disturb, setting it on my nightstand.

From outside my window I could hear a few loud honks every once in a while. Some slight talking and shouting made its way as well. However, I rested easy knowing that my parents picked a safe area to move into.

_I was crying. My ears were ringing, the noise painful. Even with the ringing I could still hear shouting from around me. My hands were out in front of my body, shaking._

_"I'm sorry," I whimpered, "I didn't mean to! I didn't know I could do this."_

_Scott and Logan were stiff as boards, motionless._

_My tears dripped down my face and fell to the ground. They turned into a lake. The lake was as red as blood._

I woke up cold.

Groggily looking around me, I realized that I had kicked all of my blanket off while I was sleeping. I was shaking, from both cold and fright. Reaching down I grabbed the cover and pulled them over my body. The shaking continued.

That nightmare had haunted me since I was fourteen and still had braces. It was nearly two years ago when I first controlled someone's body against their will. The nightmare was a constant reminder of that.

Professor X had tried to help, but Logan stopped him.

"The kids got power," he said gently, "She's gotta learn what parts of it she needs to fear."

I had always felt the strong urge to punch Logan after a nightmare even if he was right. Every mutant learned how to limit themselves through experience.

My shaking slowly subsided, and I started mutely up at my ceiling. I hadn't put up my stars yet. I always counted those to get to sleep. Tonight I couldn't.

Instead, I counted the number of car honks I heard outside. It had the same lulling consistency.

_One... Two... Three..._

I fell back asleep at 24.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Peter meet again
> 
> Peter is low-key stupid and can't put two and two together
> 
> Reader's dad is an icon

"Welcome to Lucas' can I take your order?" My dad walked up to my mom and me, an exaggerated smile on his face.

"What's your special?" I questioned, acting like a customer.

"Any breakfast food we have since we need to go grocery shopping!"

"I'll take that," I laughed.

"Me too you dork," Mom rolled her eyes.

"I'm your dork," Dad winked at Mom before venturing off into the fridge to find food, "(Favorite Breakfast Food)?"

"Yes!"

"All right, coming right up."

While my dad was making breakfast I went into the living room and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until I settled on the news.

_"In a breaking story Captain America in now a fugitive! He broke into what should have been an entirely secure prison alone with his companion the Winter Soldier. He broke out all those who had assisted him in the fight, except a strange girl in blue who was reported to be fighting on his side, but was not apprehended."_

Both of my parents looked towards me, Dad having to lean out of the kitchen to do so.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, "It doesn't look like they saw my face or anything! Or anything that could trace back. All they know if that there was someone else, they probably think they're still in Germany."

My parents sighed, shaking their heads. Dad retreated into the kitchen, leaving me with Mom.

"I have half a mind to ground you," Mom crossed her arms over her chest, "But I'm Team Cap too. I just look at Scarlet Witch and think about how young she is and how she doesn't deserve what she got, and how you could be in her place and-"

My mom cut herself off, fanning her face rapidly. I panicked, pulling her into a tight hug.

"That won't happen Mom, I swear. I won't let it."

"Breakfast is rea-" Dad stopped in his tracks, seeing the sentimental moment, "Oh no, emotions!"

Mom chuckled, pulling away and standing up from the couch. She passed by my dad, slapping his arm.

"I've seen you crying during Me Before You," she said accusingly.

"They could have been happy together!" Dad cried dramatically.

I shook my head, grinning at my parents. They always reminded me of how lucky I was. According to Hank's statistics, only 1 in 10 mutant's parents accepted them and their abilities entirely.

I stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbing my plate of food off of the kitchen counter. I sat down at the small dining table we had and dug into my food. My parents sat down in their proper seats, recovered from their dramatic emotions.

"Do you remember how to use your subway card? What ones you have to take?" Mom suddenly asked worriedly.

"Yes Mom, I'll be fine," I said tiredly, she had been asking these questions nonstop since we moved, "I can survive getting to and going from school."

"I'm just making sure," my mom took another bite of her food before speaking again, "And you know you can't use your mutation?"

I giggled, taking a drink from the cup in front of me.

"Because that's the first thing I would do in a new school," I said sarcastically, "Show everyone they would learn math with a mutant."

"We're just reminding you," Dad said gently, "You've been going to Xavier's for nearly your entire life, they're different."

Our small family continued and finished our breakfast in relative peace, working together to wash dishes afterwards.

"All right, game plan," Dad clapped, drawing in our attention, "(Y/n), finish your room and bathroom. If you have time do the kitchen. Your mom and I will handle the master bed and bath, and the living room. We'll worry about the guest room later. Disperse!"

All of us cheered before breaking up. I walked to my room, immediately turning on my speaker. My taste in music was abstract to say the least. I learned about foreign music from Kurt, old music from Logan, swing music from Charles, and I had my own acquired taste on top of all that.

My playlists were strange.

Unpacking all the leftover boxes in my room took nearly an hour and a half. I found a place for all of my souvenirs on my bookshelf, and my photos went on my dresser or desk. There was only one given the honor of being put on my nightstand.

While I loved the picture in my locket - I had yet to press the other button - this one deserved the spotlight.

If Xavier's had a yearbook, this would be on the front page. The X-Men were in uniform, well, half in uniform. All masks, capes, and belts were off. All of them were making an X across their chests with their arms - much like Wonder Woman's signature pose in her comics- laughing their butts off as they did so. Even Professor X was posing with the team. It took a lot of begging, but he caved in eventually.

When I finished my bedroom, I unpacked the rest of my bathroom. That took a lot less time thankfully, only needing cleaning and organization. Since I was finished with the main rooms I was told to handle, I moved on to the last one. The kitchen.

I unpacked all the pots and pans; the utensils clanging together annoyingly while I did so. I put away the rest of the plates, utensils, and dishcloths by noon. The counters were shining as well thanks to mutation usage.

"(Y/n), honey," my mom hurried into the kitchen, "We've got a stroke and I'm first call. Would you mind getting groceries? Your dad will give you money, here's the list. You can grab lunch too. I won't be here when you leave for school in the morning, but I'll make you a lunch when I get home tonight. Love you."

"Love you too."

I watched Mom leave with a sigh. It was weird, having Mom work again when the past week had been all of us at home moving in and settling.

"All right, two-hundred should cover everything," Dad pulled ten twenties from his wallet, "Don't just buy junk, we need to live. I'll finish up everything here, bring back lunch too."

"You got it."

I grabbed my newly cut key to the apartment, snagging my purse from the coat hanger. I pulled on some shoes and left.

I took the stairs to the street below; the elevator undergoing repairs. As soon as I stepped out of the building, I was taken aback by the busyness of New York. I knew moving to a big city would be a big change, but this was  _the_  big city. The constant flow of people around me urged me on my way.

I thought back to the few times I had left the apartment in the past week. There was a sandwich shop called Delmar's a block away, and a grocery store just down the road from that. That would be the ideal route then, and lucky for me, it was in the same direction the flow of people were heading.

I walked along the crowded streets, clutching my wallet and phone inside my purse tightly. I knew there were many light-handed pickpockets throughout the city, and I wasn't about to fall victim to one.

I reached the turn, having to wait for the signal to change before I could cross the street. My eyes spotted the sub shop, and I peeked inside. It looked nice and homely, with a middle-aged man waiting at the counter. A fluffy cat was perched on one of the higher counters, raising a few questions about how sanitary the place was.

I shook my head and walked past the shop towards the grocery store. Inside, I grabbed a cart and pulled out the list I was given. A small wave of relief washed over me now I was inside a building and out of the open. Being with the X-Men had raised my awareness and suspicions of the world around me. Anyone could be Anti-Mutant. In this day and age however, it would be near impossible to tell the difference between a mutation and a body modification.

Signs over all the different aisle told me what food was where. It didn't matter entirely, considering nearly every food you could think of was on the list I was given. All the food we brought over from our last house and the manor was gone, meaning it was time to start over.

My eyes were constantly flickering between the list and the items on the shelves, seeking the best deals and sales. When I passed through the dairy aisle, I looked at the ice cream. It wasn't on the list, but tomorrow was my first day of school. I deserved to treat myself. Besides, they were having a two for one deal, so I could easily bribe my parents with it.

I grabbed my parents' favorite ice cream and (F/i), putting them in the cart. I grabbed milk, eggs, and cheese from the same section.

I grabbed a few extras school supplies on my way to checkout, just to be safe. Highschool told you what you needed, but half the time you either never used it or needed something besides what was on the list.

I found an empty checkout lane with a kind elderly lady waiting at the other end, smiling gently.

"I like your hair dear," the lady stated as she was bagging my items, "Most children these days dye their entire heads. You have some sense in you."

I laughed, nervously. I could easily pass my hair off as dyed strips, but it always raised my nerves. I tried dying them to my natural color years ago, but the next day the sections were back to their normal blue. Meaning I was stuck with blue hair for the rest of my life. If anyone were to discover it was part of a mutation... Many people didn't feel safe around them.

"That'll be one-ninety."

I pulled the money out of my purse, receiving ten dollars in change. There was something oddly satisfying about having an exact price after everything I bought. I grabbed my bagged items, five on each arm, and left the store after thanking the woman.

I swiftly walked to the sub shop, feeling as though the blood in my veins was no longer reaching my arms. It wasn't so much the weight -thanks to Logan insisting I lift weights once a week- more so that the plastic handles of the bags were digging into my skin.

I pushed the door of the sandwich shop open with my hip, dropping  bags to the ground when I reached the counter, sighing in relief.

"What can I get you?" The man at the counter asked, not hesitating despite the bags at my feet. I guessed it wasn't the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

"Um..." I looked over the options on the board, "A number six and a number nine please."

The man typed the orders into the cash register, turning to help his other worker with the two subs.

"Hey Mr. Delmar."

I froze, my eyes widening and breath hitching. I had heard that voice before. I had  _fought_  that voice before.

"Afternoon Peter. That'll be ten Miss."

I nodded mutely, pulling out my last ten and handing it to him. I slowly picked up my bags, taking a chance and sneaking a look at the boy.

He was my age with dark chocolate colored eyes and hair that swooped to the side, stuck between golden brown and butterscotch. When I glanced at his jawline, I remembered what I saw of Spider-Man's face.

"Every human is unique in their structure," I could practically hear Jean's lesson in my mind, "While yes, they are built with the same outline, no one fingerprint is the same, no pair of eyes, no chin is the same."

"Here you go Miss," the man handed me two subs. I looked down at my bags, struggling to put the sandwiches into one.

"Here you are Peter, the usual."

"Thanks Mr. Delmar."

I looked away from Peter and faced the other way. He saw more of my face than I did him, if he recognized me, then my plan of teaming up with him would go down the drain. I finally figured out my bag situation, nearly getting caught in the doorway as I tried to leave.

"E-excuse me, Miss, would you like some help?" Peter asked.

I closed my eyes, sightings silently. I knew I needed the held, I still had a block to go, but the last thing I wanted to do was take the chance.

"Yes, yes, that would be nice," I cut my losses. Peter took a few of the bags off of my arms, "Thanks. I'm (Y/n)."

"Peter."

The two of us left the sub shop, with me leading the way down the streets of New York. Though, he seemed to know them better than I did.

"I like your hair," Peter commented, brows furrowing as he glanced over the thick blue streaks, "I feel like I've met you before."

"I'm new here," I answered, too quickly. The hair, it was always the hair, "I moved from Westchester."

"I must have been thinking of someone else then."

I let out a breath of relief. Thank you Superman Effect. It was simple. A concept that you're unrecognizable without your 'glasses'. Usually it was because the human psychology didn't make the proper connections, and usually couldn't believe that someone they knew was capable of some remarkable feat.

We approached my apartment building. I stopped walking, stepping under the portico to be out of the way.

"You live in this building?" Peter asked in shock, staring up at the pristine building.

"Yeah," I answered hesitantly.

"I-I live in the building down there," Peter pointed at a complex a few building down on the other side of the street.

"It's good I know someone then. Since I'm new, it's strange."

 _You have no idea how much I know about you;_  I thought to myself;  _I know your superhero identity_

"Well, I hope you like it here," Peter said awkwardly, "Do you want me to bring these up to your apartment?"

"Oh, no," I took the five bags from Peter, "It's fine. Thank you so much for helping me. Maybe I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, yeah," Peter cleared his throat, "Well, I should um-"

"Yeah, right. Thank you again."

I walked into the apartment building, sending a silent prayer of thanks that the repairs on the elevator were finished and it was open again. I would die if I had to carry these bags up ten flights of stairs.

When the doors dinged and opened, I fiddled to get my key out and turn it in the lock. My fingers grazed the handle and barely turned it, allowing me to push the door open with my hip.

I dropped all the bags onto the counter, groaning. Angry red lines criss crossed my arms, but that wasn't what upset me. All I had to do was get subs and groceries. My dad walked into the kitchen, pulling a pair of earbuds from his ears.

"What happened to you?" He asked, pulling items from the plastic bags.

"New York City is what happened," I deadpanned, brandishing the ice cream, "Sundae Sunday!"

"Ah yeah!" Dad cheered with a laugh.

Together we put away the ten bags of groceries, talking cheerfully as we did. We were having so much fun I almost completely forgot about my encounter with Spider-Man, or rather, Peter.

"What's on this?" Dad asked when I handed him his sub.

"Good stuff," I assured, "I found a sub shop nearby, same streets as the store and on the way home from school. Could probably stop there for dinner sometimes."

Dad bit into his sub, nodding in approval. I unwrapped mine; the silence making my mind wander back to the boy I'd rather forget.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I met Spider-Man," I answered honestly. With how strange my life was, there was no need to come up with a lie, "In his civilian form. His name is Peter."

"How do you know this Peter kid is Spider-Man?"

"The voices match, their height, the way they move. All of it matches and makes sense. He noticed my hair Dad, he said he thought he knew me from somewhere. I'm so dead," I slammed my head down on the table, "This is now how I wanted things to go."

"I don't see what the big problem is," Dad shrugged, "You weren't asked to sign the Accords therefore you can't really be charged with anything. This boy fought for what he thought was right and he's a hero. If he figures out who you are, so what, you can tell him if you met as heroes, tell him, it brings a lot of trust into a partnership. And if he says he's going to tell someone, just threaten to kill him and throw his body in the ocean."

"Smart, but revealing your identity right off the bat, isn't that a big no no?"

"This isn't a book where you need to work together for years before having a dramatic moment of revealing yourselves. You know who he is, so it's a fair trade."

I nodded. Not that I didn't trust the kid. He fought on the side he believed in and I understood that. It was more so the fact I hadn't known him for more than a day outside of the battlefield. Maybe, if I was going to keep being Riptide in Queens, then I could get to know Peter. We could be friends on and off the hero field.


	6. Midtown High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's first day at a public highschool
> 
> Highschool sucks in general but it's even worse when you're a mutant
> 
> Reader isn't here for the "You can't know who I am" trope

I gripped my necklace tightly, holding back the urge to run it up and down the chain. It was my calming piece, a reminder that I would be just fine.

I stepped into my school, recalling the map that had been sent with everything else. I glanced at locker numbers and classroom names as I walked through the halls to find my locker.

 _"Rise and shine, Midtown Science and Technology,"_ the girl- Betty, it said under her- greeted with a fake smile.

_"Students, don't forget about your homecoming tickets. Do you have a date for homecoming?"_

_"Thanks, Jason, but I already have a date."_

_"Okay."_

I chuckled at the news report. Homecoming. I didn't feel like it was something I would go to. Maybe if I could make a few friends, we could all go as a group. But socializing was never my thing. Even surrounded by other mutants I didn't make any close friends.

I opened my locker after putting in the combination. I sorted out everything I would need for the first half of the day, placing everything I didn't need inside.

"Are you (Y/n)?" A cheery voice asked. I turned to greet a pretty girl with darker skin and brown hair, "I'm Liz. I'm part of the welcoming committee, so welcome! "

"Thanks," I smiled.

"So where are you coming from?"

"A private school up in Westchester, not as exciting as it sounds," I lied straight through my teeth.

"That's awesome! Well, I'm captain of the decathlon team, so I'll see you at practice later."

I nodded, smiling kindly at the girl as she walked away. It was different from my greeting upon entering Xavier's. There, they gave me a room and a test to see where I fell on the power/danger scale with mutants.

I had AP math first, with Mrs. Warren. Most of my classes were in the same general area of each other, which I was thankful for. The last thing I needed was to get lost on my first day.

When I stepped into the class, I looked around for an empty seat, all eyes falling on me as I did so. I flushed red, eyes trailing to a girl with crimped hair pulled back. I walked down the middle aisle, stopping in front of the open seat next to her.

"Can I sit here?"

"Is the book better than the movie?"

"Yes," I sighed in relief, setting my bag down next to me as I sat.

"I'm Michelle," the girl greeted, "I can tell you're cool new girl. You actually read."

"Doesn't everybody?"

"You don't know much about normal schooling if you think everyone likes to read, new girl."

"(Y/n)."

"Alright (Y/n), where you from that's so out of the way?"

"A private school up in Westchester."

"Huh. You don't seem very snobby."

"I got in on scholarship," I smoothly found a loophole in the truth.

Michelle mumbled to herself, "Westchester... It's mainly mansions out there. The only school I can think of is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and they say mutants go there. Are  _you_  a mutant?"

I laughed nervously, taken aback by how smart Michelle was. I held back the urge to grab my dog tag.

"I'm just kiddin'," Michelle assured, leaning in and lowering her voice, "If you were though, I think we could take over the city."

I chuckled, calming down. It didn't seem like Michelle was anti-mutant. Good, I needed friends like that.

"Alright class," Mrs. Warren entered, "Settle down, settle down. We have a new student today. Miss (Y/n) can you please raise your hand?"

Slowly, I raised my hand into the air, looking idly around the room. I met a pair of eyes. Chocolate brown eyes.

 _Just my luck_ , I thought bitterly;  _I go to school with Bug-Boy_

I gave Peter a smile before I averted my eyes, pulling out my textbook as a distraction.

I listened intently as the teacher spoke. Some math I had already learnt at the school, but some was quite new, successfully piquing my interest.

"Okay, so how do we calculate linear acceleration between points A and B? Flash."

"It's the product of sine of the angel and gravity divided by the mass."

"Nope," I raised my hand, "(Y/n)."

"Mass cancels out, so it's just gravity times sine," I stated confidently. It was a former equation Hank used when repairing  more technologically advanced equipment.

"Right. See, Flash, being the fastest isn't always the best if you are wrong."

The class snickered. I slouched down in my seat. It didn't seem like getting on Flash's bad side was a smart idea.

"Good job new girl," Michelle complimented, bringing a smile to my face, "You're pretty smart."

**Four Hours Later- 11:40 AM**

I was rapidly filling open the empty question spaces on my lab, finishing the sheet while boredly listening to the teacher droning on. Four hours into the new school and I was already done with it. I wanted to use my mutation whenever I wanted; I wanted to train with the others, not learn about some Danish scientist.

I glanced over, spotting Peter mixing something discreetly in one of the drawers on his desk. I saw something sticking to the pencil he was using to stir. My brows furrowed. This was what he was using to make his webs? Chemicals found in school?

"What's you get for number six?" Michelle leaned over and asked me.

"Positive ion," I answered, jumping when Peter suddenly closed his desk as the teacher neared.

I looked down at my paper, my mind anywhere but our paper. Right when I got home I would put on my Riptide uniform and go find Peter so we could talk.

**One Hour Later- 12:37 PM**

I sat down across from Michelle at a nearly empty table. The girl glanced up at me, giving me a small smile before her eyes returned to her book. I pulled out the items in my lunch, laying them out in front of me.

Staring blankly, I sighed. High school sucked. I had been here for half of a school day and I already knew that.

"Did Liz get a new top?" I overheard Peter ask from the other end of the table.

"No. We've seen that before, but never with that skirt."

"We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy, though."

"Too late," Michelle spoke up, "You guys are losers."

"Why do you sit with us then?" Peter questioned.

"Because I don't have any friends," Michelle looked up from her book again at me, "Because I have one friend."

Peter held his hand up to show his confusion. I slid down the table bench until I was sitting next to Ned, across from Peter.

"I'm (Y/n)," I greeted Ned with a smile.

"I'm Ned, and this is Peter."

"Yeah, we met at a sub shop yesterday. I've been going to this school for a day and it's already horrible. Is it always like this?"

"Yep. Welcome to high school."

Eyes flitting over to Peter, I noticed they were already trained on the dog tag necklace hanging from my neck. It was swinging in the air because I was leaning over the table which was probably drawing more attention to it.

"Did you know someone who was in the army?" Peter asked, talking about the necklace.

"Oh, no," I glanced down my nose at the silver piece of jewelry, "We had this um, this group at my old school, and all of us got necklaces like this."

"That's so cool. Was it a choir?" Ned asked excitedly.

"No, it was more of a rights group." I laughed nervously, sighing in relief when neither of them asked any further questions.

**One Hour Later- 1:49 PM**

I sat on the side of the stage, looking up at the two tables on either side of a podium. It was a lineup to prepare for the nation competition in D.C., one I luckily qualified for, despite my late start time.

"Let's move to the next question," Liz flipped the card, "What is the heaviest naturally occurring element?"

Charles rung his bell, "Hydrogen's the lightest. That's not the question. Okay."

I chuckled. My amusement soon ended however when my hands involuntarily twitched on my lap. Eye widening, I clenched my hands into fists. I couldn't leave, I was next up on the bench to answer.

"Uranium."

"That is correct. Thank you, Abraham."

The tingles began. Like thousands of tiny needles poking my skin all at once. I jumped off the stage, drawing attention. Quickly walking over to Mr. Harrington, I interrupted his conversation with Peter.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I held back a wince when the pain intensified. Instead, my hands twitched at a faster pace. Peter glanced at them, then at me in confusion, "But may I use the restroom? I'll be fast I swear."

"Sure, just be quick, you're up next."

I nodded, jogging out of the room, resisting the urge to sprint. Once out in the hallway I winced audibly, shaking out my hands. I ran to the bathroom, quickly checking the stalls to make sure no one else was there. When I was sure there was no one to witness what I was about to do, I turned on one of the sinks at full power.

I let it run for a few seconds before I acted. I held out my hand, and the water froze in place. I moved it away from the faucet and around the bathroom in a circle a few times, like a runner taking laps around the track.

I splashed the water in the sink, flexing my fingers. The pain was gone, down the drain with the water I used. I turned off the sink and straightened myself out before leaving the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" I jumped when a voice came from beside me. It was Peter, with his hands shoved into his pockets, "You looked kind of sick back there and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine," I assured, lying through my teeth, "Nothing to worry about."

Together we walked back to the Decathlon team in silence. Peter knew I was lying, and I knew Peter knew I was lying. It was a waiting game. As soon as school was out, I would answer Peter's questions and hopefully get a few of my own answered.

**One Hour Later- 2:40 PM**

I shoved the homework I had into my bag, closing my locker with a loud slam. When I turned around, Michelle was waiting for me.

"Here, new girl," she handed me a slip of paper, "Thought you could add someone to your contacts to prove you have friends."

"Thanks," I chuckled, putting the slip into my pocket, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"If I decide to show," Michelle joked, "Don't forget to finish the lab, even if it is the most boring thing we've ever done in class."

"Don't worry, I finished it in class," I adjusted my bag strap on my shoulders, waving to Michelle one last time before following the flow of students that were leaving for the day.

High school didn't seem so bad now that I was done for the day. It was the waiting and staring at the clock waiting to  _get_  out that was the main issue.

I pulled out my phone as I walked down the sidewalk, putting in Michelle's contact. Although I could use the subway to get home like I did to et to school, according to a few simple calculations it would take longer to ride than it would to walk. Due to the fact that the afternoon train made more stops.

As I was passing Delmar's sub shop, I spotted Peter inside, buying a sub. I continued on with my walk excitedly, jogging when the people in front of me weren't dawdling.

I reached my building after taking another two turns. Waving to the secretary I jumped into the elevator, tapping my floor button twice. It was rising too slowly, taking up too much time. When the doors finally slid open I ran forward, thinking the doors were wider than they were and hitting my head.

"Ow," I groaned, holding my forehead. Rubbing it tenderly I continued on to the end of the hallway, taking out my key and easily opening our apartment door.

I noticed a note on the kitchen counter. Picking it up, I read it out loud as if I wasn't alone.

"(Y/n), your mom should be home by six. I'll be home by seven. If you're going out as Riptide beat up some thugs. At least one of us could have an exciting day. Love Dad."

I set the note back down on the counter. One of my parents could have easily sent me a text telling me when they would be home, but notes were a reigning tradition, and more personal.

I let my bag drop from my shoulder and onto the floor then grabbed a snack from the cupboard, eating it as I walked to my room. I moved all of my hangers to one side of my closet, reaching to the back where my uniform was hung.

I tugged it off of its hanger, throwing away the remnants of my snack. Sighing, I pulled off all of my school clothes and threw them into the hamper. I tugged on my uniform and pushed the tightening button in the belt.  Pulling off all of my school clothes I threw them in the hamper, putting on my uniform in its place. I pressed the tightening button on the belt, smiling as it pulled together to conform to my body.

I ran to the bathroom, carefully putting on a layer of my classic blue lipstick. Smiling in satisfaction, I walked back to my room. I did a once over, making sure I had everything I would need before I opened up my window and jumped out onto the fire escape.

I climbed up the many steps to the roof, surveying New York in all of it's strange glory. It was both beautiful and frightening. Calm and bustling. I wasn't sure if I liked it or hated it.

A train moved past the back side of my apartment building. I boredly observed it, jumping in joy when I saw the person I had been searching for. I ran to the edge of the roof, activating my dispensers.

I confidently jumped off of the building, water leaping up from around me and catching my fall. I maneuvered myself to be just above the train. Lowering my hands I dropped onto the top with a small  _thud._

"Join me on the dark side," I said in a bad imitation of Darth Vader.

Peter jumped, his hand held out and ready to web me. I held my hands up, smiling teasingly. His eye slits narrowed, and I couldn't discern why exactly that was.

"Come on now Bug-Boy, I thought we were friends."

"What- What are you doing here?" Peter asked in a panic, "Are you here to fight? Did you track me down?"

"No, relax Bug-Boy," I sat down next to him on the edge of the train, "I'm new to the city. I heard about you and was wondering if you'd want a partner in crime. Or rather, hero work."

"A partner?" Peter sat back down, "I don't know..."

"Oh, come on," I lightly hit his arm, "Think of how well we could work together! I've got the experience and you've got the um... The boyish charm!"

"Fine, you get a trial run. As long as you don't try to kill me or anything," Peter stood again, holding out his hand, "It might be easier for you to just-"

"Yeah, yeah," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Don't drop me Bug-Boy."

Peter shot off a web to a nearby building, pulling me along with him. I enjoyed the wind running through my hair without the petty fright of getting it wet and having to bend the water out of it to dry it out. I would keep my identity a secret, just for a bit longer.

Peter landed on a building near the main street of the neighborhood, letting me onto my feet gently.

"Hey! You're that spider guy on YouTube, right?" A street vendor asked, yelling so we could hear him.

"Call me Spider-Man!"

"Okay, Spider-Man. Do a flip."

Peter easily did a flip, waving to the guy. I laughed.

"Who are you?"

"Riptide," I shouted back, raising my hands. Water rose around the stand.

"Awesome!"

Together, we moved on to the next building, and the next, and the next. Each one a stop in an obviously practiced route by Peter.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Peter and I stood alert, winging towards the noise. A young man was trying to break into a car using a thin slab of metal. Peter swooped down and slammed the man's head onto the hood of the car with a web.

"Wait, Spider-Man-"

"Hey, buddy. Shouldn't steal cars. It's bad," Peter reprimanded.

"It's my car, dumbass," the guy growled.

"That's what I was trying to say," I sighed, "The keys are  _inside_  the car."

"Hey! Shut that off!" A woman stuck her head out her window.

"Can you tell him it's my car? I was just trying to-"

"Yo, I work at nights! Come on, dude!"

"That's not your car. That's his car," a shop owner came out of his building.

"How was I supposed to know? He put the thingy in the window," Peter tried to defend himself.

"Every day with these alarms."

Don't make me come down there, you punks," an elderly man stuck his head out his window.

"Hey, Gary. How you doing?"

"Marjorie, how are you? How's your mother?"

"We're very sorry about this," I placed my hand against the front window of the car, and a water bottle inside burst open, unlocking the car from the inside, "There. Spider-Man, let's leave before we get yelled at even more."

Peter picked me up, and we swung off, wandering the city in search of more crime. I explained bits and pieces of my backstory while we were travelling; From discovering my mutation to joining the X-Men. After a while of swinging aimlessly, we landed on my apartment building. It seemed like we had just gone in a large circle.

"Oh, I call this one," I spotted an elderly woman looking confused on the street, "I may be new, but I know the streets just fine."

I jumped off of my building, raising my hands and activating my water dispensers so I could catch myself.

"Hi," I greeted the woman kindly, "Do you need help with something?"

"Supermarket?" The woman asked, struggling to find the right word.

"You'll want to take one left and keep going until you see a large pink sign, you turn right, and there's the supermarket."

The woman grinned. She grabbed my hand and led me over to a food stand by the street.

"Churro," she pulled money out of her purse, handing it to the worker. When she received the churro, she held it out, "Gracias."

"De nada," I gratefully took the food, waving to the woman as she walked in the direction I pointed out.

I lifted my hand up and landed on the roof again. Facing Peter, I waved the churro around as if it were a wand.

"I have been thanked," I announced, in a sports official's voice.

"You gotta split that with me," Peter said, his voice pleading.

"Alright Bug-Boy, just because you haven't tried to capture me yet. Come on." I led Peter down the fire escape until we were in front of my window.

I casually sat down. Peter hesitated before following my lead and sitting down on the metal flooring.

"Are you worried someone will see us?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No," I split the churro in half, handing one of the two to him, "Because we're sitting in front of my room."

I set my half of the churro on my lap, tugging of my mask. I turned my head to face Peter entirely, smiling slightly while holding out my hand for him to shake.

"I don't believe we've met. Well, properly. I'm (Y/n) (L/n)."

Peter was silent, the eye-slits on his suit going wide.

"You're supposed to shake my hand Peter," I held out my hand more, "It's polite."

"Peter? Who's Peter?" Peter asked awkwardly, trying to deepen his voice a bit, "I don't know a Peter."

"Oh, come on Bug-Boy, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Just some good recognition skills. You know who I am, and where I live. We're even."

Peter sighed, pulling off his mask. I grinned victoriously. I knew Peter was Spider-Man, but there was still that small sliver of doubt in the back of my mind. This ripped that doubt to shreds.

"Cheers," I tapped my churro with Peter's before taking a bite out of it.

Peter smiled, nervously, and took out his phone. He clicked on a contact and held it up to his ear.

"Hey, Happy, it's Peter. Just giving my daily report. I stopped a grand theft bicycle. Riptide helped this lost, old Dominican lady and she bought her a churro. Oh! Riptide's here! Yeah, she moved to New York and is helping me out. I just... I feel like I could be doing more."

Peter ended the call with a sad sigh.

"Being a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man isn't that bad," I finished my half of the churro, swiping Peter's home from his hands, "There. Now you have over four numbers on your phone. See you tomorrow Bug-Boy."

I opened the window just behind me, slipping inside. I watched as Peter pulled his mask back on and swung off.

"Where  _have_  you been," my mom screeched, throwing open my room door, "No note, bed empty, suit gone. You could have died, you could have been seen!"

"Really, Mom?" I threw my mask onto my bed, "Mrs. Weasley?"

"I couldn't help it," Mom smiled sheepishly, "Text us next time though. Dinner's ready when you are."

I rolled my eyes with a smile as my mom left the room. I changed into a pair of more comfortable clothes, shuffling out of my room to the dinner table where my parents were waiting with plates in front of them.

"I'm tired," I sighed, taking a bite out of my food.

"How was school?" Dad asked.

"Boring. I miss Xavier's. At least there I could use my mutation."

"But you're going on patrol," Mom pointed out.

"True," I shrugged, not being able to come up with an argument fast enough, "It's just different. I'll get used to it, eventually. I made some new friends though. A girl named Michelle and two boys; Ned and Peter. Peter  _is_  Spider-Man."

"Did you reveal your identity?" My dad asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we shared a churro too. I gave him my number. That's one good thing that's come from moving here. Friends my age."

"Well, I'm glad you made friends," Mom took a sip of her water, "And I'm glad you have someone to work with. It makes me feel better about you going out and fighting crime."

Are you two dating yet?" Dad cut in.

"Dad!" I finished my food, standing up, "It isn't like that. We're just friends! Honestly, dating someone I just met. Besides, I think he likes someone else. Anyway, I'm going to do my homework and shower. Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too my little hero," my dad cooed.

I put my plate in the sink, using my socks to slide across the wooden floor until I reached the carpet. After that I walked to the bathroom to shower, pulling out two towels and closing the door behind me.

After my shower I settled down in my room, ready to tackle my homework. I had finished most of it in class, leaving me with some simple math.

"I should probably text Michelle about the lab," I stated, grabbing my phone.

_Hey Michelle! It's (Y/n)._

I set my phone down next to me, doing the math. Some of it we had already gone over at Xavier's, other questions I had to Google for some help since I hadn't been in the class the entire unit. My phone finally buzzed when I was finishing the last question.

_Hey new girl, what's up?_

_I just wanted to see if you finished the lab. Since it's partner work_

_Yeah, I can text you a pick so you can make sure we got the same answers_

I pulled out my lab, checking it over with the picture Michelle sent me of the one she did. After checking over both sides twice, I nodded in satisfaction.

_Looks like we got the same answers! Thanks!_

_No prob, see you in class tomorrow_

Even though school was boring, I was kind of looking forward to it tomorrow. Ned and Michelle and Peter reminded me of the X-Men strangely. They were all different and outcasts in their owns ways.

They were a little slice of home that I desperately needed.


	7. Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties suck
> 
> They're even worse when you have to leave to be a hero
> 
> But at least Peter is there

       

I woke up to the insistent ringing of my phone. I must have forgotten to put it on silent the night before. Reaching over drowsily I picked up the device.

_(Y/n) we have a problem_

_It's Peter by the way_

_Parker_

_Peter Parker_

I chuckled, putting in my phone's password so I could reply. It was only ten minutes until my alarm went off so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

_What happened?_

_I'll tell you at school. Meet you at your locker_

I set my phone back down on the nightstand, rubbing my tired eyes before I rolled out of bed to get ready for the day.

I shuffled to the bathroom, going through my morning routine with half-lidded eyes. It wasn't until I washed my face, and the cold water splashed over me, did I begin to really wake up. I waved my hand over my face to remove any of the remaining water, dropping it into the sink.

Now that I was more awake I was moving around faster. I pulled out an outfit that matched the golden 'x' locket from the team. I picked up my backpack from the floor and carried it out with me to the kitchen.

Both of my parents were sitting at the kitchen table, chatting happily and eating their breakfasts.

"What are you two-" I cut myself off when my socks slipped on the hardwood floor, nearly sending me to the ground.

My parents laughed. Dad even spit out some of his coffee. I regained my balance, glaring at my parents for laughing at me.

"Nearly two years of training with the X-Men and you're still as clumsy as you were before that," my mom handed Dad a towel so he could wipe up the coffee he spilt.

"Leave me alone," I couldn't help but smile as I continued what I was saying earlier, "What are you two working today?"

"I'm working till six," Dad wiped up the coffee.

"I've got the night shift so I'll be here when you get home," Mom pushed a plate of food towards me.

"Great, I'm probably going to go out on patrol again so..."

"Text us when you do," Mom ordered.

"I will."

I quickly ate my food, answering a few texts from the X-Men asking about how I was and how the first day of school went. All of them were ecstatic to find out that I found a 'partner in crime'.

"I'm off to school," I slung my bag over my shoulder, hugging my parents one last time before I left the apartment.

I took the elevator down to the ground level. Waving at the normal secretary I casually walked to the subway, scanning my card and passing through the turnstile. I only had to wait for a few minutes for my train to come. I stepped on and grabbed one of the poles, trying not to think about who touched it before me.

One of the perks of my mutation was that the increased amount of water in my system reduced the chances of illness because it cleared my skin and cells from the inside out. That had always been useful, but having to ride the subway every morning now, made it even better.

The train stopped, and I followed the flow of people to get off. I took the steps two at a time until I reached ground level.

I swiftly walked towards Midtown High, walking through the gates and into the school. Walking through the halls, I felt more eyes on me than I did the day before. The rumors surrounding me had been given a chance to spread.

"I heard she came from this high class private school."

"Apparently she's like, this master at tons of different subjects. I don't know why she would come here instead of staying there."

I stopped walking in front of my locker. I twisted my combination into the lock. I focused on the numbers in front of me, attempting to ignore the loud whispers around me.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," I didn't even know how they found out what school I went to. MJ was the only one who I told, and she hated people, "I heard that the headmaster got shot in a gunfight."

"I heard that's where all the mutants go."

"The new girl isn't crazy though. She hasn't tried to hurt us or anything. There's no way she could be a mutant."

"Just ignore them."

I jumped, dropping one of my textbooks. Sending Liz a grateful smile, I bent down and picked it up again.

"They always do this," Liz continued, "Give it a week and they'll stop."

"That's reassuring," I sighed.

"I'm having a party tonight," Liz changed the subject, "At around seven. I'll give you my number during Decathlon and text you my address. Saturday maybe we can go dress shopping for homecoming."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on going to homecoming," I waved my hand dismissively, "Being the new girl and everything."

"Well, I bought you a ticket during lunch yesterday, so now you have to go," Liz smiled deviously, handing me the small slip of paper, "I'll talk to you later!"

As soon as Liz left Peter approached me, Ned following just behind him.

"Hey," I noticed Peter's eyes trailing after Liz, "What did you need to tell me."

"Ned knows," Peter said absently, his eyes staying on Liz.

"The new girl knew about you before me?" Ned asked in disbelief.

"Ned," I lowered my voice, "I'm a hero too. My name is Riptide."

Ned squealed.

"Quiet down," I shushed him, "I'm a mutant, I can control water. Hydrokinesis."

"Like Aquaman," Ned grinned, "Or maybe like a waterbender from Avatar. Do you call it waterbending? You should call it waterbending!"

"Oh," Peter snapped out of his gaze, "There was a bank robbery a few minutes after you left. These guys had these crazy weapons and destroyed Mr. Delmar's shop."

"That's insane!" The warning bell rang. Ned had a different first hour, so it was just me and Peter walking together, "Now spill. You like Liz, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Peter didn't deny it.

"Just a bit," I grinned victoriously, "It's cute! You should ask her to homecoming."

"I think I liked it better when you were too shy to talk to me."

"Oh, come on! Riptide and (Y/n) are one in the same now that you know my secret identity Bug-Boy!"

I took my seat next to Michelle, pulling out my notebook and folder.

"Since when were you friends with Peter?" Michelle eyed me suspiciously.

"Um, since Sunday? We live across the street from each other."

Michelle nodded, sending me one last suspecting glance before she opened up her newest book.

**One Hour Later- 8:55 AM**

"The Sokovia Accords were put into place to..."

I completely zoned out. I had already heard enough about the accords. I didn't need to listen to the teacher telling the class that locking up any superpowered individual with free thought was completely justified.

"How far can you shoot your webs?" I heard Peter ask Ned.

"I don't know," Peter answered shortly.

"If i was you, I would stand on the edge of a building and just shoot it as far as I-"

"Shut up Ned," Peter snapped.

"Hey," I leaned forward in my seat so I was closer to the two, "Both of you shut up. I'm trying to ignore this stupid lesson in peace."

Ned and Peter shot me confused looks. I shrugged in response.

**One Hour Later- 9:55 AM**

"Hi. I'm Captain America. Whether you're in the classroom or on the battlefield..."

"Do you know him too?" Ned asked Peter.

"Yeah," Peter answered casually, "I took his shield."

"Sweet."

"I actually fought on his side. Unlike some people," I sent Peter a glare.

"Today, my good friend, your gym teacher," Steve pointed to the right, though Coach Wilson was on the left, "Will be conducting the Captain America Fitness Challenge."

"Thank you Captain. I'm pretty sure this guy's a war criminal now, but whatever. I have to show these videos. It's required by the state. Let's do it."

"(Y/n)," Liz called me over when everyone broke up to go to the different station.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something?" I asked the group lounging on the bleachers.

"Homecoming committee," Betty winked, "We have to 'work' on the final details."

"We're really playing F, marry, kill," Liz explained.

"See, for me, it would be F Thor, marry Iron Man, and kill Hulk."

"Well, what about Spider-Man?" Charles questioned.

I glanced over at Peter, sending him a wink when I noticed he was already looking at us.

"Did you guys see the bank security cam on YouTube? He fought off four guys!"

"Oh my God, she's crushing on Spider-Man," Betty teased, "What about you two boys? Spider-Man has a partner now. Wave, I think her name was?"

"Riptide," I corrected.

"Peter knows Spider-Man!" Ned suddenly yelled, "And (Y/n) knows Riptide."

My mouth fell open in shock. I glared at Ned, moving a finger over my neck in a threatening manner.

"No, not exactly," I laughed nervously, turning back to the ground of upperclassmen.

"Sure," Flash dropped from the rope, "Like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends."

"I-I met him a couple of times yeah, through the Stark internship," Peter lied, stuttering his way through.

"Yeah, and Riptide saved me from getting mugged when I first came to New York," I added in.

"That's awesome. Hey, you know what? Maybe you should invite them to Liz's party."

Peter looked at Liz in confusion, "Yeah, I'm having people over tonight."

"You two should totally invite your personal friends, Spider-Man and Riptide," Flash continued sarcastically.

"It's okay, I know Peter's too busy for parties anyway," Liz said kindly.

"He'll be there. Right, Parker?" Flash knocked shoulders with Peter.

The bell rang and everyone walked to the locker rooms. I jumped off of the bleachers and ran over to Ned, punching his arm.

"What are you doing?" Peter hissed.

"Helping you out. Didn't you hear her? She has a crush on Spider-Man!"

"And what about me, huh?" I crossed my arms.

"That one just kinda slipped out," Ned said sheepishly.

I shook my head, walking away from the two boys and into the girl's locker room so I could change for my free period.

**Three Hours Later- 1:53 PM**

"What's the modern name of Stibnum?"

I pressed the bell in front of me as soon as I heard the question, "Arbinum!"

"Yes, that's right!" Liz beamed, sending me a proud smile, "Alright, Michelle, Charles, you can take Peter and (Y/n)'s places."

I jumped off of the stage, taking a seat next to Peter on the ground. The two of us listened to the oncoming question boredly, neither of us speaking to each other.

I felt an all too familiar tingling in my hands. I jumped out of my chair, shocking Peter out of his subdued state.

"Mr-"

"Go ahead (Y/n), as long as you aren't on stage you can use the bathroom."

I ran from the room without another word. I couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough as the static tingling turned into needles.

"(Y/n)!" I heard Peter call from behind me.

I ran into the bathroom, freezing when I saw feet under a stall. I whined hopelessly, stepping out again and quite literally running into Peter.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Peter, I need water and no witnesses," I told him seriously.

"Here," Peter led me to the nearest water fountain, "Everyone is in class it'll be fine."

I bit my lip until I broke the fragile skin in the few painful seconds it took for Peter to press the button on the side. As soon as the first drop of water flowed out of it was off of its original path to the drain. Peter took his hand off of the button as I moved the water around the hallway. After a few more seconds of moving it around, I dropped it down the drain, sighing in relief.

"What happened?" Peter asked as I turned to walk back to class.

"I have this thing, I don't know why it happens. I can't go a day without using my mutation, much less a few hours. If I don't use it, then my hands start tingling, and then it turns to pain. I've been thinking about it more lately, why that happens. I might need to talk to Hank about it."

"Hank?"

"He was sort of like our old team's doctor. The scientist."

"Well, wouldn't he already know about it? I mean, if he's a doctor then he would have helped you while you were with the X-Men."

"He uh, he doesn't know," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "No one does. The Professor might because he can read minds. Please don't tell anyone. Not my parents, not Ned, and if you ever see the X-Men don't tell them, or Stark. There are so many sides to my mutation, so many things I've done on accident..."

I trailed off, wrapping my arms around myself, "Everyone has been so accepting, and the X-Men helped me learn how to control my powers, and my parents love me no matter what. I just, I don't want to worry everyone more. It's not hurting anyone."

"It's hurting you," Peter pointed out.

I sighed, walking back into the room without saying anything else. Peter stayed outside for a few more seconds before he entered as well.

**Four Hours Later- 6:07 PM**

I glanced out the window of my dad's car, eyes wide and breathing labored. Several cars were already lined up along the street near the house. I could faintly hear music coming from inside.

"You sure you want to do this?" Dad asked, "You don't have to go in there. We can just go home and rent the new Kingsman movie."

"No, no. I can do this," I took in a deep breath, steeling myself, "I'll probably come home by myself, water transport."

"Alright, have fun, but don't do anything illegal. I trust you."

I rolled my eyes, stepping out of the car and onto the street. I jogged up to the house, my suit under my clothes making me warm already. Slowly, I opened the door to the house, wanting to step back out immediately. The music was loud, and there were more people than I thought there would be. Peter had texted me two minutes ago saying he was already at the party, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Fancy seeing you here," Michelle approached me, biting into a piece of toast, "Can't believe you actually came. Is it because you have a crush on Peter?"

I laughed, "I met him three days ago. Come on Michelle, love takes a bit longer than that."

it because you have a crush on Peter."

I laughed, "I met him like three days ago. Come on Michelle, love takes longer than that."

"I never said anything about love," Michelle raised a suspicious brow, taking another bite of her toast.

"Nice try Michelle. Speaking of Peter, do you know where he is? I've been looking for him but I can't find him anywhere."

"So, where's your pal Spider-Man? Let me guess. In Canada with your imaginary girlfriend?"

I followed the loud voices, spotting Ned in a Strange hat walking down one hallway. Peter was just behind him. I quickly ran past the large doorway holding most of the part guests, not wanting my name to be demoted to what Peter's was.

"Peter!" I called out.

Peter turned around, sighing in relief when he saw me.

"Good, both of you are here," Ned beamed, "Here's the plan; You come in and give me like a high five or something, be cool, then leave."

"Come on Bug-Boy," I grabbed Peter's wrist to lead him out of a side door.

Peter wrapped his arm around my waist when we were outside and jumped onto the roof across from Liz's house. Once we were balanced and settled, I pulled off my shirt. Glancing over at Peter as I dropped the item of clothing onto the roof, I giggled at the flush over his face.

"I'm not naked," I laughed when he blushed even more, "I have my suit on."

Peter nodded absently, tugging off his overshirt as well. Soon, the two of us were left in our suits, masks off as we looked down at the party. I moved my clothes into a neat pile, setting my shoes on top so the clothes were less likely to fall off.

"What do I say?" Peter turned to me.

Instead of answering him I chuckled, pulling my phone out of one of my belt pouches so I could take a picture. Peter's brows furrowed in confusion when he heard the click of my camera.

"What?"

"You still have your t-shirt on," I pointed.

While Peter was taking off his second shirt, I took a handheld mirror and lipstick out another a smaller pocket towards the back of my belt.

"What's the story behind that?" Peter asked me.

"Went through a phase," I stated, snapping the mirror shut when I was done, "It stuck."

"I like it," Peter complimented, "It looks nice on you."

It was my turn to blush. I turned away, turning away to both hide my face and put on my mask.

"God this is so stupid," Peter looked down at the party, "What are we doing?"

"Peter," my attention was caught by a bright blue mushroom cloud of energy coming from the park, "I think the party can wait."

"Want a lift?"

Peter didn't give me a chance to answer before he grabbed my by the waist, shooting off. We passed a few other houses and streets before Peter landed on the ground in front of the park. He shot of a web, the sticky substance going as far as its length would allow before running out. I couldn't help but giggle as Peter's eye slits narrowed.

Peter groaned, "We have to run."

The two of us ran through the large field. Halfway through the field the sprinklers kicked on. I lifted my arm and an invisible umbrella formed over us, keeping us dry.

"This sucks!"

"Imagine how useless you would be if you didn't live in New York," I added.

The two of us finally reached the end of the park's property. Peter grabbed me again and brought us to the top of the bridge in front of our suspects.

"Can you-"

"I got it," I nodded, activating my dispensers.

Peter stuck to the side of the bridge and I wrapped water around myself to act as an anchor. Settled and suspicious we watched the weapons exchange go down.

"You letting off shots in public now?"

"Looks man, we're the only ones selling this stuff on the streets, alright?"

"This must be where the bank robbers got their stuff," Peter whispered.

"I need something to stick up somebody. I'm not trying to shoot them back in time."

"I got anti-grav climbers."

"Climbers?"

Peter's and my phones rang simultaneously. Peter's playing a yodeling tune and mine playing IDGAF- Michelle's theme for obvious reasons. Both of us panicked and grabbed our phones, trying to silence the noise.

"Did you set us up?" One of the two weapons dealers pulled out a gun.

Peter jumped down, "H-hey! Come on. If you're gonna shoot at somebody, then shoot at me!"

"Alright," the man turned to Peter.

"I don't think so," I jumped down from the bridge as well.

Peter shot out a web to grab the gun. The man backed up as Peter ran towards him. I gasped in shock when Peter was sent flying back, leaving a dent in the concrete bridge.

Trusting Peter to handle himself, I ran after the van, using the same water I used to hold myself on the bridge as transport. I looked over and noticed Peter hanging onto the door of the van, sliding on the road.

"You want a lift?" I yelled over.

"I think I'm good!" Peter answered, groaning as he ran into a trashcan, "Doing great!"

A shot rang off from the inside of the van, and one door flew off. I threw my hand out and pushed Peter to the side as another shot moved in between us.

"Ow, my butt!" Peter shouted, moving positions.

The van took a sharp turn, and a shot went through the roof. I watched the gun fy out the back of the van and into someone's yard. The van took another turn and Peter ran into several more trash cans in a row before destroying a mailbox post.

"Spider-Man?" I asked when Peter lost his hold on the van. A shot from what must have been another gun skimmed my arm, making me lose my focus. The water around me fell to the ground in large puddles, my body following, "Shit."

"Shortcut!" Peter yelled, helping me up before pulling me directly through several yards. While running through we encountered a family, two terrified girls in a tent, a man barbequing, and a golden lab.

"Up!" Peter warned, grabbing my waist and swinging us to the top of a roof with him, "Thought you could get away from us?"

We jumped off the roof towards the van. Just before my feet touched down, something snagged the back of my suit and hoisted me back into the air. I looked over to Peter, thinking something had happened to he grabbed me and took off, but he was in the same situation.

I glanced up with wide eyes. A strange villain in a frightening suit was flying us higher and higher into the air. I heard Peter's suit beep, and a parachute came out, tugging him out of the man's grasp.

"Spider-Man," I screamed, squirming in the villain's grip. I kicked his claws until he let go of me, allowing me to free-fall.

Quickly breaking the glassy surface of the lake, I shot my hands up, softening my fall. Swimming back to the surface, I looked around frantically.

"Spider-Man?" I called out desperately. There was too much water, I couldn't feel him anywhere.

A metal suit dove into the water some fifteen feet away from me. I sighed in relief when it flew out with Peter in its arms. The red and gold was all too familiar. The suit stopped, staring. I took the hint and followed it.

The suit stopped at a playground on the shore. I climbed onto the jungle gym Peter was placed on, gripping the bars tightly. I waved my hands around Peter, pulling the water out of his soaked suit. Looking up at Iron Man, I scowled.

"Don't make that face with me, I let you have your freedom," Tony turned to Peter, "What happened?"

"We were at this party and we saw these people using weapons. When we got there, our phones went off, and we chased after them. And then he just, like, swooped down like a monster and picked us up and flew us up like a thousand feet and dropped us! How'd you find us? Did you put a tracker in my suit or something?"

"I put everything in your suit. Including this heater."

I could see the small droplets that remained on Peter evaporate as the heater in his suit turned on.

"Wow, that's better. Thanks."

"What were you thinking?" Tony questioned, "Both of you?"

"Look tin-man," I scowled again. I was tired, hungry, and I didn't need this guy- who thought it would be okay to lock up a girl who just needed guidance- scolding me, "That guys is the source of the weapons on the streets. We need to take care of him!"

"Oh, you need to take care of him? There are people who handle this sort of thing."

"The Avengers?"

"No, no, no. This is a little below their pay grade."

"Mr. Stark, you didn't have to come all the way out here. We were fine."

"Oh, I'm not here," Tony's helmet opened to show it was empty, "Thank God this place has Wi-Fi or you would be toast right now. Look, forget the flying vulture guy please."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Why? Because I said so! Stay close to the ground. Build up your game helping little people, like that lady that bought you the churro."

"But I'm ready for more than that now!"

"I've been fighting bigger things since I was thirteen!"

Peter and I stressed our points at the same time.

"No, you are not."

"That is not what you thought when I took on Captain America."

"Look, kids, if you come across these weapons again, call Happy."

"Are you driving?" I heard a car engine revving from his speakers.

"It's not too late to start thinking about college. I got a pull at M-I-T. And (Y/n), I'll be visiting Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters next. They might receive a new sponsor. End call."

The suit turned and flew away. I crossed my arms over my chest, huffing in annoyance.

"I'll grab our clothes from the house and give them to you tomorrow," I offered.

"I don't even understand why we went to that stupid party," Peter grumbled moodily.

"I did this for Ned, and you," I stated, adjusting myself on the uncomfortable jungle gym bars, "I should hope that's why you went. He's our friend, and he just wanted to prove that he's cooler than what he's made out to be, so did you."

"What about you? Flash could ruin your chance at having fun in high school," Peter pointed out, "He could turn everyone against you."

"Not the people that matter," I shrugged, looking into the distance with a sigh, "I'm a mutant Peter. Mutants are never treated well, anywhere. There are accepting people like you, and Ned, and Michelle, but that's three out of billions of people in the world. I learned when I was young that caring about what people think isn't worth your time."

"What do you mean?"

I peeled my mask off of my face, freeing my watering eyes to the cool air, which made them water even more. I rubbed them. Makeup smeared over my cheeks, I could feel it.

"When I was seven, I went with my parents to the mall. I made a wish in the fountain," I let out a sad laugh, sniffling, "When I threw the coin in the fountain, all the coins floated out of the water in bubbles. A girl cried, told her mom she was scared of the monster. People told my parents their daughter was a freak. I didn't understand. I was raised with other mutants."

I laughed again to cover the quiver in my voice, "Sorry, I'm rambling. My point is that you can care about what other people think, and I'll support you if that's what you want, but I won't let myself care. If I did, I would hate my mutation, the biggest part of me. I would be ashamed, and you can never be ashamed of who you are. I'm not shy as (Y/n) because I care about what people say, I'm shy because if I told the wrong person my secret..."

I jumped off of the jungle gym, placing my mask back on my face, "I'll see you at school tomorrow Peter, alright?"

Before Peter could respond I dove into the river. That whole conversation brought up philosophies long shoved into my subconsciousness. I was an X-Men to protect mutants like me from hate. I didn't care about people's opinions because I was proud of who I was. And I was a normal girl during the day, with my own hesitations and insecurities, because I was scared of becoming one of the mutants I'd saved.


	8. Maryland (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't even go on a peaceful school trip
> 
> Everyone is stressed about everything
> 
> Michelle becomes MJ

I woke up the next morning wanting to do nothing but stay in bed all day. But Peter's freshly washed and folded clothes taunted me from their place on top of the dresser. I didn't understand why I told Peter what I did yesterday. I wanted to blame it on my exhaustion, but my mind told me I was just desperate for someone to talk to who wouldn't judge me.

I got out of bed and carefully put Peter's clothes in a drawstring bag. I pulled on an outfit, shuffling to the bathroom. After washing my face I looked at my makeup tiredly. My gaze travelled to one of my blue lipsticks. I reached out for it, putting a layer on my lips. When I looked at myself in the mirror again, I felt better. Even having a little piece of my hero identity with me calmed me down.

I found the core of the weapon in someone's yard yesterday

I'm going to break it open in wood shop and see what I find out

I settled down in a kitchen chair for breakfast. Mom passed me a plate while I was distracted. It was a switched schedule today, which meant instead of working with the Decathlon Team, I had my other elective. It seemed Peter's was wood shop.

Meet me by my locker

"How was the party?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my phone, "Oh, it was fine until Peter and I had to go stop some illegal weapons dealers and got scolded by Iron Man."

"High school," Dad chuckled.

I nodded, shoving the rest of the food on my plate into my mouth. I set it in the sink and slung my two bags over my shoulders.

"See you two later," I waved to my parents as I left.

I went along my usual route to school, taking the subway and walking the rest of the way to school. When I got inside, I anxiously waited at my locker for Peter.

"Hey (Y/n)."

I turned and gave Liz a smile, "Hey Liz."

"So I was thinking, maybe when we get back from the tournament we can go dress shopping together. After you have some time to unpack and whatnot. I've been so busy planning the dance I haven't had the chance to buy a dress yet."

"Yeah, sure," I answered absently, not processing what Liz was saying.

"Perfect!" Liz beamed, "Nice lipstick by the way. I'll see you later."

"Peter!" I called out, spotting the familiar head of brown hair walking down the hallway, "Where is it?"

"In my bag. I'm going to break into it with Ned in wood shop then we can go to the lab to run some tests during free period," Peter offered.

"Perfect. Oh," I dug into my bag, pulling out Peter's clothes, "Here. I washed them too so they're clean."

"Thanks," Peter smiled, "I'll see you in free period?"

I put the now empty drawstring bag in my locker, nodding. Peter nodded as well before leaving to get to our first hour.

The rest of the day was awful. Not in the normal highschool sucks sense, I didn't have a lot of homework, and I had either Liz or Michelle in all of my classes. It was awful because I was anxious all day. I couldn't wait for free period so we could figure out what exactly made the powerful gun used on us tick.

_Ding. Ding. Ding_

I jumped up from my seat, rushing to my locker and spending the rest of the small break time there. When the halls cleared out I jogged towards the wood shop, nearly running into Ned on the way.

"Where is it?" I questioned.

Peter tapped his bag a few times, "We need to get to the lab."

"First, I say we put the glowy thing in the mass spectrometer," Ned seemed to be in a constant state of fanboy.

"First, we gotta come up with a better name than 'glowy thingy'."

"You're right."

I looked down the hall we were turning into immediately grabbing the back of Peter's shirt and pulling him to the side.

"Ned, get over here," I hissed, waving Ned over.

Ned gave a confused look, but shuffled over all the same.

"What's going on?"

"Those are the guys we fought yesterday. I think they're looking for the glowy thingy."

"What? We gotta get out of here!"

"No no, no. Maybe we can follow them. They'll lead us to the guy who dropped us."

"Someone dropped you?"

"Over water," I rolled my eyes, "How did those two get in? Honestly, normal school security sucks."

"Let's go," Peter grabbed my hand, pulling me along.

"Guys-"

"Wait here Ned," I instructed.

"Guys-"

Peter and I tried to move silently down the hall, following the two criminals as they entered the now empty woodshop classroom.

"It's saying there was an energy pulse right here."

"There's no sign of the weapon. And even if it was here, now it's gone."

Peter wrapped his arm around my waist, rolling under a table to stick to the bottom. I held my breath as the men slowly walked past us. Peter held out his wrist and out shot a tiny tracker.

When the two left the classroom Peter, and I dropped from the table. Letting out sighs of relief, we stood up.

"Want to come over and track it today?"

"Sure. My mom gets done with work at six tonight though, so I'll have to go home by then."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I should probably go find Michelle so we can study for the rest of free period," I sighed, not wanting to leave this situation as it was. But there wasn't much I could do, "Text me your address, I'll head over after school."

**Four Hours Later- 3:43 PM**

I looked up at the chipped paint of Peter's front door. My dad had happily given me permission to go to Peter's when I asked. Whether it was because he understood it was for hero business, or because he still shipped it I didn't know.

"Better you hang out with Peter then go out and risk your life right away," he said.

Hesitantly, I raised my hand and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of silence a middle-aged woman opened the door. She used her arm to lean against the frame, smiling politely.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Peter Parker here? We're supposed to work on a project for school together."

The woman's eyes lit up. She stepped aside, ushering me in excitedly. Taking my shoes off at the door I watched as she pointed at Peter's room.

"I'm May, Peter's aunt. Let me know if you need anything while you're here!"

"I'm (Y/n)," I introduced myself.

"I haven't heard of you from Peter before."

"Oh, I'm new. I just moved here from upstate," I explained, jumping through the loophole in the truth.

"Well, you're welcome here at anytime," May knocked on Peter's door, "Peter (Y/n)'s here to work on a project with you."

Peter thrust open his door, thanking May before he pulled me inside. I greeted Ned with a wave, sitting on the floor in front of the tracking hologram. Peter jumped back onto the bed next to Ned. I reached into the bag I brought and took out some homework.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"Looks like they're going to Staten Island," Ned reported, eyes never straying from the hologram.

"Yeah but they're still moving," I pointed out the shifting dot on the screen, "So it looks like we'll be here for a while."

Over the course of the next few hours we watched the small dot move from New York down farther south. I took the chance to finish all the homework I had for the day and text the X-Men about what had been going on.

"They stopped," Ned announced, pulling me away from my phone.

"Maryland," Peter huffed in frustration, "How are we gonna get to Maryland?"

"Peter, the Decathlon team has their national competition in D.C," I smirked, "Maybe you shouldn't have quit the team last week."

"I'll see if I can join before you leave tomorrow," Peter assured.

I checked the time on my phone, shoving my laptop back into my backpack. I picked it up and swung it over my shoulder, "I'll see you two tomorrow then, well, hopefully I'll see both of you."

I waved goodbye to the both of them and left Peter's room. Aunt May was making food in the kitchen, rushing around and adding large amounts of different ingredients into a bowl.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" She poked her head out, "It's dark outside and I don't want anything happening to you."

"I live just down the road, I'll be fine," I waved my hand dismissively.

"Alright, well I hope I'll see you over here again. Be safe."

Shivering when I stepped out of the warm apartment building, I zipped up my jacket. My hands gripped the straps of my backpack tightly while I walked down the sidewalk. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck when I sensed eyes on me.

I glanced behind me. Nothing. Shaking my head at my paranoia I sighed in relief when I reached the crosswalk.

A hand gripped my arm tightly, pulling me into a dark alleyway. I groaned in frustration, more annoyed than scared. I was going to be late for family dinner.

"You'll get me nice buck on the market. I can have a little fun too," a gravelly voice said. Smoker. His breath stank with alcohol.

This was when my self-defense training kicked in. I didn't need Riptide to be discovered because a drunk wanted to assault me.

One hit to the throat and an elbow to the gut. Kick to the kneecap, rendering him nearly motionless. This was the moment my habit of watching Sherlock assisted me. Deductions led to the truth, and the truth helped me kick ass.

I smirked confidently, turning to face the man.

"Why not just keep me to yourself?" I asked innocently.

The man's pained expression twisted into confusion. Fist swinging out I punched him in the throat. With my other hand I hit him in the liver. One swift kick to the kneecap and it cracked.

"That's what you get," I growled, turning to leave the alley and get back to the main street.

_Click._

My blood ran cold. Breath catching in my throat. My hand swung up of its own accord, water particles pulling together from the surrounding air. I spun back to the man; the water wrapping around his hand and forcing him to drop the gun. I jerked my hands to the side, swinging him into the alleyway wall.

Letting out a huff I kicked the unconscious criminal. Turning my head my ears picked up on camera clicking. I cursed under my breath, sprinting to the fire escape across from me. A small crowd of people had formed at the entrance of the alleyway.

"Would they have kept walking if I wasn't showing off my mutation?" I wondered dejectedly. The world sucked. It was why women were taught to yell 'Fire' instead of 'Help'.

A few building away, my building in sight, I lowered myself to the ground and crossed the street. Dragging my feet into the building I waved at the night secretary. I took the elevator up to my apartment, dropping my bag off in my room. My parents were waiting at the dinner table.

"You're ten minutes late," my mom stated, "We wouldn't usually mind you being out late but-"

"I got mugged," I took a bite of my food.

"You're okay, right?" Dad questioned, far less concerned than the average parent would be, "I mean, we all know you can handle yourself but-"

"You should see the other guy. Beat the crap out of him," I chuckled, "Tried to pull a gun on me. Didn't end well for him. Then that drew in a crowd, I don't think they saw my face but they knew I was Riptide."

"As long as they didn't see your face you should be perfectly fine," my mom assured.

My small family continued to eat dinner in peace. Small conversations popped up about random topics. Finally, we settled on the Decathlon Tournament in D.C.

"I packed you a bag. Enough clothes to last the trip and a swimsuit. The hotel you're staying in has a pool, did you know this building has a pool too? I was talking to the young lady at the front desk and she said it wasn't on the website when we were looking at the apartment because they were still building it."

I nodded in acknowledgment, standing up and setting my plate in the sink. I gave each of my parents a loose hug goodnight.

I shuffled towards the bathroom. Taking my time unbuttoning my blouse, I turned on some music on my waterproof speaker. I winced when I pulled the right arm off my wrist. Dark bruises were forming where the man grabbed me.

I stepped into the shower and held water up to my wrist. The bruises faded, but the ache remained, spreading further along my arm. My theory was similar to me healing others. It took damaged cells from the skin and deposited inside my arm further along.

"Thank God for healing powers. Those bruises would be hard to explain."

**The Next Day- 1:45 PM**

I tugged the sleeves of my jacket over my palms, searching for Peter. As I was ready to give up hope, he ran up to our school bus.

"Hey, I was hoping maybe I could rejoin the team."

"Su-" Liz was cut off by Flash.

"No, no way. You can't just quit on us, stroll up, and be welcomed back by everyone."

Mr. Harrington walked off the bus, "Hey, welcome back Peter. Flash, you're back to first alternate."

"What?"

"He's taking your place," Abe laughed.

"Excuse me, can we go already? 'Cause I was hoping to get in some light protesting in front of one of the embassies before dinner, so..."

"Protesting is patriotic. Let's get on the bus."

All of us loaded onto the bus, leaving for D.C. Throughout most of the drive, we were practicing for the competition. I was sitting across from Michelle, scrolling through Instagram. On the explore page, was an article to a news website with a press picture of Riptide. I opened up the caption curious.

_Riptide is a highschooler? Yesterday a bunch of photos and videos were taken and posted of a girl fighting against a criminal in an alley with the same mutation as New York's new hero. She's wearing a backpack and seems younger out of the uniform. This has lead many to believe that she is, in fact, a highschool student._

"Shit," I swore quietly, catching Michelle's attention, "Sorry, politics, you know?"

"Happy's calling," Peter muttered from behind me, "Hey can I take this?"

"Sure."

I followed Peter to the back of the bus. Ned was already there watching the tracker screen. Leaning in close to Peter, I listened to Happy over the phone.

_"Got a blip on my screen here. You left New York?"_

"Tracker," Peter whispered, "Yeah, no, it's just a school trip. It's nothing. I gotta say, you tracking me without my permission completely violates my privacy."

Ned pointed at the screen.

"That's different."

_"What's different?"_

"Nothing, hey look it's just an Academic Decathlon, no big deal."

 _"I'll decide if it's no big deal... Sounds like it's no big deal, but remember, I'm watching you. Peter give the phone to (Y/n)."_  Peter took the phone off speaker and handed it to me,  _"Someone saw you?"_

"Not my face, just me using my powers in civilian clothes. I was protecting myself I didn't have a choice."

_"I understand, kid. Be more careful, alright? Now I've got to watch both of you."_

"I will Happy," I hung up, giving the phone back to Peter.

"Someone saw you?"

"Someone tried to assault me yesterday, and I defended myself. I wouldn't have had to use my powers if the guy didn't pull out a gun," I explained, involuntary shivering at the memory.

"You're fine, right?" Peter's eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I beat the crap out of him and made it home fine," I waved my hand dismissively, "I should move back up to Michelle before she thinks we're planning to kill someone."

I walked through to aisle back to my former seat. When I settled down Michelle turned.

"Why'd you really curse before new girl?"

"Really, just politics. I hate them sometimes," I lied, sinking into my seat, "Nothing to worry about Michelle."

"MJ."

"Huh?"

"You can call me MJ, more original. And I'm not super fond of how feminine stereotypes follow me around with a name like mine."

I held back a squeal. The X-Men had codenames for obvious reasons, but this was the first time I had a normal, everyday name to call my mostly normal, everyday friend.

**Five Hours Later- 6:40 PM**

"Everyone stick together," Liz implored as our group entered the hotel we would stay in during the tournament.

Liz checked us in with Mr. Harrington and handed out room keys. It looked like I would share a room with MJ, perfect.

The two of us brought our bags up to our room near the others. After unpacking a few of our things we settled down on the two beds.I set my laptop on the bed, checking my phone for any texts from Peter.

"I know you're Riptide," MJ flipped from her back to her stomach.

"Just because I'm the new girl," I scoffed, laughing as casually as I could after, "Come on MJ, this isn't just another conspiracy theory. What, did you see the posts about Riptide being a highschooler?"

"I understand why you didn't tell me," MI continued, ignoring me, "I know a lot of people are anti-mutant these days, but I'm not like that. If we're going to be saying we need to accept everyone, that includes mutants."

"Thanks," I looked to the sides, my eyes burning. What had I done to find someone as accepting and perceptive as MJ "Im um, I'm glad you aren't mad or anything."

"Are you kidding me? I've got a mutant as my best friend! If anyone is going to help me protest against how awful our government is right now it would be you."

I giggled, a massive weight disappearing  from my chest. If everyone in the world was like MJ I would be out of my hero job.

"Peter's probably Spider-Man too," MJ reached out for her book, "He can wear a mask but it explains why he quit everything, and why you and Peter  were suddenly so chummy after Riptide and Spider-Man became partners."

"You're smart," I didn't deny Peter's identity. There was no point.

"I watch a lot of Sherlock," MJ shrugged.

"I love Sherlock!"

The two of us were ready to talk about our obsessions with Sherlock when my phone buzzed from beside me. I jumped on it, knowing exactly who it was from.

_Five minutes._

I pulled my uniform out of my bag, already pulling off my pants when MJ's phone rung.

"Liz wants us to meet at the pool," she read off the text, "Something about team bonding."

"Tell her I'm not feeling well, food poisoning from the stop we made on the way here."

MJ nodded, typing away on her phone. Pulling on my uniform, I replaced my jeans and sweatshirt on top. Shoving a jacket into my backpack I slung it over my shoulder.

"I should be back for the competition, and if that's the case then I took medication my parents made me pack because they're paranoid, got it?"

"Yep."

Slowly opening our room door, I stepped out when no one was in the hallway. Cheering was coming from the pool. Ignoring the urge to go and join them, to have fun, I kept walking to the stairs leading to the roof.

"Peter," I whisper shouted upon seeing him in the stairwell.

"(Y/n)," Peter turned to face me, ushering me to hurry, "Come on."

We took the stairs two at a time to the roof. Up there we took off our cover clothes and put them into our bags.

"Hello? Hello?" Peter panicked, moving around suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a voice in my suit, she's here because I 'finished' the training wheels protocol. I really just hacked the suit," Peter paused, listening, "I put a tracker on someone. He's a bad guy."

Peter turned to me, holding out his hand. I grabbed it tightly as we jumped from the building and onto a truck. We rode that truck out of the city, so rural that the only building near us was a gas station.

"Jump," Peter ordered.

I leapt from the truck, somersaulting in a field of grass and jumping to my feet. Peter and I ran to the gas station near us, Peter helping me get to the top of the sign.

"I can hear what they're saying? Yeah!"

"What are they talking about?" I whispered.

"They're in the middle of a heist. We can catch them all red-handed! This is awesome," Peter celebrated silently, "Karen can we move closer? Advanced combat mode? Yeah!"

The eye's on Peter's suit turned black, two red lights in the center.

"No, no, no, I don't want to kill anybody!" Peter wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped off the sign.

Peter shot out a web. Soon we fell to the ground on our faces. I groaned in pain, slowly getting up.

"What the hell was that Peter?" I hissed.

Peter shot a few webs at the gas station sign. They were more like shots than actual webs, not sticking at all.

"Suit lady what was that? What's wrong with my web shooters?" Peter asked in panic. I really wished I could hear what the AI was saying, "Why would I need rapid fire? Mr. Stark really overdid it."

"Peter you could not have picked a worse time to turn the training wheels thing off your suit," I pulled him behind one of the pumps when one of the criminal's heads turned.

"That one," Peter shot webs at the top of the station. They were like taser, "What was that? I don't need taser webs! Not now, you choose."

We watched as two large shipment trucks drove past the gas station. A whooshing came from above us. A quick glance told us it was the Vulture.

"Vulture," I mumbled, "You got the webs figured out yet?"

"I have no idea."

"Well then, it's my turn for transport. Come on," I reached out for Peter's hand. We sprinted behind the gas station and through the forest next to the street.

"We aren't going to catch up to the trucks like this," Peter pointed out with a pant.

"No, but we will like this," I waved my hands, and water enveloped us. I moved the two of us closer to the truck so we could jump on.

A large section of the truck was already see-through, a purple haze covered the area. Peter hesitantly put his hand through the hole.

"Woah, cool. It's like some kind of phase matter shifter."

We jumped back as Vulture jumped out of the truck. Peter shot out a web, pulling the bag into his hands.

"Hey big bird that doesn't belong to you!" He yelled.

Vulture connected with his wing. Turning his bright green eyes to us he attacked. Peter and I dove away from each other. I activated my dispensers while Peter shot at Vulture. Two webs came out and moved past him.

"Suit lady what was that?"

I sprinted towards the Vulture. The villain kicked me in the chest, knocking both the air out of me and my body back. I fell into the open hole in the truck, hitting my head against the corner of one of the metal boxes.

Hitting the metal floor I couldn't even let out a groan before I was out.


	9. Maryland (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes heights
> 
> Elevators are death traps

"(Y/n), (Y/n) don't tell me you're dead... Thanks suit lady, good to know she isn't dead."

Groaning, I reached up and rubbed my eyes. My head was throbbing. Squinting my eyes to adjust to the bright light, I looked around us. We were in a warehouse, surrounded by rows of crates.

"Where are we?"

"The Damage Control Deep Storage Vault," Peter muttered, annoyed, "The doors won't open until morning."

"Great," I let out a huff of frustration, "What are we going to do now? Twiddle our thumbs?"

"I can't ask her that! Fine. Yeah, yeah... (Y/n) suit lady says I have a concussion. Would you mind?"

I pressed the buttons on my gloves, moving the water around Peter's head as soon as he removed the mask. Soon, I removed the water, returning it to its rightful place. Peter seemed less pale, but I felt the throbbing in my head intensify.

"You want a hammock?" Peter questioned, shooting a web and making a hammock for himself.

"Sure," I shrugged.

Peter made another hammock for me, pulling his mask back on- most likely to talk to suit lady. I reached into my backpack and took out a book. Finding my place I listened to Peter as he talked to his suit lady in the background.

"Hey, suit lady. I feel kind of bad calling you suit lady, you know? I should give you a name. Like Liz."

"Weird!" I yelled, the sound echoing throughout the facility.

Peter jumped off his hammock, "What about Karen? Alright, Karen it is."

Peter dug around in his bag. He pulled out his hoodie and Decathlon jacket. Shrugging, he pulled them on.

"Maybe we should run the refresher course."

I peeked up from my hammock. Watching in amazement as Peter ran through all the options his suit held. Tony didn't hold anything back for a kid he barely knew at the time. Hell, he barely knew Peter now, and he was still acting like a dad.

"Ricochet web!" Peter ducked down as the web he released bounced back at him, "Web grenade!"

For the next twenty minutes Peter went through all the web options his suit offered. I watched at the odd time or two, laughing when Peter was being a child. When he was finished he immediately seemed bored.

"What else can this suit do?" Peter gasped as wings appeared below his arms, "Woah!"

"You look like a flying squirrel. But like a cool flying squirrel," I commented with a chuckle.

"Do you have a concussion too?" Peter's eye slits narrowed in a suspicious look.

"Who knows," I shrugged, rolling off the hammock, "I mean, I feel fine but who can tell?"

"You can put my mask on," Peter took off his mask and gave it to me.

I pulled it over my head, gasping, "This is weird! How can you focus with so many screens going on?"

_"Hello Miss. (Y/n)."_

I jumped, "Hi Karen."

_"The right side of the frontal bone of your cranium is bruised, and you have a gash on your head. It is not deadly but I recommend you clean it as soon as possible to avoid infection."_

"Thanks Karen."

_"Peter seems to be fond of you Miss. He was anxious when you weren't waking up earlier."_

"He's a good friend," I smiled, looking to Peter.

_"Your heart rate is rising."_

"Alright, we're done." I took off the mask.

Peter tugged his mask back down and laid down on a crate next to us.

"Should I tell Liz that I'm Spider-Man? Who is Liz? She's the best. She's awesome. She's just a girl who goes to my school."

"Peter if you like her so much then you should trust her," I advised, picking my book back up again, "There's no way Liz would expose you if you told her the truth."

"What if she's expecting someone like Tony Stark? I mean, imagine how disappointed she'd be when she sees me."

"You're amazing Bug-Boy, with or without the mask. Anyone can see that."

"Thanks (Y/n). Hey Karen, how long has it been? Only thirty-seven minutes? We gotta get out of here!"

Peter jumped up, walking to the crate we came in, "No. That's awesome. Hey, this is like the glowy thing we found. Woah! You mean we've been carrying around a bomb?"

I got up, watching in concern as Peter knocked on the large metal doors holding us inside.

"Maybe you can figure out the code," I suggested, "Go through all the probable possibilities."

Peter grabbed his calculator from his backpack. He climbed up to the main panel and began his attempts at the code.

**Six Hours Later- 8:49 AM**

"Attempt two hundred and forty-nine," I yawned, waving water around my head idly.

I had washed away the dried blood on my head at hour four. I could have healed the cut but the aching in my head was already high from healing Peter. On top of that I had finished my book and tried to text MJ. There was no reception, so I hoped MJ would use my cover story.

Jumping up when the doors opened, I laughed as light flooded in. I slung my backpack over my shoulders, wrapping my arms around Peter as he swung out of the compound, catching a ride on a truck.

"Karen I need the fastest route back to the Decathlon!" Peter ordered, he jumped onto another truck.

We stayed on the truck as it drove to D.C. Peter fumbled with his phone to take it out of his bag.

"Ned, call me back! The glowy thing is a bomb!" Peter gripped his phone tightly, "Ned isn't answering. They must be in the competition. Car on our right."

We jumped to the truck driving beside us. Taking out my phone, I found texts from MJ asking where we were and that Liz believed my story. I then had one from Liz telling me I should rest and feel better.

"Oh Ned, you're alive!" Peter yelled in relief, calling Ned again, "Ned, where's the glowy thing, the glowy thing? No, no, Ned, the glowy thing is dangerous. Ned it's a bo- Hey Liz! I'm sorry. Liz you need to put Ned back on the phone. Don't let his bag go through an x-ray!"

Peter hung up, groaning in frustration. He grabbed my and jumped off the car. I took out my phone again to call MJ.

"MJ," I screamed, realizing how insane I must have sounded, "Where are you guys?"

_"The Washington Monument Why?"_

I ended the call without giving an answer. Telling Peter we sprinted through the city until the monument was in our sights.  We threw off our backpacks and Peter webbed them to a nearby tree. MJ was sitting on one bench, looking at the top of the monument after an explosion went off.

"Me friends are up there," she yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll help them," I assured, not bothering to hide my voice.

Looking over I grinned at the reflection pool in front of me. Perfect. Steeling my nerves I pulled as much water from the pool as I could and shot up the monument just behind Peter.

"Bug-Boy we need to find a way in!"

A drone popped off the spider symbol on Peter's chest. It hovered for a few moments before it flew to the top of the monument.

"There's a window near the top," Peter reported.

Lifting my hands we continued to rise up the structure. Three-fourths of the way up I dared a look down, regretting it immediately.

"Holy shit," I whimpered, hands balled into fists. If there was ever a time to control my powers it was now, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

"We gotta break the window," Peter shot a web near the top of the monument, swinging down to kick the glass. While Peter was swinging, I hit the glass with hard bursts of water, both of our efforts succeeding in nothing more than cracking the glass.

The deafening noise of a helicopter above us caught my attention.

"Return to the ground or we will open fire," a man in the helicopter warned.

Peter climbed up higher on the monument. I focused on hitting the glass, trusting Peter knew- mostly- what he was doing. When Peter came swinging back towards the window, I moved to the side. His feet slammed against it and shattered it completely.

"That works too," I jumped through the window.

The water gathered outside move into the monument. Shooting out my hands I helped Peter keep up the elevator. The glass doors Peter was holding himself on broke, sending him down and leaving all the weight on my shoulders.

I screamed out, arms shaking as the force of the drop pulled me forwards.

"Spider-Man," I yelled out, eyes scrunched shut in concentration, "A little help, please!"

A single web appeared from the elevator. It latched onto the support on top, lowering the strain on me and my mutation. Together, Peter and I pulled up the elevator to the level that the others were waiting on. Ned and Mr. Harrington jumped off. Before Liz could get to safety Peter lost his hold again, causing my body to slide forward.

"I got you. You're okay. You're okay," Peter grabbed a hold of Liz's wrist. When I was sure the two of them were safe, I dropped the elevator.

Sitting on the floor next to our Decathlon Team, I sighed in relief. Reaching forward I took Liz's other hand and pulled her to safety. The girl latched onto my neck, sobbing twice before quieting down.

"You're alive, it's alright," I assured her, pulling back so she could face Peter.

Peter lowered himself down in front of the entrance. Liz took a step towards him. Before she could say anything his web lost hold, and he fell.

"Are you really friends with Peter Parker?" Flash yelled down the shaft, "Is he really friends with Peter Parker?"

"Yes," I answered shortly, jumping down the shaft after Peter.

**Ten Hours Later- 7:58 PM**

Rubbing my tired eyes I stepped off of the bus and into the school parking lot. After Peter and I met the team back at the hotel, Liz still fussed over me and my well-being despite the life-threatening situation she was just in. Peter, on the other hand, got yelled at and a smack over the head.

"(Y/n)," Liz called out, pulling away from the tight hug her mom had her in, "I know you weren't feeling well so if you want to cancel going dress shopping on Saturday-"

"Liz I was more worried about if you could go," I smiled kindly, "I'll be fine going tomorrow. I feel better after taking medication and sleeping on the bus anyway."

Liz gave me a small smile, waving before she left with her mom. I turned, immediately getting pulled into a rib-crushing hug. Assuming it was my parents, I was surprised to find Aunt May smiling down at me.

"May?"

"Oh, sorry," May smiled sheepishly, "I'm just glad you're safe and all."

I met Peter's eyes over May's shoulder, "I was back at the hotel sick all day. I'm totally fine."

"Well, you should go home and rest more then. Are your parents here? I'd love to meet them."

Looking around for a few seconds I spotted my parents waiting by the car away from the crowd.

"They're over here," I led May and Peter over to my parents, each of whom gave me a hug when I approached.

"Mom, Dad, this is Peter's aunt."

"Nice to meet you," my dad shook may's hand, "I'm Lucas, and this is my wife Clara. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

The guardians of Peter and me delved into a conversation, allowing the two of us to step away to talk on our own.

"What do we do now?" I questioned, shivering at the cold night air.

"Keep trying to take down those guys I guess," Peter muttered, shrugging unsurely, "Being a hero makes everything more complicated."

"Well, it'd be easier if we weren't in high school, too. But we're a team now, that means whatever we do, we do it together."

"A team like the Avengers?"

I shook my head, "The X-Men."

Peter was silent for a few seconds, "But the Avengers are better."

"You wish Bug-Boy!"


	10. Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is great
> 
> Dress shopping is stressful
> 
> The Reader picks a blue one. Shocking.

I woke up the next morning at around 8:30, giving me an hour before Liz and her mom came to pick me up to go shopping.

Checking my phone and scrolling through social media for a few minutes, I then got up and meandered to the kitchen. Mom set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me, a cup of (Hot Drink) on the side.

"Thanks," I picked up the drink and blew on it.

"So, dress shopping for your first school dance. Are you excited?"

I shrugged. I set down my cup with a nearly inaudible  _clank_. Picking up my silverware I started on my food.

"I'm going with Liz, that'll be the best part. But having to go out in public with people... Not so much."

"It sounds girly either way," my dad shuddered, "Don't get me wrong. I saw a guy wearing a pastel blue dress when I was getting out of a cab the other day, and I kind of wanted to ask him where he got it so I could buy one."

"Or yourself or one of us?" Mom asked with a small laugh.

Dad shrugged, chuckling. Being raised a mutant, with my parents being close friends with all the teachers at Xaviers, had given all of us insight on the discrimination minorities faced. From that, all of us were on a level of acceptance and understanding that many couldn't reach.

My small family sat- or stood- around the kitchen counter together. All of us made small talk as we ate our breakfast. When we were done we put our dishes in the sink- Dad promising to wash them later that day.

I went back to my room and rummaged through my clothes until I found an outfit I could wear out. It was a black pair of jeans and a white shirt with LIBERTÉ written on the front in all caps black letters. It was simple enough for an outing to different stores around New York. I looked over the jewelry on top of my dresser. Gingerly picking up the gold locket the X-Men had given it I hooked it on my neck and went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I rinsed my face and patted it dry with a towel. Looking at myself in the mirror I styled my hair and put on a bit of makeup, putting in an effort I normally wouldn't I was leaving the house after all.

Swiping a bit of lip gloss over my lips I popped them, grinning when the sound echoed through the bathroom.

"Ooo, she's working it Clara!" I heard my dad yell from the living room.

"Yas queen!" Mom yelled in response.

"Where did you two learn to talk like that?" I asked in disappointment, walking to the living room to face my embarrassing parents.

"We're the cool parents, we go on all the social medias," Mom answered, making a peace sign.

"Mom... Stop."

"It's either this or we make constant book references. We can do both if you want."

"I love your Mrs. Weasley, do that!"

My mom nodded, continuing to write out the grocery list for that week. I checked the time. Liz and her mom would be at our apartment any minute.

Pulling on a pair of boots and a jacket I picked up my purse from the rack. Taking a seat at the counter I scrolled through Tumblr until I received a text from Liz.

_We're outside_

I smiled excitedly. Giving each of my parents a hug I made sure I had my key before leaving the apartment. Taking the elevator to the lobby I waved at the secretary- Jess, I learned- as I walked out. I spotted Liz's mom's car, a white escape with a few bumper sticker on the back. Quickly walking to the side I opened the door and got in the back.

"Hi (Y/n), I'm Doris," Liz's mom greeted kindly, "Liz has told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope," I joked with a small laugh.

"Maybe a rumor here or there. Who knows?" Smiling teasingly Liz looked back at me.

The car ride to the store was not. Not uncomfortable like I originally thought it would be. Doris was incredibly nice and knew how to keep a conversation going without making it strained and awkward. When Doris wasn't making conversation, the quiet space was filled with pop music playing from the radio.

After a twenty-minute car ride Doris pulled up to a moderately sized store. Large enough to have a parking lot that was half-way full. Doris parked in the nearest open spot, turning the key in the ignition so the car could turn off.

The three of us left the car and walked into the store. One of the workers immediately greeted us, asking us if we were looking for anything in particular. Doris shook her head politely, and we moved on. Rows upon rows of dresses lined the store, with two other sections for shoes and accessories.

"You'll be in blue, right?" Liz asked me.

"Huh?"

"Well, it's your favorite color isn't it? I don't know anyone who would dye their hair a color they  _don't_  like."

"Yeah, yeah I totally  _chose_  to dye streaks of my hair blue," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'll be in pink," Liz beamed, missing my nervous behavior, "Now we know where to find each other."

The two of us went our separate ways. Doris checked in on either of us every few minutes, taking dresses we had piled up to reserved dressing rooms.

I treaded through the two different aisles of blue dresses they had. One of them was dedicated to long dresses so most of those were automatically out. The short dresses held some promise.

"What about that one?"

I swore quietly, placing a hand over my heart. Liz was just behind me, holding her last two dresses. She giggled at my panic, pointing directly at the dress she mentioned. It wasn't bad, so I draped it over my arm. With Liz's help I found my last three dresses, with another two ready for me in a room.

"Do you know what's been going on with Peter?" Liz questioned as I was zipping up my first dress.

"The Stark Internship is crazy hard," I answered vaguely.

I stepped out of the dressing room, meeting Liz outside. Both of us shook our heads at the other's dresses. We both stepped back into our dressing rooms.

"I know that, it just seems like something's off. You two seem really close. I thought you could know something that I don't."

We stepped out again, immediately stepping back in.

"Even if I did know something, Peter would have to tell you himself," I sighed. Peter had to pull himself together and admit his feelings for Liz.

"To be honest, I feel like he might have a crush on you."

"What?"

When we stepped out this time, my face was burning up with a bright blush. Liz laughed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I like that one," I stuttered out, approving the dress Liz was wearing.

"You still have two more dresses," Liz pointed out, silently vetoing the one I had on.

I sighed, getting back into the dressing room to put on the next one, "Peter doesn't have a crush on me. He likes you."

"Well, I knew  _that_. But you two click better than we do. For all I know you could have a crush on  _him_."

I froze halfway through zipping up my dress. My eyes looked over my face in the mirror in front of me. The blush from before had spread to the tip of my nose and ears.

"It's not like that." I was so quiet I wasn't sure Liz could hear me.

Pushing past my thoughts I observed the dress I had on. I liked it more than any of the others. This was it. When I stepped out Liz- already in her normal clothes- nodded, approving the dress.

"We're just friends Liz. I wouldn't get in the way of his crush on you."

"Whatever you say," Liz teased, a knowing shine in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes, closing the dressing room door so I could change into my normal clothes again. Liz was waiting for me when I stepped out. Doris was just outside with a pair of shoes for Liz.

"I didn't know your size," Doris sent me an apologetic look.

"It's fine, I have some shoes that will work," I thought of the Converse at my apartment. Well taken care of and signed by all the X-Men.

We all checked out and walked back to the car. My dress protected by plastic next to me, I relaxed into the seat. Finding and buying a dress for a dance I didn't want to go to originally went easier than I thought.

When Doris pulled up in front of my building, I grabbed my dress and stepped out.

"Thank you so much!"

"Thank you for coming."

I closed the car door. Waving to Liz as they drove away. When they were out of my sight, I walked into my building. Taking the elevator to my floor I fished my keys out of my bag and unlocked the front door.

"Traitors!" I yelled as soon as I saw my parents. They were sitting on the couch with ice cream in their hands, "Was I even in your minds when you bought those delicious frozen treats?"

My parents look up at me with wide eyes. Spoonfuls of ice cream hung in the air, dripping off the spoons and into their cups.

"I challenge you to an agni kai!"

My dad set down his ice cream, standing up and facing me.

"Challenge accepted."

The two of us moved around each other, using fake Avatar bending moves. When I spotted a cup of water next to my mom, I swiped my hand to the side. The water rose up and hit my dad in the face.

Dad froze, mouth wide open in shock. My mom and I barked out with laughter. Waving my hand the water left my dad's face and returned to the cup. Leaning against the couch for support I felt my stomach ache with how much I was laughing.

"Your sundae is in the fridge," Mom wiped tears from her eyes.

"Awesome. And Dad, if you wish to restore your honor then you must find and capture the avatar. Only then can I call you the true heir to the throne."

"Not the movie one, right?"

"Oh, God no. If I did that then I'd mine as well give you a death sentence."

"Great, I'll get on that after I finish my ice cream."


	11. Ferries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're trying their best
> 
> It's not great
> 
> Peter can be mean

 

When the weekend was over, I returned to school as if everything was normal. I listened to the news reports of what happened while walking through the hallways. The school was going crazy over Spider-Man and Riptide.

When I was walking down the stairs Peter and Ned appeared beside me, already talking about what was going on.

"Should I tell everyone?"

"Ned if you tell a single soul I swear that you will find the entire Hudson River in your bedroom when you get home," I growled lowly. It was an empty threat. I couldn't lift an entire pool of water, much less a river. Either way, Ned seemed scared enough.

"We gotta get to class, anyway. Come on," I implored, motioning for the pair to follow me.

"I'm not going to class," Peter stated.

"But we have a Spanish quiz," Ned muttered hopelessly.

"Look, this guy is stealing from damage control to get the parts he needs for his weapons. All I gotta do is catch him. I might not even come back here. Mr. Stark is moving the Avengers upstate. If I bring this guy in..."

"Peter you can't be a high school dropout."

"I am so far beyond high school right now," Peter walked towards the door.

"Peter, the Principal is-"

"Parker, my office."

"Just keep walking Ned," I put a hand on Ned's back, ushering him to go with me to class.

"But Peter-"

"Is screwed. He needs this, trust me."

**Six Hours Later- 3:25 PM**

I had gone through my day as I normally would. The only difference was that Peter wasn't in first hour and spent the rest of the day being grumpy. He got detention for trying to run off, apparently. That meant I got a day off of patrol.

After getting home and making a snack, I settled on my bed to watch YouTube. I was fully prepared to not move from that position for the next two hours until my parents got home from work.

A half hour into my YouTube binge my phone pinged. Reaching out to grab it from my nightstand, my eyes widened when I saw it was from Peter.

_I'm on your roof_

_Wear your uniform_

Letting out a groan I slammed my computer shut. I dug into my closet and pulled out my uniform. I took off the comfy clothes I was wearing and put on my suit, nearly groaning again when I pressed the button that conformed it to my body. I was pulling on my boots while simultaneously pressing on my mask. I sent a text to my parents explaining that I was going out on patrol in case they got home before I got back.

Taking a lipstick out of my belt pocket I applied a layer. Everything finished, I stepped onto the fire escape. Taking the stairs two at a time I met Peter on the roof.

"Thought you had detention," I greeted, wrapping my arms around Peter's neck. I trusted him to take us wherever he had planned for us to go.

"I did, but Spider-Man comes first."

"You are going to be in so much trouble," I smirked, "Where are we going anyway? You sort of kidnapped me."

"One of the guys that was under the bridge has a criminal record. Karen found him on a security cam so we're going to interrogate him. Interrogation mode? Sure. What's different?"

"You sound like a demon," I deadpanned.

The two of us soon arrived at Aaron Davis' location. He was putting grocery bags into the trunk of his car. Peter webbed his hand to the top of his trunk to gain his attention.

"Remember me?" Peter asked in the gravelly, dark tone of Interrogation Mode, "We need information. You're gonna give it to us now."

"What happened to your voice? What happened to his voice?" Aaron turned to me.

"What do you mean?'

"I heard you by the bridge I know what a girl sounds like."

I snorted, moving my hand to cover my mouth so Peter couldn't see how much I was smiling.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy. I mean, I'm a- I'm a man."

"I don't care what you are. A boy, a girl-"

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy- Look, who is selling these weapons? I need to know. Give us names or else."

Aaron slammed the trunk. Peter jumped back. I crossed my arms, raising a brow and staying put.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Aaron asked Peter, passing over me.

"Deactivate interrogation mode," Peter grumbled.

"Look, these people are selling weapons that are insanely dangerous. Lots of people can, and will, be hurt if they keep on selling them on the street."

"The other night, you told that dude, 'if you shoot somebody, shoot me.' It's pretty ballsy. I don't want those weapons in this neighborhood. I got a nephew who lives here."

"Who are these guys? What can you tell me about the guy with the wings?"

"Other than he's a psychopath dressed as a demon, nothing. I don't know who he is or where he is. But I do know where he's gonna be. This crazy dude I used to work with, he's supposed to be doing a deal with him."

"When?"

"Staten Island Ferry, four-thirty."

"Awesome. That's gonna dissolve in two hours," Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"No, no, no. Come back and fix this."

"You deserve that!" I called out as we ran from the scene.

Peter and I swung to the Staten Island Ferry. When we arrived Peter stuck to the metal side, and I used the water from around us to keep me up.

"Okay, Karen, activate Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode. Okay... The guy from the bridge is up front, man I hate that guy. Who's the other guy he's talking to? No record? Great. May, I can't talk to her right now, put her on voicemail. Okay, dronie, keep an eye on that guy."

We climbed to the top level of the ship. Gripping the railing tightly, we leaned over the side to watch the deal go down.

"Alright, one of the guys has a criminal record. No, what is it with you and instant kill mode? Dronie, scan the ship for a white pickup truck."

I followed the small drone with my eyes as it flew past us and around the ferry to scan for the truck. The two of us waited patiently as the drone did as it was told.

"Oh, this is perfect," Peter whispered excitedly, "They got the buyers, sellers, and weapons all in one place."

"That's what you said the last time, and we blew up a national monument," I reminded Peter.

"No, no, no! Redirect call," Peter ignored my earlier statement, "Uh, I'm actually at school. Extra-curricular. I'm in the middle of something."

The ferry's horn went off.

"I'm at late band practice."

"Peter," I pointed out one of the men holding up the keys to the truck.

"Hey, uh, Mr. Stark I gotta go. End call," Peter held out his hand and yanked the keys from the man's hand, "I'll take those. Yoink!"

Peter and I jumped down to the main level, "Guys the illegal weapons ferry left at four."

I lifted my hands and whipped water towards two of the men. Peter threw one of the men off the side of the boat.

The new Shocker activated his gauntlet, swinging towards us. Peter webbed his arm and swung him over the metal railing so he electrified himself instead of us. Within all the fuss the telltale yelling of a higher authority- the FBI, they announced- cut through our fighting. Still, we continued.

I looked down at the white truck, spotting a man with graying hair smirking at us. Raising my hand to freeze him, I paused in confusion when he disappeared behind the truck. When he reappeared, he was the Vulture.

"Bug-Boy!" I yelled in warning. Vulture reached into the truck and pulled out a weapon.

In unison, we ducked under a shot from the deadly laser. Peter webbed the Vulture's arm, pulling down. He dropped the weapon. Jumping to action I splashed water over the weapon, freezing it. The ice soon shook, and a few lasers broke through. It was overheating.

Both of us swearing, I shoved Peter to the side as one laser moved past us. The power it had stored up in a few short seconds of not being used cut the ferry in half. Water gushed up the lower levels, pushing the two halves of the ship apart even faster.

I shook my head to focus on our villains. They were gone. The Vulture and the new Shocker had disappeared, leaving us to deal with the ferry.

"Spider-Man," was all I needed to say before Peter sprang into action.

"Handle the water," Peter ordered as he swung to a higher point of the ship.

I gulped. Even the water on one level was ten times more than what I had been able to handle before. How would I be able to handle four levels and rising?

Planting my feet, I held my hands out in front of me. As soon as I activated my mutation, I felt the strain. Harsh pulls at my muscles, a pounding in my head. Water was still entering the ship. But I was buying time for Peter. That's all I had to do.

Taking the chance I looked up at Peter, momentarily losing my concentration. I wished we had coms to share. We would have to get on that. From what I could tell he was swinging from both sides of the ship, piecing it back together.

Looking at Peter took away important focus on the water. Without my mutation keeping it at bay, it burst through the floor even more. Forcing myself to focus I grunted, pushing the water back down.

The ship seemed to stabilize for a few seconds. Then, Peter's webs snapped, and the ship's state deteriorated.

"Shit," I hissed. The pulling on my muscles strengthened until they seemed to snap.

The water rose around my legs, reaching my waist. Cars were floating out the ferry around me, sinking into the river. The water was up to my chest when the ship was pushed together again. I looked up at Peter for an explanation, but he was as confused as I was.

Moving my hands around my body I pushed myself up to Peter's level. Dropping next to him I bent the water off of me.

"I tried Peter," I panted, flexing my hands. It hurt like hell, "But there was so much-"

I cut myself off with a harsh cough. An effort to get more air into my lungs.

"Hi Spider-Man, Riptide, band practice, was it?"

I groaned, wiping the rapidly forming sweat from my brow. The ship joined together entirely. The citizens on it cheered.

Peter wrapped an arm around my waist and climbed to the same level Tony was working on, "Mr. Stark, is there anything we can do?"

"I think you've done enough."

Reaching out for Peter's hand, I pulled him off the ship. Free-falling, water leaped up from the surface and caught us before we could hit. Waving my hand in front of me we were brought to the rooftop of a building on the shore.

"Previously on Peter and (Y/n) screw the pooch," Tony stated, hovering in front of us, "I told you two to stay away from this and instead you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the  _one thing_  I told you not to do."

"Is everyone okay?" Peter asked, eyes downcast.

"No thanks to you."

I stepped forward, ready to start swinging, "No thanks to  _us_? We warned you that those weapons were out there but you didn't listen to us! You've done nothing but argue with Captain America about whether Scarlet Witch deserves basic human rights. Even now, you're still looking for vindication!"

"If you even cared you'd actually be here," Peter grumbled.

The suit opened, and Tony stepped out, "I did listen, kids. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a fourteen-year-old kid. Now, everyone thinks I'm insane supporting a girl who opposed the accords. I kept you from getting arrested (Y/n)."

"I would've been fine without your help." I thought of how many connections Professor X had.

"We're fifteen."

"No, this is where you zip it! The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? 'Cause that's on you. And if one of you died, I feel like that's on me."

"I just... I wanted to be like you."

"And I wanted you to be better. Okay, it's not working out. I'm gonna need the suit back. (Y/n), I'm going to have a long talk about Professor Xavier about this."

My blood ran cold. Of course Tony knew about the school, how could he not? I knew the professor wouldn't punish me for my actions, but knowing that Tony held the location of hundreds of young mutants scared me.

"Mr. Stark, I'm nothing without this suit," Peter said tearfully.

"If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it. God, I sound like my dad."

"I don't have any other clothes."

"We'll sort that out. Wait here," Tony stepped back towards his suit, "And don't even try to leave Peter because I know where you live. And (Y/n), well I can't exactly control you but your old team can."

"It's more like the other way around." Neither of them heard my blood control reference, but the thought made me even more bitter.

The suit closed around Tony and he flew off to find Peter some clothes. Pinching the bridge of my nose to calm down, I turned to Peter. He was still near tears. Putting a hand on his shoulder, I smiled reassuringly.

"Peter you don't need the suit to be a hero."

"What to you know?" Peter smacked my hand away, "We were surrounded by water, that's  _your_  element. And what did you do to help?"

"Peter that much water- I don't know if I'll  _ever_  be able to handle that. It felt like my body was being torn apart."

"How do you think I felt holding the ship together? God, I don't know why I worked with you in the first place."

"Bug-Boy-"

"What kind of mutant can't use their mutation?"

Blinking back tears, I took a few steps back. Peter's eyes widened, and he stepped towards me.

"(Y/n), I-"

I turned and leaped off the building. Water formed from the air around me and kept me in the air. The air pressure against my eyes let my tears burst free.

I didn't bother to wipe them away.

~*~

When I crawled through my bedroom window, my parents were on my bed waiting for me.

"We saw the news."

Four simple words and I broke down. Throwing myself at my parents I sobbed. They wrapped their arms around me. Neither said anything.

"I've never felt so useless," I sniffled, pulling my mask off to throw it across the room, "We were surrounded by water and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Honey, it was a ferry. You can't control an entire pool of water, much less a ferry full of it. You did your best," Mom cooed soothingly.

"Can I take a mental health day tomorrow?"

"Of course," Dad nodded, "I can call in sick if you want me to. We can hang out and watch movies and cry all day."

"I'll be fine alone. I have a lot to think about. And I'll probably just blast musicals all day."

"If you're sure. Dinner's ready when you are. It's chinese night."

"At least one good thing can come out of tonight."


	12. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is very angsty
> 
> Stan Lee gets a cameo
> 
> RIP

__

I woke up slowly. Rolling over to look at my alarm clock I sighed. I would be finish my first hour if I was at school. I picked up my phone, looking at the texts I had received. I answered Liz's simply.

_Sick. Guess what I had at the Decathlon came back_

I answered MJ truthfully.

_Hero problems. Needed a day off_

Peter had texted me a few times, but I ignored those for obvious reasons. One of Ned's texts caught my eye.

_Peter says "I don't know why I said it but it isn't true."_

_I don't know what he's talking about but he means it_

Breathing in deeply through my nose I closed out of the app, leaving both Peter and Ned on read. I didn't know how I could answer either of them. Ned didn't do anything wrong, but Peter was his best friend, he wouldn't understand. Spending a few more minutes on my phone I finally hunkered down and walked to the kitchen.

"Donuts?" I asked myself when I saw a box of them sitting on the counter. A sticky note was on top, "You deserve it, Mom and Dad."

Sliding open the box I took out a (F/d). The sweet taste enveloped my senses. I hummed appreciatively. I couldn't remember the last time I had a donut. Probably the last time the X-Men had finished a mission.

Success.

The word turned the sweet taste in my mouth bitter. What was success exactly? Different people gave different answers, so what was mine?

I knew one thing for certain. Success wasn't what happened the day before. If I wanted to be a hero, I had to do better. I had to  _be_  better. I was too content with controlling small amounts of water and concentrating them into weapons. I had to evolve.

Frustration bubbled up within me as I finished my donut. Every frustrating moment in the past week flashed through my mind in a slideshow. I had been in New York for a week and everything was going to hell.

The X-Men told me to go live a normal life, although the Professor implied that I should continue hero work. No matter what I chose to do, this wasn't what they would have wanted for me. Stuck in a state of self-hate and confusion. A bumpy road to a hero partnership gone wrong.

With breakfast finished I changed into a pair of exercise clothes. I stuck my phone into the small pocket in the pants and picked up my earbuds from my nightstand. Filling up a water bottle I carried it by my side on the way to the elevator. Once inside, I pressed the gym floor button.

Leaning against the railing I took in a few deep breaths. Closing my eyes I focused on the mechanical hum of the machine.

_"God, I don't know why I worked with you in the first place."_

_"Bug-Boy-"_

_"What kind of mutant can't use their mutation?"_

_Whoosh._ My eyes snapped open as the doors did. I stepped over the threshold and directly into the gym. Weaving my way through the different equipment, I settled on a punching bag in the corner. Logan always told me that when I wanted to punch someone, a punching bag was the next best thing. I was sure he didn't follow his own advice most of the time, but I appreciated it all the same.

The first punch was the one I would later regret the most. It was the key to the floodgates. Every negative emotion rushed through and concentrated in my punches. The force whipped the punching bag around on its chain. To compensate I bounced on the balls of my feet to shift with it.

Hooks, jabs, and kicks were thrown at the bag mercilessly. Sweat gathered along my brow and upper lip. Drips in between my shoulder blades told me it had gathered there as well.

I wasn't counting each punch, but I must have been around two hundred when the skin on my knuckles split open. The sting of my sweat hitting my raw skin caused me to hiss and pause in my assault.

My breathing was heavy, uneven. The insistent stinging in my arms told me I'd be feeling it in the morning. That topped with how far I had pushed myself already would make for a lot of pain. It made me wish I could really heal myself instead of just spreading the pain farther along my body.

Taking a long swig from my water I checked the time on my phone.

"Eleven twenty? I've been at it for almost an hour."

I wiped my brow with the back of my hand, careful to avoid making contact between my knuckles and forehead. A door on the other side of the gym caught my attention. POOL, in all caps, told me what was on the other side.

_"We were surrounded by water and what did you do?"_

_"... You can't control a pool full of water much less a ferry."_

Something hot and roaring flared in my chest. I marched over to the door, throwing it open. The smell of chlorine immediately hit my nose, burning it slightly. I pressed forward, pausing at the edge of the water.

The air was humid inside, different from the dry autumn air outside, and the controlled air inside the building. Chairs and tables were scattered around the pool, with a staircase in the shallow and a ladder in the deep.

"You can do this (Y/n), prove all of them wrong."

Pepping myself up I shook out my arms. They sang out in protest. Holding out both of my hands I concentrated on the element in front of me. Moving my hands up and down, I watched as the water became unsettled. Bit by bit it rose into the air out of the pool. All the water was out. I grunted, holding it in place as long as I could. Dropping it back, the water sloshed over the side and splashed my shoes. I didn't care.

I ran a hand under my nose. A red streak marked the back of my hand. I sniffled, smelling metals.

"Just like Eleven," I shook my head and left the pool.

I grabbed my water bottle from the gym and entered the elevator. Pressing the button for my floor I closed my eyes, relaxing. I had pushed myself hard today, physically and with my mutation. It was early in the day but sleep sounded nice.

The elevator stopped, and a vaguely familiar elderly man stepped inside. I smiled politely, keeping my eyes open this time. Silence fell over us until we stopped at my level.

"You might want to find some boxing gloves. Your hands don't look so good."

I chuckled, flexing my hands, "Thanks for the advice."

The man nodded as the doors closed. I entered my apartment and threw my keys on the counter, setting my water bottle next to them. I took of my damp tennis shoes and left them by the door. Leaving faint footmarks on the hardwood, I went to the kitchen.

Washing my hands in the double-binned sink, I tinted the water near the drain red. Knowing I would have to deal with the flesh wound, I healed my knuckles. I took two Ibuprofen to deal with the rising pain in my hands afterward. I went through the fridge and took out some leftover soup to heat.

When the microwave beeped, I carefully took out the hot container and set it on the counter. Getting a spoon I sat down and ate. I had a few more texts from Peter, ignored, a text from MJ, two texts from Ned, and a text from Liz. Answering the ones I wanted to, I opted to watch YouTube to calm down.

When I was done I put the bowl in the sink. I would wash it later, or pile up more dishes on top. Whatever was more convenient at the time. They would be washed eventually.

Not having anything to focus on, I was painfully aware of how sticky I was. Covered in dried up sweat and chlorinated pool water. It was 12:40, early in the afternoon, but I worked hard enough for a shower.

When everything was set up, I stepped under the spray of water from the showerhead. It was... strange. Normally, water felt like home. Like I was back at Xavier's. But now I was overwhelmed with insecurity. Sure, I had lifted the water in the pool, but it was something I failed at when people needed me the most.

"What use is a hero who can't use their powers?" I asked myself, turning the water off.

The pulsing insecurity shifted into a suffocating sadness. My mutation was something I was so confident in, minus the  _incident_. Riptide wasn't scared of who she was. She was crazy proud and did what was best. Now I was unsure.

People said things they didn't mean when they were mad. I understood that. Ned had proven that Peter was in that situation, but the entire situation brought up all the thoughts I had pushed to the back of my mind. Now they were an army, waging war on all the positivity I felt.

I was young, a teenager, and emotions were at an all-time high. When mutations reacted to emotions, things could get bad. I wasn't as strong in my mutation as I wanted to be. Half- maybe more- of the world hated my kind and on top of that all I was generally inexperienced in the world of heroes and villains.

In a world where you could communicate with someone across the Earth in a heartbeat, I had never felt more alone.

**Five Hours Later- 6:48 PM**

I woke up from my long power nap to the insistent buzzing of my phone. Reaching over I grabbed the device aggressively. Holding it up to my face, I read off the text from Liz.

_I know you aren't feeling well, and you totally shouldn't feel obligated to but homecoming would be great with you there._

That was right. It was homecoming night. In the midst of everything that was going on I completely forgot. I turned my head to look at my dress. It hadn't been removed from it's plastic covering since I bought it.

My fingers hovered over the keys as I thought about what to say. Half of me wanted to say yes, and the other half wanted to say no. I weighed my options, the pros, and cons.

_Peter asked you to go with him, didn't he?_

_Yeah, we're just getting to the school. Dad is giving him 'the talk'_

I chuckled, turning my phone off to get out of bed. Liz already knew my answer, so did I. My stomach grumbled, telling me to eat. I walked to the kitchen and got a snack to hold me over until my parents got home in thirty minutes to make dinner. While I was getting a glass of water my phone rang with a call. I was popular. It was the Star Wars theme, which meant Ned was calling.

"What's up Ned? Aren't you at homecoming?" I questioned, putting the phone on speaker.

 _"Peter just ran after the Vulture who is apparently Liz's dad and he needs help,"_ Ned whisper-yelled in one breath.

"Did he ask you to call me?" My best friend's dad was our villain. Of course.

_"Yeah, why?"_

"That's surprising," I hummed casually, taking a bite of my food, "Look, Ned, I don't think Peter wants an incompetent mutant to ruin the mission. I'm sure he can handle it."

I hung up before Ned could say anything else. Leaving against the counter I ran my hands over my face. Why did I get stuck in a soap opera?

_I do believe you could use some advice_

"Professor? Are you using Cerebro?"

_Well, Tony Stark contacted me and told me what happened. I told him a few words that made Logan scold me before I thanked him for watching over you. Now it seems that you need my help rather than my discipline_

"I know people say things when they're mad, but I feel like he's right. He's right, why wouldn't he be?"

_(Y/n), it's about time you pressed the other button on the locket we gave you. Everyone recorded something special for moments like these. Mine is the last watch it. Whatever you choose to do in this situation, we'll be proud of you no matter what_

I felt the Professor leave my mind.

Leaving my snack on the counter, I rushed to my room. Snatching up my locket I hesitantly pressed the second button. A hologram appeared, a time stamp on the bottom. It was long, around an hour. Running my finger along the time stamp, I fast-forwarded until I saw the Professor's face.

_"(Y/n), I believe I'm the last one on here. With that, I can give my advice and encouragement. In all my years of teaching and encountering mutants, you have made a mark I will never forget. Since the day we invited you to the school you were extraordinary. Filled with a fighting spirit I hadn't seen since the first class of X-Men. Even when your mutation revealed sides that frightened you, you worked hard to make up for your mistakes. You bring true meaning to the phrase mutant and proud."_

My eyes burned with unshed tears. Closing the locket I grabbed my uniform from my closet. They believed in me. Maybe I didn't believe in myself, but they believed in me. I'd be damned if I was going to disappoint them.

In the process of pulling my uniform on, I texted Ned with one hand asking where Peter was. He sent an address for an old warehouse, long abandoned and scheduled for demolishing years from now.

With my uniform on I put on a later of blue lipstick. Crawling through my window I sent a text to my parents explaining the situation and tucked my phone away in its proper pouch.

~*~

The building Ned gave me directions to was demolished by the time I got there. I was doubting the address Ned gave me when I heard Peter's screams. While pain was an underlying factor, it was like he was encouraging himself.

"Come on Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man!"

"Peter?" I maneuvered around, under, and over the rubble, following Peter's voice, "Bug-Boy where are you?"

"(Y/n), I'm over here," Peter's loud voice led me to him. His arms were straining under the weight of the pillar on his back, but it was nearly off, "I'm so close."

Activating my dispensers I assisted Peter in removing the rubble. Throwing it to the side I fell to my knees and pulled him into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around my torso weakly.

"You came."

"'Course I did Bug-Boy, we're a team. You don't have to do this alone. Now come on, we've got some villain ass to kick."

 


	13. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle
> 
> Reader is an angsty little teen
> 
> But her and Peter are cute so things end up okay

After a rushed explanation from Peter, we hurried out of the building after the Vulture. Peter pointed out his hunched form on top of a billboard, biding his time.

Peter wrapped an arm around my waist and shot out a web to bring us to the top of a building near the billboard. Wrapping my arms around his neck to stay secure, Peter shot out another web at the edge of Vulture's wing. Pulling us off the building, we flew behind our target.

Closing my eyes tightly, my grip became a vice around Peter. He didn't make any indication that he was in pain, however. I was fine with heights, for the most part. I trusted Peter more than I trusted a plane though.

"Don't tell me how high we're going," I told Peter, only looking up at the sky. If I looked down, I would truly notice how high up we were.

"Okay," Peter replied, though his voice was strained. I remembered D.C. He was so nervous on top of the monument. Going above the skyscrapers of New York was new to both of us.

Vulture latched onto the bottom of the Stark plane. His wings came together to form a wind shield around him. Peter shifted onto the plane, nearly dropping me with he switched over. I frantically grabbed onto his shoulder and bicep.

"Don't," I ordered, trying to keep the quiver out of my voice, "I  _do not_ stick to things like you do."

Peter hummed in remembrance and slid back a little, his body moving over one of the reflection cameras. Peter forced his hands forward, trudging forward against the harsh winds beating against us. When he reached the Vulture's wings he flipped over so he had the momentum to kick them off. I shifted, so I was lying on Peter's stomach, with my back to his chest. I swung my leg out twice and successfully shifted the wings enough so we could wiggle inside.

Jumping in shock and nearly falling when the wings moved, Vulture dropped from the plane and flew at us. Peter shuffled down the side of the plane, his grip staying strong. Vulture swung back around towards us, narrowly missing us as he scraped the side of the plane.

My grip loosened when Peter swung around, webbing the plane and Vulture. My eyes widened when my fingers slipped past the fabric of Peter's red hoodie. I was falling.

"No!" Peter screamed. He let go of the web holding the Vulture, webbing my wrist to catch me.

"Oh my God," I breathed out, trying to steady my racing heart.

Vulture and Peter got sucked into the turbines. Peter and I sprang into action, freezing and webbing the turbine until it stopped moving when we dropped down on top. The turbine fell out of place. Peter webbed the top of the plane and pulled us up. The Vulture scraped the metal near us, trying to knock us towards the working turbine.

Vulture cut Peter's web, and we fell back, having a near miss with the turbine. Swallowing my fear, I poked my head over the side of the plane as we lost altitude. We were near water. I turned to Peter, who was forcing the wing of the plane to turn so we'd land away from the buildings.

"Peter we need to jump," I yelled, holding out my hand. He let go of his web and took my hand in his.

Together, we jumped off the plane, hurtling towards the water below us. I swung up my free hand. The river shot up and caught us in the air. It was like hitting concrete from a few feet up, but less painful than the original impact would have been.

I moved my hand in front of my body. The water pulsed forward, giving us a ride to the shore. Peter pulled off his makeshift mask, throwing it to the side. I lowered my head, thankful that the adrenaline running through my veins was dulling the pain.

Nerves spiking, I shoved Peter to the side as the Vulture charged at us.

"Hey Pedro, (Y/n)," Vulture growled, attacking again.

Peter shot a web but missed by a fair amount. Vulture pinned Peter with his talons, punching him several times. I swung my hand, knocking off the Vulture's metal fist and bringing his attention to me. His talons latched on to me, swinging me into the air, kicking me to the ground only to pick me up and slam me down again.

Coughing, I tried in vain to get air into my lungs. My vision was clouded by black spots. Rolling to the side, I gulped in as much air as I could manage. At least when I was fighting people with guns they were overly confident in their less than stellar abilities. The Vulture knew how to fight.

I didn't fight when I was picked up and dropped next to a near unconscious Peter. Vulture moved away from us and picked up a box to fly away. I pressed my hand against the sand, pushing my body up.

"Your wingsuit. Your wing suit's gonna explode!" Peter screamed, throwing out a web to pull away the crate. I noted the glowing chitauri cores inside, just like the one from D.C, "The radiation!"

Peter was cut off when the Vulture cut his web, causing him to fall back. I grit my teeth and pushed myself to my feet, nearly falling as soon as I was up.

"Time to go home kids," Vulture announced.

Peter attempted to launch another web but nothing came out. Peter dug into his sweatshirt pockets for a refill, dropping it in the sand, "Shit!"

Fire surrounded us, drying up the air. When I pressed my dispensers nothing came out. The river seemed to be miles away, not to mention it was behind the largest flames. And yet, I still felt something I could control.

Quivering, I held up my bloody hands. They were so tense they nearly locked up. A combination of the pain, situation, and heat burning my eyes forced tears to form and fall. The salt removed soot from my face and landed on my lips. Steeling my nerves, the Vulture stiffened and dropped the box as it exploded. He fell limply to the ground, away from the fire.

Peter rushed towards our villain. I backed up into the smoke, using it as a cover. It irritated my eyes, but it was better than facing my partner. Peter's head snapped up in my direction, but he didn't see me.

Turning away, I ran. I wasn't sure why. Whether it was the fear, exhaustion, or shock. A combination of all three was a contender. Vulture, Liz's dad, was alive. Peter could easily handle him now. I wasn't needed anymore.

~*~

I came home to two crying parents, and I cried with them. We sat there, on my bedroom floor, sobbing our unintelligible words until none of us could cry anymore. And when we couldn't cry anymore we just hugged each other.

Soot had traveled from me to my parents' clothes, loose grains of sand still falling off of my uniform. The smell of smoke lingered in the air, continuing to burn my nose. My parents seemed terrified and had half a mind to ban me from ever leaving the apartment again. On top of that, I had broken the most serious oath I made with myself. But, we were together, and alive.

And to me and my family, that was all that mattered.

**Two Days Later (3rd P.O.V)**

Peter and Ned walked down the hallway of the school side by side. Neither of them had seen (Y/n) since everything had happened, and Peter was concerned that whatever (Y/n) did to the Vulture had hurt her. He had no idea how her mutation worked, after all.

"It looked so insane. That whole- Like, it was just crazy. You were like 'Ahh' and I just hit him with the 'pew'."

"You saved me," Peter agreed, his eyes spotting Liz hugging Betty tightly, "Hey Liz!"

Peter jogged towards Liz, who gave him an unreadable look.

"Liz, I'm so sorry."

"You say that a lot. What are you sorry for this time?" Liz sniffled, chuckling quietly, "The dance? That uh, that was a pretty crappy thing to do."

"Well, yeah, but I-I mean, your dad, I can't imagine what you're going through. If there's anything I can do to help..."

"I guess we're moving to Oregon. Mom says it's nice there, so that's cool. Anyway, Dad doesn't want us here during the trial, so..."

"Liz, I- I-"

"(Y/n) visited me yesterday, brought some movies, chocolate, stuff like that," Liz smiled at the new memory, "She's really, really amazing Peter. I think you'd be great together."

"Oh, no Liz-"

"It's alright," Liz smiled reassuringly, "I won't be here to get in the way anymore. Bye Peter, I hope whatever's going on with you, you figure it out."

Liz walked past Peter, wiping her eyes. Peter watched her go sadly, sighing when she exited the school with her mom.

Later that day he sat in the library with the rest of the Decathlon team, minus Liz and (Y/n).

"Congratulations Decathlon national champions," the team clapped and cheered, "I'm gonna have to put this back in the trophy case soon, but just for motivation right now at this practice. I'm a little ahead of the game, but we will need a new team captain next year. So I'm appointing Michelle."

The team clapped. Michelle gave them a real smile, to Peter's surprise.

"Thanks. My Friends call me MJ."

"I thought you only had one friend," Ned pointed out.

"Yeah, and she calls me MJ," MJ rolled her eyes, though the smile on her face said her annoyance wasn't real.

Peter's phone buzzed, and he picked it up, seeing a text from an unknown number.

_Go to the bathroom_

"Hey, I gotta go," Peter started.

"Where are you going?" MJ raised a suspicious brow, "What are you hiding Peter?" MJ smirked as Peter stuttered, "I'm just kidding. I don't care. Bye."

Peter let out a sigh of relief and stood up, walking to the nearest boys bathroom. When he walked in Happy was there waiting for him.

"Hey, Happy. What, uh, what are you doing here?" Peter questioned.

"I really owe you one. I don't know what I would do without this job. I mean, before I met Tony-"

Happy was cut off by a toilet flushing. Tiny walked out of a stall, looking at Happy in confusion as he washed his hands and left the bathroom.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to be awkward. Boss wants to see you."

"Is he here too?"

"In the toilet? No, he's upstate."

"Upstate? Like, upstate-upstate?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**One Hour Later**

"Take a look. It's pretty impressive, huh?" Happy pointed out the window at the Avengers facility, "They just finished remodeling the whole thing."

The car drove into the facility, parking in the lot. Peter got out of his seat, following Happy inside to meet Tony.

"Oh, there they are," Tony greeted cheerfully, "Give me a minute with the kid."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I gotta talk to the kid."

"I'll be close behind."

"How about a loose follow, yeah? Boundaries are good." Tony put his arm around Peter's shoulders, leading him down the hallway, "Sorry I took your suit. I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect sort of tough-love moment that you needed. To urge you on. Don't you think?"

"I guess," Peter shrugged awkwardly.

"You screwed the pooch hard. Big time. But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies... All right, not my best analogy. I was wrong about you. I think, with a little more mentoring, you two could be real assets to the team."

Tony and Peter approached the end of the hallway where a double door sat. Peter finally noticed the outline of a person in front of the doors.

"Wait, Mr. Stark. You  _two_?"

"Right, well, I thought you'd want a friend," Tony pointed at the figure. It was then Peter noticed the bright blue lipstick they were wearing. There was only one person who would do that, "She was a bit harder to convince to come up here. Almost had to kidnap her."

Peter left Tony behind and sped up his pace. Nearly running, he tackled (Y/n) into a bone-crushing hug. The teen groaned in pain, tapping Peter's shoulder in a surrendering motion.

"Didn't heal myself entirely, still dealing with the pain," she chuckled, burying her head in his shoulder when he let up, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For running, for not answering your texts or calls. For not telling you I could... Well, you saw what I did."

"A touching moment, really," Tony interrupted the pairs moment, "But there's something else you might want to see." Two panels moved from the wall and revealed new suits for (Y/n) and Peter, "Now, there's about fifty reporters behind that door. Real ones, not bloggers."

Peter and (Y/n) walked towards their new suits. Peter had a black spider on his chest still, but its legs spread across his chest and arms and were bordered by gold. (Y/n)'s suit was black with blue detailing. A new design covered the chest and a new mask would cover the lower half of her face instead of her eyes.

"Once we're done in there Happy will show you two to your rooms. You're near Vision. Warning, he doesn't understand doors or walls."

Peter and (Y/n) turned to each other, making different facial expressions and hand motions in a silent conversation. Finally, Peter turned back to Tony.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I'm good. We're good."

"You're good? What do you mean you're good?"

"Well, I mean, I'd rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. (Y/n) and I are a team. Where I go she goes and vice versa," Peter sent (Y/n) a smile, using her phrase to describe himself.

"You gotta think about this. Last chance, yes or no?"

"No." (Y/n) and Peter stated in unison.

"Okay, uh, Happy will take you home."

"Oh, don't worry about it," (Y/n) pulled out her phone, "I have friends upstate, one of which that can teleport."

"Ah, yes. I've been meaning to visit that school of yours. I'm free next Tuesday if you want to show me around-"

"No!" (Y/n) shouted, "Not Tuesdays. Wade visits on Tuesdays."

"Alright. Avoid Wade, noted. You two stay alive then, keep up the good work."

Peter and (Y/n) nodded, walking back down the hallway. (Y/n) sent a text to Kurt, stepping through the front door as Peter opened it for her. The pair shared smiles as they jumped down the steps of the building.

A puff of blue smoke appeared in front of them, Kurt giving (Y/n) a quick hug as a greeting.

"Alright, Peter this will be a bit uncomfortable," Kurt warned as he grabbed (Y/n)'s arm, "I will take you home first."

"You can drop us both off there," (Y/n) assured.

(Y/n) held out her hand for Peter to take. Without hesitation, Peter looped his fingers through hers.

Kurt bamphed the two into the alleyway outside of Peter's apartment building, giving (Y/n) one last hug before he teleported away. Peter and (Y/n) barely took notice of the fact that they were still holding hands. They took the elevator up to Peter's apartment and passed Aunt May on the way to his room. She was busy in the kitchen, barely acknowledging the pair.

The two spotted two brown paper bags on Peter's bed. (Y/n) grabbed and opened the one with her name on it.

"Knew you would go to Peter's before going home. This was Plan B. You're welcome," (Y/n) read off the sticky note inside. Below the note was her uniform, fully repaired from its previous rips and stains. Her parents must have talked to Tony at some point.

"May?" Peter called, pulling out his own uniform. There was no answer.

"Thirty seconds," (Y/n) grinned before running to the bathroom.

She quickly put on the new uniform. It was exactly the same as her last one, seeing as the newer one would have been for Avengers use. The girl sighed happily as she skipped back to Peter's room, pulling off her mask when she entered.

The two turned around and looked into the mirror near Peter's bed. (Y/n)'s eyes widened in fear and shock when she saw Aunt May approach behind them. Peter had the same look on his face when realized who was standing behind them.

"What the fu-"

 


	14. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May is very concerned
> 
> The Reader is in love
> 
> "Non-dates" are one of my favorite tropes

__

Peter and I turned to face May, ready for the worst. She had just openly said one of the highest swear words in front of us. That gave us a hint of the severity.

"May-" Peter started.

"Peter Benjamin Parker..."

"Wait! I- We can explain. Don't freak out! If you freak out then I'm gonna freak out. Would you believe these are just costumes?"

May's eyes widened as she put the pieces together, "You're Spider-Man and Riptide! Why didn't you tell me? Stark Internship my ass! I'm so young I should not be feeling this old. I specifically told you to run away from danger! And  _you_  (Y/n), Riptide showed up when you did. That's why you're so close!"

"You're freaking out!" Peter yelled back, gripping his hair. If I wasn't panicking, I would have been laughing, "I can climb walls did you know that? Mr. Stark took me to Germany. I got beat up by (Y/n) but we're cool now. My suit has an instant kill setting and I can lift a bus!"

"You didn't need to tell her your life story," I whispered, fearing for my life.

May stepped forward, grabbing us by the ear, "Do you two have any idea how dangerous that job is? How many times have you been hurt?"

"I can heal people," I yelped, leaving out the part about the damaged cells hurting my body more than helping, "We're okay!"

Aunt May let go of us hesitantly. She stepped back and pinched the bridge of her nose. I could tell she wanted to break something, maybe our arms.

"May we can handle ourselves," Peter started.

"You can't even do your own laundry," May snapped back.

I chuckled. Peter sent me a desperate look. "May, I've been doing this hero thing for a while. Peter... Peter has less experience, but I trust him with my life. I  _have_  trusted him with my life. We're saving people's lives May."

May let out a long sigh, eyes flicking over both of us several times, "Fine. Peter, I'll let you keep doing this but keep me updated. I want to be a part of your life. And, you need to promise me that no matter what you'll stay alive."

"I promise May."

"Good... It's mac night. I want explanations and back stories while we're eating."

"I'll call my parents and tell them I'm eating dinner over here then," I walked back to the bathroom to change out of my uniform.

"How did you get so close to her? You're awful at talking to pretty girls?" I heard May talking to Peter through the crack in the door.

"We got close as heroes."

"Oh, you two would have such cute kids! But not now, you're too young now. Maybe like, six years from now. Somewhere around there."

"May!"

My cheeks lit aflame at the conversation. I texted my parents to distract myself, taking longer than normal to calm down. When I was done I set my suit on Peter's bed to pick up when I was going home. May and Peter were already seated in the kitchen.

I placed my hand on the back of one chair, but Peter gave a small shake of his head. Confused, I moved a chair over.

"I hope you like mac and cheese," May set a bowl in front of me.

"A moving classic," I joked.

May sat in her seat, situating herself before speaking, "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I can," Peter offered, "When we went on that field trip to the labs last year one of the rooms we visited had a malfunction. One of the spiders they were testing on got out. I saw it crawling up my pants, and I reached down to grab it, but it bit me. It fell over and died as soon as it did. Soon after I figured out I could climb walls."

May nodded absently, shifting her elbow and knocking over a jug of juice, causing it to spill all over the table.

"Oh! Sorry guys. Let me get a towel so I can-" May cut herself off when the juice raised off the table and returned to its container.

"Guess it's a good time to start my story," I lowered my hands, "I didn't get into a crazy lab accident or anything, I was born a mutant. My parents thought it was just the hair until I moved around our pool water. Professor Xavier and Mr. McCoy showed up and offered me a place at their school for mutants. I trained there until I was thirteen and joined the X-Men, sort of like the mutant Avengers."

"This is a hell of a lot to take in. Only in New York, right?"

I nodded in agreement, taking a few bites of my food. May and Peter talked about our different battles, allowing my eyes to wander around the kitchen of the apartment.

Something drew my eyes to a photo stuck to the fridge with a magnet. A toddler Peter was sitting in the seat he was now at the table. A man around 30 was in the seat Peter shook his head at. Aunt May presumably took the picture. With a quick glance at May I saw the engagement and wedding rings on a chain around her neck.

Putting the pieces together, I looked at the seat again. The man in the picture must have been Peter's uncle, and since May wasn't wearing her ring on her finger, I assumed he hadn't been out on a business trip. They reserved the seat for family, and neither Peter nor May were ready to give up that small piece of their uncle just yet.

"So your parents are fine with you being a mutant?" May asked me.

"Yeah," I was brought back to Earth, "I didn't have to run away from home or anything to get to the school. They trust me with my mutation. They know about me being a hero too."

"Man, you have amazing trust in your parents," May sent Peter a pointed look.

"I mean, it's not like I could hide anything from them. The Professor basically made them sign a contract when I joined the X-Men."

We finished our dinner in relative peace, no super-villain attacking New York and disturbing it. I helped clean up the kitchen when all three of us finished eating.

"Thank you, for having me over for dinner," I thanked as Peter grabbed my suit from his room.

"Any time, dear," May smiled brightly.

Peter came back to the kitchen with the brown paper bag from before. I thanked the two one last time before leaving.

Leaving the building I walked across the street to my apartment complex. There, my parents were waiting for me in the living room. Reruns of  _Friends_  were playing on the smart TV.

"Have fun leaving your room for the first time in three days?" Dad asked sarcastically.

"Loads," I returned the sarcasm in kind, "I got an offer to join the Avengers. Not that there's much of a team to join at this point."

"Got that right," Mom muttered spitefully, "We made you a lunch for school tomorrow, assuming you're going."

"Yeah. What do you work?"

"Two to eleven."

"Double shift. It's a busy day for both of us tomorrow."

"That's fine. It's not like it's game night or anything. Anyway, I should get to bed since I'm going to school tomorrow. Love you."

Leaving my parents in the living room I walked to the bathroom so I could shower. It was nice, standing under the water with music in the background. I didn't feel so out of place anymore. Those three days off were good for me, even if they consisted of a lot of crying.

Stepping out I wrapped a towel around myself. I brushed my teeth and turned the lights off as I left.

Changing into a pair of pajamas I set my alarm. Laying down in bed I looked at the ceiling. I counted car honks. It had become a habit to get myself to sleep. It worked better than I thought it would at first.

This time, I got to twenty-three before I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning- 6:10 AM**

I woke up to my alarm as usual. Looking through my closet I mulled over my outfit options.

"Why not dress up?" I asked myself, pulling out a skirt with the Eiffel Tower printed on it. It was a birthday present from Kurt after we went to France for a day, "This is my first day back, after all."

Pairing the skirt with a normal black shirt I looked through my phone as I walked to the bathroom. Nothing unusual there either. A post from the X-Men on Instagram- the younger members kept it up- and a few from the random accounts I followed as well.

Finishing up my morning routine, I went to the kitchen to find breakfast. Taking my lunch out of the fridge I took the first breakfast food I found. I would have to leave for the subway soon so it would suffice.

Zipping up my backpack I slung it over my shoulder. I double-checked that I had my key before I left.

"Morning Jess," I greeted as I stepped out of the elevator. Jess was sipping on a cup of coffee, scrolling through her phone since no one was around.

"Morning half-pint."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Jess was taller than average and the heels she liked to rock made her even taller. Mentally I called her Honey-Lemon, fearing getting beat up if I called her that in person.

I took my normal route to the subway, swiping my card and easily make it in time for my train. I wrapped my arm around one of the poles in the aisle and turned on my phone again to pass the time.

I flinched when the train came to a screeching halt. I adjusted my bag and stepped off. Taking the steps two at a time I saw my school in the distance, down the road and across. Students were filling in already as well.

Jogging, I passed through the gates. I sighed. Even if I was fighting an inner battle these past few days, it was nice to get away from school for a while.

"So, you're finally back," MJ greeted as soon as I stepped inside. Almost as if she were waiting for me.

"Were you waiting there to see if I would come in?" I questioned as we walked to my locker. Another uncomfortable morning news cast was playing on the screens in each hallway, making my giggle.

"Maybe, maybe not," MJ shrugged.

I laughed. I didn't miss school, but I missed MJ. I unlocked my locker and deposited what I didn't need and taking out what I did.

"You're back!" Ned beamed, popping up beside me.

"Yep. Couldn't stay away from you losers for too long."

"Hey, um, there isn't a Decathlon meeting today but there are things I want to go over with you guys. Want to meet at the Starbucks by the theatre?" MJ asked when Peter came over, nudging Ned.

"Sure," Peter and I shrugged, "My parents are working late tonight so they won't need me for anything."

"Then it's settled. Starbucks at five."

**Eleven Hours Later- 5:02 PM**

I walked into the Starbucks two minutes later than the designated time. It wasn't a big problem as I only spotted Peter at a table in the back. Ned and MJ were probably more behind than I were.

Hanging my purse over the seat across from Peter I sat down with a sigh. Four drinks were already at the table, Peter sipping on his.

"Who are these for?"

Peter looked at the name on each of the drinks, passing me the one with mine, "I asked MJ what you liked and figured I could buy your drinks then they'd be ready when you got here."

"Thanks Bug-Boy."

"No problem, Blue."

I froze, cup halfway to my lips. My eyes flitted to Peter. Peter's eyes widened in realization as he processed what he said.

"Blue?"

"W-well yeah. I mean, you've got the nickname for me, s-so I figured you could have one too. Sorry, I don't have to call you that."

My heart skipped a beat. Raising a brow I smirked slightly, taking a long sip. "I like it." Peter breathed out in relief, "It's like we have spy code-names."

"Something like that," Peter smiled.

We chatted idly as we waited for Ned and MJ to arrive. It was 5:30 when I decided to text MJ while Peter would text Ned, asking them where they were. Both of us got the same answer.

_We're watching our ship sail_

Peter and I shared a concerned look at our friends' schemes.

"We've been duped," I stated with a laugh, "Those evil geniuses."

"Mine as well finish our drinks," Peter shrugged, "Too bad I bought them stuff too."

"They'll just have to pay you back. It's their fault for not showing up."

"Right. So, living in a home with mutants, I gotta know. What would happen if one of them struggled with their powers and sneezed?"

I chuckled, leaning back in my seat to get comfortable. Holding my cup in my hands I told Peter all the different stories of how Kurt had teleported away in fear when someone sneezed, or how Scott's glasses had fallen off once and we all thought it would be the end of us.

Those stories branched off into others and we were sitting in Starbucks until 6:30. The time flew while we were laughing and enjoying each other's company.

When we realized what time it was we trashed Ned and MJ's drinks and our own empty cups. We stepped into the crisp New York air and walked to our buildings. The advantage of our location was that we were seemingly close to everything, making it easy to go places without spending money on a cab.

"I'm glad you came to school today," Peter informed me as we passed through the first block.

"Yeah," I nodded, rubbing my hands over my arms, "I just needed a bit of time to process what I had done, you know? So I took a mental health day or two."

Peter nodded. He reached out and grabbed my hand when we were at the crosswalk. Letting out a shocked breath, I saw it in the rapidly cooling night air. The light turned green and Peter led.

"I know that bloodbending- Can I call it that?" Peter asked as we were crossing.

"Sure. I mean, Avatar got it right."

"Cool. I know bloodbending isn't exactly a good thing, but you used it for a good reason. I don't know if Liz's dad would be alive if you hadn't."

We stepped up to my building. Our short conversation had stretched out over the course of the last two blocks because each of us took our time in between our statements to think them through. Peter opened the building door for me. We paused our conversation as we passed Jess, resuming when we were in the elevator.

"The first time I um... bloodbended, Scott and Logan were arguing. They were always getting at each other's' throats." I paused, sucking in a deep breath. Peter gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, "I was young, and I hadn't seen them fight before. It scared me. I screamed for them to stop and they did. I could feel myself controlling them. I could have stopped their blood flow, killed them right there. Having that power... I felt strong. And feeling strong when you're able to do that to others, it's a monsters way."

Clearing my throat I wiped under my eyes. The elevator dinged and opened on my floor. Peter walked with me until we stopped in front of my apartment door. Peter looked down at our hands.

"I don't think you're a monster."

It was a weak response. One that made me giggle sadly. "Thanks Bug-Boy."

We stared at each other. I wasn't moving to unlock it and Peter wasn't making any moves to leave. I kissed Peter's cheek, looking down to hide my blush as I pulled back.

"This is better than the new Shane Dawson video," I heard from behind the door.

I jumped away from Peter. We must have looked like panicking anime characters. Our cheeks were flushed brightly at the situation. Peter awkwardly waved and sped off down the hallway back to the elevator.

I unlocked my apartment door, glaring at my dad who was innocently sitting in a kitchen chair he had pulled over to the door.

"Why did you feel the need to that?"

"Well, I got out of work early and I heard you coming down the hall so I looked through the peephole," he shrugged, "It looked a bit weird but I could the gist of things. You wanna talk about your crush?"

"I don't have a crush," I took my shoes off, hanging my purse on the rack.

"That's not what  _that_  said."

"Liz just moved Dad. He had a crush on her for years. I'm not... Even if I like him- which I don't- he wouldn't like me back. It's unnecessary heartbreak. I'm going to shower."

I walked away from my dad, ignoring the Disney love songs he was shouting as I walked into the bathroom. To be fair, Peter was attractive. I could acknowledge that even before my feelings went awry. I was attracted to him, but that differed from liking him.

I set my phone on the counter and put my playlist on shuffle. Turning the shower on I took off my clothes and stepped inside.

Focusing on the wall in front of me, I washed my hair, going through the motions robotically. I froze when the next song came on. It sent my thoughts into spirals.

Helpless from Hamilton.

 _Stop it,_  I scolded myself mentally,  _One 'moment' and suddenly you're falling in love? God, don't be stupid. It can't be like that. Can it?_

 


	15. New Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison Osterfield plays Harry Osborn because come on
> 
> I did a really cliche trope
> 
> Oh well, I still like it

 

__

_"Good morning Midtown High. Yesterday they added a vegetarian menu. So go ahead and try some yummy tofu."_

Walking through the hallways I noticed more people were herding and whispering than usual. I wasn't the new girl anymore, so I wasn't causing it. There was a possibility that they were talking about the Vulture, but it had been a week since Liz left. It was old news. That meant there was either some new drama running rampant, or there was another new kid worthy of all this attention.

"That's Harry Osborn!"

"He went to a private school before this, why is he going here now?"

"Who cares, he's cute! I hope he's single."

I stopped at my locker to drop off and pick up everything I would need for my hours before lunch. Peter and Ned approached while I was finishing, MJ not far behind. They were looking at the people whispering, aware of the fuss.

"Who's the new kid?" I questioned. I spotted said new kid- I had never seen him around school before so he had to be- walking down the hallway in the direction of our group.

"Harry Oscorp," Ned fanboyed, constantly turning his head to sneak a peek at the teen, "He's the son of Norman Osborn. He transferred from some rich all boys' school."

"Norman Osborn? As in CEO of Oscorp? As in Starks greatest competitor?"

"Yeah," Peter muttered, glancing at Harry as well, "We were best friends when we were kids. But then his dad pulled him out of school and sent him to some private academy. We lost touch."

"Dude you should totally put in a good word for us!"

"He's got a nice face," MJ commented, cool as ever.

I snorted, holding a hand over my mouth to hide my grin. MJ never held back her opinions. I couldn't argue with her though, Harry was handsome. He fit the classic handsome, rich heir stereotype.

"Peter," Harry approached the group, smiling brightly, "I hope you remember me."

"Yeah! It's great to see you again Harry," Peter greeted his old friend excitedly, "This is Ned, MJ, and (Y/n)."

All of us smiled. I waved. Ned was holding back a squeal. Harry smiled back, meeting my eyes as he spoke.

"Nice to meet you all."

~*~*~*~

Norman Osborn couldn't recall a time he had been as annoyed as he was in that moment. The board of his company had met and was discussing the actions they would take for Norman's 'failure'. How was he to know that the Vulture would fail so greatly at selling his weapons? All because of two young wannabe heroes.

"Norman, the risk you took with giving the Vulture support has lost us our street sellers. That was a large chunk of our annual revenue," a stern-looking woman with grey hair stated, "We told you it was too risky but you moved on with it, placing large stakes on it. Now with us moving to the Stark Tower we had to shut down certain floors. Those floors were the ones with  _your_  revenue."

Norman looked at the clock. 9:32AM. It was too early in the morning for this. He looked down at his coffee mug, drained already. He needed more to deal with this. Gritting his teeth he held back his burning fury. It wasn't worth it to make a scene.

"This is  _my_  company."

"You only own fifty percent. Until you come up with a way to earn us back the money we've lost, your place within the company is suspended. Perhaps permanently."

Norman stood up from his seat, eyes dark. He remained silent as he stormed out of the room. His mind was filling with fun ideas on how to enact revenge on Spider-Man and Riptide. They took out the Vulture, and in turn made him lose his spot at his company.

They'd pay for taking everything away from him.

~*~*~*~

Water bottle halfway to my mouth, I froze in shock when Harry sat at our lunch table. He was completely casual, setting his lunch pail down and opening the zipper. It wasn't until I spoke up that he realized how weird this was. Sure, he was nice to all of us this morning, and he was old friends with Peter, but that didn't mean he was obligated to stay with our group.

"Harry, the populars are over there," I pointed out Flash's table. They were all talking and laughing together, "That's where you should be. Not here with us."

"But my friends' table is right here," Harry's tone made it clear he wasn't moving, "I've dealt with enough rich kids at the private school. It's time for some nice people who aren't snakes."

I smiled. Harry wasn't as stuck up as I thought he would be. It was no wonder why he and Peter were such good friends when they were kids, and why their friendship rekindled so quickly now that he was back. Harry and I had a few classes together, but our teachers placed him away from me so I hadn't had the chance to get to know him.

"I've heard all about Spider-Man and Riptide. Your school loves them. Have any of you ever met them in person?" Harry questioned innocently.

I choked on my water, putting a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't spit it onto the table. Our original group was mortified, struck silent by the simple question. The only noise was coming from me, coughing to remove the water from my trachea.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern, completely missing the shift in tone.

"Yeah. It just went down the wrong pipe," I lied, coughing one last time. Tears stung my eyes.

"I think we've all met them before. On separate occasions. For no other reason than because they're heroes and they save normal people," MJ commented, moving her book to cover her face.

"I've met him a few times through the Stark Internship," Peter added in.

"When I first moved here Riptide saved me from being mugged," I shrugged, going with the flow.

"I met him through Peter," Ned burst out.

MJ lowered her book, "Riptide saved my... cat."

I sent MJ a confused glance. She shrugged. I wasn't sure if she even had a cat. I knew she had a dog named Noon, but not a cat.

"Wow, you guys are super lucky. Maybe if I keep hanging around you, I'll end up meeting one of them too."

The group let out a few forced laughs. Since I had moved to New York our small group had become so tightly knit that an outsider was bizarre. We couldn't openly talk about hero work or anything of the sort. Still, Harry was so excited to be near us. Harry, someone with so much potential to be the most popular guy in school. We could hold off talking about heroes for him.

Maybe a new addition to our group wouldn't be so bad.

~*~*~*~

Norman Osborn took another swig of his too expensive whiskey. Staring up at the numerous papers taped to the wall of his hidden office extension. He had spent a good two hours typing up and printing each one of them, but it was worth the effort. Each one held a different aspect for his final plan. A plan created in between fits of drunkenness and rage. His mental state didn't matter. If anything, the depletion of it only improved his ideas.

A wicked grin grew across his face as he picked up a butter knife from his desk- used during lunch- and stabbed it into a blurry press photo of Spider-Man and Riptide, right at the center of their bodies meeting. They were close. Take one down and the other was sure to follow.

Spinning around in his office chair he stared at the pictures of the heroes on his ceiling, "Enjoy your lives while you can. They're going to be over soon enough, and then I'll be the one enjoying life."

Norman laughed until tears sprung to his eyes at the thought. De-masking New York's mysterious heroes, masquerading their limp bodies to the people who were growing weak under their watch.

Stopping his spinning abruptly he focused in on the blueprints he designed. First thing in the morning he would begin developing his suit.

"There's a new villain in New York."

~*~*~*~

Harry and I walked along the sidewalk while Peter was talking to May on the phone in front of us. Harry was supposed to go to Peter's with us to go over the content he had missed in the units we were on. But by the sound of it, May had different plans for Peter.

Peter ended his call with May, turning back to us, "I'm sorry guys, May needs me to go to the store, and then the pharmacy."

"It's fine Peter, I can take Harry to my apartment. Go, before May starves to death without new food."

Peter chuckled. He took off down a different street than the one we were on, waving bye in the process.

"So are you new too?" Harry asked when it was just the two of us, "You mentioned moving."

"Yeah. We used to live upstate until my mom's job got transferred here. So don't worry, you've got someone to get advice from."

Harry smiled gratefully. We crossed the street and approached my building. Jess looked up from the computer when we entered, smirking.

"Another boy? What happened to the other one?"

"He had to go grocery shopping," I blushed as Jess teased me. She made it sound like I constantly had different boys over.

Passing by the front desk I nearly ran to the elevator. Harry rushed to keep up. I pressed my floor button several times before the doors actually closed.

"I'm sorry about Jess," I broke the awkward silence, "I don't usually bring boys here- not that what we're doing needs to be something that I shouldn't have done with other boys before, it's just that I really only have Peter and Ned over when we need to study and...Yeah."

Harry let out a laugh, the sweet chuckle resounding through the elevator. I flushed again, covering my face with my hands.

Harry chuckled again at my show of embarrassment, "I know what you mean."

 


	16. Bonding Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love triangle continues
> 
> Reader's parents are the best
> 
> Cheese?

 

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. I pulled out my apartment key and pushed it into the lock, opening the door. I glanced back at Harry as I pushed it open, smiling slightly.

Turning on the lights as I entered, I kicked off my shoes. I slid into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Peeking out from behind the door I looked at Harry.

"You hungry?"

"A bit," Harry shrugged.

I closed the fridge and took a box of crackers from the cupboard. Bringing them to the living room I motioned for Harry to follow me. I set the snack on the coffee table and settled on the couch.

"They're name brand so I hope they're fancy enough for you."

Harry chuckled and pulled his notebook and textbook out of his bag. I did the same, flipping to the first page of notes he had missed. He would be expected to know everything by the next test, so we had a lot of ground to cover.

"So, having two equations in parentheses means you multiply them. But..."

~*~

I had explained four different subjects to Harry in the last hour, taking breaks to tell jokes and make small-talk along the way. It followed a pomodoro technique more than anything else.

"And done!" I flipped the textbook closed, sighing in relief. I checked the time on my phone. Only four. Harry wouldn't be getting picked up for another hour.

"Wanna watch some YouTube?"

"Only if it's Shane Dawson."

"I now approve you. I give you my stamp," I grinned, reaching out for the remote.

I pulled YouTube up on the TV, easily finding Shane's channel. Scrolling through I selected a random video. We leaned back on the couch and watched idly. Curious, I turned to face Harry.

"So, you were raised under Wall Street standards, what's that like?"

"Lonely," Harry admitted, "I mean, you have those 'friends' whose parents work with your parents... Parent, but they don't count."

"You lost your mom, right?" I asked gently, mentally slapping myself for even bringing the subject up. It was probably a sensitive topic, like Uncle Ben was for Peter.

"She was sick a lot, apparently. When I was born it weakened her immune system too much. I was barely one when she died so I don't get too upset about it, but it would have been nice to know her..."

"Not having a mom in your life must be hard."

"Or a dad," Harry muttered bitterly, "I feel like he hates me half the time. But he always worshipped Peter when we were little. He was the son he always wanted, not me."

"I'm sure that's not true. Even if he seems a bit distant, I'm sure he still loves you."

Harry looked back at the TV, and I knew he didn't want to continue the conversation. I brought a leg up to my chest, resting my chin on my knee.

"What was private school like?" I changed the subject, eager to keep up the conversation.

"Boring," Harry chuckled, comfortable again, "Strict rules, rich boys, and no fun whatsoever. I almost forgot what having fun was really like."

"What made you switch to Midtown?"

"I wanted to try normal school. I told my dad it was to build social skills. Rich people aren't the same as the general public. But honestly, what I really wanted was some real friends."

"Well, you chose the weirdest group of people to be friends with but we're tightly knit. We trust each other more than anyone else."

"It seems like you're a family more than a group of friends. I'm glad you've been so nice by letting me in."

We made it through half of Shane's conspiracy videos before my mom came home. She squealed and fussed over Harry for a few minutes before she rushed out to make dinner. I was blushing in embarrassment the whole time. I loved being so close to my parents, but it was moments like these I wished we had the classic 'leave me alone' relationship.

We heard the apartment door open again and knew it was my dad, also home from work. He dropped his bag on the floor, sighing. Harry and I peeked our heads over the back of the couch.

"Hey Dad," I greeted.

"Hey (Y/n). Hi boy who isn't Peter."

"This is Harry. He just transferred to Midtown, so I was helping him catch up with our units."

"Right, well, do you want to stay for dinner Harry?"

"Do you want to stay forever?" My mom called from the kitchen.

I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. My parents and their Disney references. They always came at the worst time.

"Sure, I'll just text Bernard," Harry accepted the offer.

"I'm sorry about them. They like making fandom references," I apologized when my dad was out of earshot, "They're really weird sometimes."

"It's fine. Your parents seem fun."

The noises in the kitchen became louder now that both of my parents were working on dinner. Harry glanced at me, then careened his head to peer over the couch.

"Can we help?" He asked.

"Do you know how to use a cheese grater?" My mom set a grater on the kitchen counter, a block of cheese next to it.

"I can figure it out." Harry stood up and walked over. He grabbed the cheese and pressed it against the grater, staying still.

"You need to move your hands," I giggled, getting up to help him.

Putting my hands over his I guided him through the simple process of grating cheese. His cheeks were tinted pink by the time I stepped away to ask for my own task.

"See, moving your hand is an important part of the process," I snickered, chopping up vegetables, "Have you ever cooked before?"

"Not really," Harry stated sheepishly.

Harry soon got the hang of using the grater, and if he was struggling, he didn't ask for help. While working on dinner all of us were talking about our days, my parents asking additional questions to get to know Harry.

When the dinner prep was done we moved to the table with our dishes and glasses to eat.

"So, you're new here?" My mom asked a simple question.

"Yeah, I just switched over from a private school."

"Oh, (Y/n) used to go to a private school too. I'm sure it wasn't like yours though." Dad commented. Mom kicked him under the table. He jerked, realizing his mistake, "I mean, she uh, went to a completely normal school with normal people. Nothing weird going on there."

I facepalmed. He didn't have to make it that obvious that there was something special about the school. Harry glowed. I realized that this was his first time experiencing what a real family was like.

"I went to a school for gifted youngsters," I explained, covering up the truth with the truth, "So it was interesting at times. Lots of overlapping talents."

"A school for gifted youngsters sounds better than constant business classes."

We finished dinner in peace, no more kicks under the table. The dishes went into the sink as Harry's phone buzzed, telling him that Bernard was waiting for him by the entrance. I took the elevator with Harry and walked to the street with him where a sleek limo was waiting.

"(Y/n), I was wondering if um, well, if you would maybe want to go out with me?"

"You mean like a date?" I questioned, brows raising in shock.

"Yeah, a date."

My face heated up at the concept of being asked out. That had never happened before. The team always came first at Xavier's, and I didn't socialize enough to get asked out anyway. My mind drew a blank. What was the proper way to respond to being asked out?

"Yeah," I choked out, not processing the short word.

Harry sighed in relief, pulling me into a tight hug. I stood stiff until he let go and stepped away. He gave the brightest smile I had seen all day and walked to the limo. What I had just agreed to sunk in.

"Oh my God I said yes," I ran a hand through my hair, "I said yes."

Robotically, I walked back into the building. Jess was packing up her bag for the day. I paused by her desk, tapping my nails against the sleek marble. Jess looked up from her phone, raising a brow in a silent question.

"Harry asked me out, and I said yes and I don't know what to do," I rushed out.

Jess stared at me in silence before bursting into a fit of giggles. I frowned, frustration bubbling in my chest. I thought she would be able to give me advice.

"Sorry, sorry. I know you need advice right now but that's just  _too_  good," Jess took in a few deep breath before continuing, "If you back out of it now you're going to be the bad guy. Go on the date, see if you like him. If you get feelings for him great, if you don't, you gave it a try."

"Thanks Jess," I sighed in relief at the good advice, "I'll give it a try then. I don't wanna hurt him."

"Good. Although, I've never been in a situation like that before. Whenever I'm with a girl, I tend to already have some form of feelings for her. But who knows, girls are different than guys."

"You can say that again. Thanks again, goodnight."

I took the elevator and walked into my apartment again. I said goodnight to my parents and fell onto my bed, taking out my phone to text MJ.

_I just said yes to going out with Harry_

_YOU DID WHAT?!_

_You're ruining Spider-Tide and you're part of the ship!_

_I just said yes without thinking! I don't know, maybe the date will go really well??_

_Wait...Spider-Tide?_

_Yeah, tons of people everywhere are shipping Spider-Man and Riptide. So go on that date knowing you're crushing their dreams._

_Also, there's a big debate over Spider-Tide or Blue-Bug.. As part of the ship, do you have a preference?_

_MJ this is serious!_

_I'm sorry!_

_Fine. Go on the date and see how you feel_

_I'll be a good friend I guess_

_Thank you_

_So... Dating the heir to Oscorp. Imagine what he'll get you for your birthday_

_See you tomorrow MJ_

I threw my phone onto the bed next to me, falling backwards. I didn't not like Harry; he was amazing, but with me still coming to terms with my feelings over Peter, everything was even more complicated.

~*~*~*~

Harry slowly approached the door to his father's study/office. His hand raised into the air, ready to knock.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Norman pulled open the door. His eyes were wide, hair askew. He had only opened the door a crack, far enough to see Harry, but close enough to hide what was inside.

"What do you need Harry?"

"Have you had the chance to eat something? Bernard said you haven't been asking him for food."

"Yes, yes, yes," Norman muttered quickly, "Yes I went to the kitchen when he was gone to pick you up. I made a sandwich and brought it up here to eat."

"Okay," Harry said hesitantly, "Well, try to get some sleep okay?'

"Yes, goodnight Harold."

Harry cringed at his full first name. He opened his mouth to say something else before the study door was slammed shut. Harry sighed, shoving his hands in his pants pockets as he walked down the hallway. He wished his father would at least ask about his first day of school.

Norman Osborn turned away from his study door, looking at the back wall of his office. The pictures and papers taped and pinned to it had doubled in the last twenty-four hours, obscuring the light from the window.

Norman slowly walked towards a small section of the papers, which held messily scrawled blueprints. It was a costume, full of different abilities and traps. Norman grabbed a sharpie from his desk, uncapping it and grabbing another blank piece of paper.

GREEN GOBLIN

He wrote in all caps. He grabbed a pin and connected it to the blueprints. A grin stretched across his face as he stared at the page. Every hero needs a villain. The Vulture was gone, and that left an opening.

Now was the time for action.

 


	17. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Reader are kinda cute
> 
> Ned can't keep secrets
> 
> Spidey-Tide.

 

I walked into school the next day with all eyes on me. Shrinking under the student bodies' judgmental gaze, I pushed on. Meeting a few eyes in confusion, I stopped at my locker.

"When's the date?"

I jumped, nearly dropping my lunch box. MJ was leaning against the lockers next to me, a wide smirk on her face.

"Friday," I shut my locker. Harry had texted me the night before with a time and date, "Is it just me or is everyone staring? Did you tell everyone about him asking me out?"

"I just told Peter," MJ pointed an accusatory finger at an approaching Peter.

"I just told Ned," Peter looked to his shorter friend.

"And I told everyone."

"Why I trust you with the other secret I don't know," I ran a hand over my face, huffing out in frustration, "I'm surprised you haven't told the world yet."

"What secret?" Harry arrived.

"MJ hates Lost," I blurted, wincing when MJ hit my arm.

"Shame," Ned scolded.

"It's really confusing," MJ shrugged.

"You know what show is  _really_  confusing..."

I tuned out of the conversation when I noticed how off Peter seemed. He looked mad and sad at the same time. Brows drawn together in frustration, but a small frown that quivered every few seconds. Moving towards him, I opened my mouth to speak before the warning bell cut me off.

I would mention it later, then.

**Four Hours Later- 1:54 PM**

I sat down next to Peter in one of the plastic chairs in the practice room. MJ was asking questions while Harry, Cindy, Ned, and Charles were on the bench answering.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"What? Nothing," Peter answered, too quickly.

"You suck at lying. You can tell me Bug-Boy. Judgement free zone here."

"I'm fine (Y/n)," Peter insisted, "Nothing to worry about."

"Pete-" I cut myself off when my hands tingled. I got up and left to go to the bathroom.

I didn't bother asking anymore. Everyone on the team knew that I would use the bathroom at some point during practice so they didn't question it. Even with so much freedom to handle it, the situation was frustrating and worrying. What would I do when I got a job? Leave at the same time every day to handle it?

When I returned Peter had switched place with Cindy on the bench, leaving me alone.

"Dangit," I sighed.

It felt like Peter was doing everything in his power to avoid me.

~*~*~*~

Norman walked casually into the building that once belonged to the famed Avengers team. He kept his head down as he walked towards the elevator, pressing the bottommost floor where the storage would be.

Norman walked along the neatly organized rows of equipment. He stopped several times to pick out different bits and pieces he would need. He placed his items in a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

Once he felt he had everything he needed he walked back to the elevator, easily leaving the building after flashing security his former ID card. When he came back at the company, he would get rid of the board, and increase security.

~*~*~

"Peter you've barely touched your food, what's wrong?" Aunt May took notice of her nephew's strange silence.

"Nothing May," Peter mumbled, throwing away his uneaten meal and placing his plate in the sink.

"I thought we said no more secrets," May frowned.

"Harry and (Y/n) are going on a date on Friday," Peter admitted.

"Oh, good for them!" May cheered until she noticed Peter's crestfallen expression, "You aren't happy with it?"

"No, no. I'm happy for them I just..."

"You like (Y/n), don't you Pete?"

Peter crossed his arms in response, shrugging slightly, "Kind of. I know Liz didn't leave too long ago but this started happening before that. When (Y/n) moved here, things changed."

"Oh Pete," May rushed over to pull Peter into a hug, "She's a great girl who is also a superhero, I get it. You're confused. But you need to get your feelings out in the open. That way both of you can discuss it and move on from there."

Peter, after an hour of thinking over May's advice, decided he was going to do the opposite. He would keep his feelings to himself and move on with his life.

That would turn out to be the best-worst decision of his life.

**Friday- 9:23 PM (Month- March)**

"Harry is picking you up pretty late," my mom commented as I tugged on the sleeve of my sweater.

"Mom, come on. He's classy."

"Don't let him do anything you don't agree with," Dad cut in.

"Dad," I groaned.

"I know you won't let him do anything but I'm obligated to say it," my dad raised his arms in a surrendering motion.

My phone pinged. Harry had texted me telling me he was waiting outside.

"Okay, he's here," panic set in, "Oh God it's sinking in. Why did I agree to this? I'm not ready to go out with someone."

"You agreed to it because you're a nice person," my mom assured, "And because you like him, right?"

"I don't know hun, I was getting the vibes she liked Peter."

"I'm not talking about this right now," I shoved my phone into my back pocket, giving my parents quick hugs before I left.

"What boy?" Jess asked when I stepped out of the elevator. I didn't ask how she knew I was going on a date. She was intuitive, "Or girl, but I've only seen you with MJ and I only get that best friend vibe."

"Harry," I informed her.

"I like that one," Jess grinned, "He looks like the type of guy who would buy you a car for your birthday instead of your parents."

"You have no idea," I chuckled, leaving the building.

I spotted the Osborn family limo parked on the side of the road to the right of the building. Sucking in a deep breath I walked towards the car, smiling politely as Bernard opened the door for me.

"Thank you," Harry was waiting in the limo for me, leg bouncing up and down in nervousness, "Hi."

"Hi," Harry greeted, "I hope this isn't too late or anything. It's Friday so I thought it would be better to do it today and-"

"Harry it's fine," I interrupted him with a smile, "My parents were a bit confused at first but they're cool."

"Yeah, your parents  _are_ pretty great. I like having dinner with you guys. It was... different from dinner at our penthouse."

"Do you and your dad not eat together?"

"We used to, but even then it was always super quiet and weird. Now, he's always holed up in his office. I don't know what he does in there but he tells me he's helping the company so I can't argue against it."

"Right, I can see how not being close with your dad would be difficult.. But, I'm positive he loves you. Some people just show it differently."

"Or not at all," Harry said bitterly, before shaking his head and changing the topic, "So, your past is all mysterious. What was your old school like?"

"Always interesting. There was never a quiet moment there. I didn't have a lot of friends, but I bonded with the teachers really well. I know, I know, teacher's pet. They let me join their 'team' you could call it. I travelled with them sometime to um, speak about mutant rights."

"Oh, you're an activist for mutant rights?"

"Yeah, I believe that even though they're different, they're still conscious beings. Some of them use their mutations for bad but it's the same as the villains the Avengers face, or everyday crooks. People just always look for something to hate and mutants are different."

"I've never really thought about that before," Harry stated thoughtfully, "With all this talk about how mutant positive your school was I'd almost think it was specifically for mutants," Harry chuckled.

I laughed nervously, tugging on the sleeve of my sweater so my hands had something to do other than shake. I was aware I had to tell Harry at some point. He didn't give a negative reaction to me mentioning mutant rights which was good. And he was already really close with our group which was good for his credibility.

"We've arrived."

Bernard opened up the door for the two, getting back into the limo when we exited to go and park it. I looked up at the Osborn residence in shock. I knew they were rich, but she didn't think they would have a home this nice. Especially because it lacked a woman's touch, though I supposed Bernard kept it tidy. It was a mansion in the middle of the city.

"Our plans are on the roof actually," Harry grabbed my hand, leading me through the multiple levels of the home until we reached the roof.

On the roof, a blanket was set up in the clear center, a small garden surrounding it. It was beautiful, full of unique and colorful flowers.

"Wow," I looked around in awe, "A rooftop garden. I wouldn't imagine you as the gardener type."

"I need something to do when I was home on the weekends," Harry grinned, "Although it looks better in the summer when  _all the_  plants are bloomed."

"I thought you'd be the type to rent out a restaurant, not bring a girl stargazing," I commented, not complaining in the slightest.

"I thought we'd start of simple," Harry nudged me teasingly, "I didn't want to scare you off."

"I can handle almost anything. You wouldn't scare me."

We shared a laugh, a comfortable silence settling over us as we looked at the sky. Due to the cities pollution the majority of the stars were hidden, but the moon shone brightly and the largest stars peeked through the haze blocking the others.

"I didn't think you could see this many stars in the city. Not like you could upstate. You could see everything up there," I sighed, remembering the times when I would lie in the grass outside the manor, staring up at the bright sky.

"I didn't think so either until I started coming up here. I thought it'd be nice to bring you up here too, that's the real reason why I didn't rent out a restaurant."

"It's a pretty good reason," I nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Classic first date question, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An oceanographer maybe? Something to do with water for sure," I shrugged.

"You dye your hair blue, you wear it a lot, you like the ocean, are you Aquawoman?"

I chuckled, glancing at the streaks in my hair. I had forgotten they were a part of my mutation, a part of who I was.

"Water is just my element, I guess. What about you? What's your dream job?"

"Honestly, I'd love to be an author," Harry admitted, almost shamefully, "I know I have to take over the business someday, but it'd be nice to write and get published on the side."

"I think you'd be a great author. You could write about superheroes, or mutants, or maybe a few love stories."

Harry nodded, "So, everyday you're wearing either that gold or silver necklace with the X on them. Care to share?"

"When I became a part of the activist group I got the silver one, they all had one. The X stands for X-Men, it's what we called ourselves. I got the other one when I left as a going away gift."

We continued to talk about whatever random things we could think of until Bernard informed us it was nearly my curfew and I had to be driven home. Harry accompanied me on the car ride, stating "We've gone this far together."

When Bernard stopped in front of my building, I wished time would slow down, just for a few moments. I loved being with Harry. That night didn't even feel like a date, more like two friends talking.

"I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll share some rough drafts of that love story with you," Harry chuckled.

I stepped out of the car and waved goodbye. Walking into my building Jess immediately stopped me, she was packing up to go while Stan took over for the night shift.

"How was it?" She asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"Nice."

"Nice? That's it? Come on, I want all the details! What's he like? What did you do? Did you kiss? It's my job as a secretary to know! We always get the tea."

I rolled my eyes, stepping away from the overly excited adult, "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, alright? I'm beat."

Jess sighed sadly, but nodded. I took the elevator to my apartment and snuck past my parents who were passed out on the couch watching  _The Incredibles_.

_Hey ship killer. How was the date?_

_Fun. We talked about our hopes and dreams while looking at the stars_

_Ew. Sounds boring_

_Wasn't as boring as you think it was. Have you heard from Peter? I texted him asking about some homework after school and he hasn't replied._

_Yeah we finished talking about conspiracy theories earlier. Maybe he just missed your text_

_Yeah, maybe... Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow_

I frowned, turning off my phone. It wasn't like Peter to just miss a text. This was the same boy who left Happy a voicemail every day even if he day was boring beyond belief.

"He can't be avoiding me, could he?"

My heart dropped at the thought of Peter avoiding me. It was the two of us against the villains of New York. I didn't want to lose him. Especially while I was trying to figure out my feelings for both Harry and Peter.

Neither of us knew we were trying to figure out the same thing; How much we liked each other.

 


	18. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman's still crazy
> 
> Reader gets an AI
> 
> And there's Deadpool breaking the 4th wall again

 

It had been a month since Harry and I went on our first date. Since then we had grown more comfortable with each other and Harry had become an integral part of the group, though he was still in the dark about our powers and alter-egos.

On top of that, I lost my first kiss to Harry. Although I rejected the importance society put on the concept of a first kiss, it was still a special moment for me. It was after our third date, which comprised of going to the movies. Harry asked before he kissed me which made me appreciate him even more.

"Are you sure your dad is going to be okay with all of us coming over?" Peter asked the question all of us were thinking.

"He loves you Pete," Harry sighed, "And he'll be fine with you guys over. He's always in his study so it won't really matter."

The limo pulled up to the home, and Bernard opened the doors to the car, allowing our group to get out. MJ and Ned gaped at the large home as they entered, sharing hushed whispers about how high-tech everything was. Peter and I were more accustomed to Harry's wealthy lifestyle and walked to the living room casually.

As we sat down on the couch, I glanced at Peter. We had barely said two words to each other in the past month. Whenever I tried to talk to him I got a short answer and an excuse as to why he couldn't talk anymore. It saddened me, considering how close we were and my lingering feelings for him.

"So we have any movie imaginable and any TV show so if you guys want to vote on something we can watch that," Harry held up the separate TV remotes.

All of us shared a look. We already knew what our choice was. It was a tradition we followed every time all of us were together.

"Star Wars!" We exclaimed in unison.

"New or old?" Harry questioned, walking over to the bookshelf full of DVDs.

"Force Awakens," I answered for the group.

Harry pulled up the movie, the familiar music ringing through the speakers as we settled in. Bernard brought in several snacks and different drinks for us as the real dialogue began. MJ and Ned sat next to each other, with MJ's long legs hanging over the end of the couch. Peter sat in the middle, slouched down, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Harry and I sat next to each other as well, Harry's arm slung over my shoulders.

"Well, look at that Harry, you really  _have_  made some friends at your new school," our group turned around in shock, seeing a happy Norman Osborn observing us, "Peter, it's great to see you again. Still in AP?"

"Yes sir," Peter answered nervously.

"Good, good. Harry, you could learn a thing or two from him."

Harry frowned at his father's words, "Why are you so happy?"

"I finished the project I've been working on," Norman's eyes gleamed dangerously as he spoke, "I'm ready to go out and test it soon. Anyway, I'll let you all enjoy your movie."

Norman scuttled out of the room. Watching him go, my brows furrowed. Something was off about him. He seemed... Unhinged.

**The Next Day- 2:59 PM**

I entered my apartment with a sigh, dropping my bag on the floor with my shoes. Travelling to the kitchen I grabbed a snack and walked to my room. As soon as I finished my snack, I applied a layer of blue lipstick.

Opening my closet I pulled out my Riptide uniform. I replaced the clothes I was wearing with the familiar suit, sighing happily at the familiar feeling. I hadn't worn my suit since getting caught by May with Peter several weeks ago. The crime rate was low without the Vulture, and Peter had been handling patrols by himself.

_"Greetings Miss (Y/n)."_

"What the hell?" I jumped searching for the owner of the voice. It took me a few moments to realize it was coming from my suit, "Hello?"

_"I am an AI designed by Tony Stark and placed in your suit to assist you in your hero work."_

"Okay... Is there any way for only me to hear you? It sounds like you're coming out of a speaker or something. It'd be easy to get caught like that."

_"In your back pouch there are two black dots. They will stick to your skin. Place them behind your ears."_

"What are they?" I questioned, reaching back to said pouch.

 _"Primary auditory cortex bluetooth connectors. Headphone-less headphones put simply."_  I stuck the two dots behind my ears. The AIs voice rang through my head like I was wearing earbuds, rather than a speaker,  _"Only you can hear me now."_

"Awesome," I crawled out my window, "I'm gonna call you Misty, fits the water theme."

_"Good choice (Y/n)."_

Peter and I had a small conversation today, which was more than what we had said to each other in the last month combined. Granted we discussed going on patrol together before Peter made yet another excuse and left, but it was a small step in the right direction.

I sent a text to our family group chat before securing my phone in its pocket. I took the fire escape two steps at a time to reach the roof.

Using water I propelled myself around New York, searching for Peter. We had agreed to work  _together_  today. Where was he? At any rate, Peter in sight or not, I was glad to be Riptide again. It felt like a lifetime since I had last been in uniform.

"Five chapters, actually."

I stumbled onto the nearest roof in shock, somersaulting so I wouldn't break my ankles. Whipping around I glared at the red and black clad anti-hero.

"You scared the crap out of me Wade."

"Author wants me to tell you that Peter is over by the new Delmar's, also that you could have just asked your AI to track him."

"What are you doing here?"

"I go where Author wants me to," Deadpool looked at a building, though the reader knew he was looking at them, "Do you know that the Author has planned this and the next few chapters for a while? I wanted to warn you, when the Author has chapters like that, shit is realer than Stucky being canon."

Wade waved and fell backwards off the building, cursing loudly when he hit the ground.

"I'll never understand him."

Shaking off the weird encounter I followed Wade's directions. Sure enough, Peter was near the reconstructed Delmar's shop, fighting a petty thief. I dropped down near the two, easily freezing the criminal against the nearest wall.

"Thanks for waiting Bug-Boy," I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in frustration.

"You took too long," Peter grumbled, shooting out a web and swinging away. Not even offering to carry me.

I scoffed, looking to the incapacitated crook, "He can be a jerk sometimes."

The night went on with a simple, yet frustrating pattern. We would find a small-time criminal, maybe once every hour, we would defeat them, and Peter would take off again before I had the chance to talk to him. We hadn't spoken to each other at all, only our AIs.

It was nearing eight o'clock when I finally had enough. I thrust my hand forward and splashed Peter with a small amount of water to gain his attention. He paused mid-swing, landing on the nearest building. I landed on the roof behind him with a dull thud.

"What is going on with you?" I hissed, having reached my breaking point.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter waved his hand dismissively, refilling his web shooters.

"You've been avoiding me ever since Harry and I started dating. And it's driving me crazy because I don't understand- You're jealous, aren't you?" Finally screaming out my frustrations brought about the realization. The timeline fit. Liz leaving, the two of us bonding even more, Harry coming, us started to date, Peter avoiding me.

Peter pulled off his mask, scoffing, "What- what? Me, jealous? Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous."

I sighed, "Come on Pete, something is going on. You can talk to me." When Peter stayed silent I sighed again, "I can't believe I thought you were jealous. I guess the thought of me kissing Harry isn't what's making you up-"

My body jerked towards Peter without warning. His web stuck to a sliver of skin exposed between my sleeve and glove. I pressed my hands against his shoulders to steady myself.

Peter's lips neared mine until I felt his warm breath fan over my face. I closed my eyes, ready, until Peter pulled away and jumped from our current building to the next, pulling me along with him because of the web on my wrist.

The two of us narrowly missed a missile. When it made contact with the building it exploded, taking out a chunk of the roof and floor below. Peter pulled his mask back on, jumping up.

Swinging my hand a sharp burst of water cut the web keeping Peter, and I locked together. I turned to look for the source of the missile, spotting a flash of green fly by us.

"Misty-"

_"Scanning now."_

A tall figure stopped in front of us on an actual hoverboard. They were letting out insane cackles, pulling out a small ball and chucking it at us. Peter webbed the item, throwing it high into the air so it wouldn't harm any civilians.

"Who are you?" I yelled out.

"Green Goblin," the man flew a lap around us, "Let this face be the last one you ever see."

_"Guns loading on the board."_

Frantically, I swung my hands around and clenched my fist, encasing me and Peter in a thick shield of as as the guns went off.

"Scan the board for any weak spots."

I grunted as the ice cracked. I glanced over at Peter, who was already staring at me.

_"There is an opening on the bottom of the board, something sharp could damage the controls."_

"Something sharp... Bug-Boy, keep him distracted. I have an idea."

The surrounding shield shattered as a missile struck. Peter and I ran in opposite directions. Peter swung around the buildings surrounding us, pulling Green Goblin's attention away from me. I formed my weapon, an ice spike large enough to assure me it would hit home.

I dropped the spike, stopping it before it could hit the ground with my powers. I saw my opening as Green Goblin reared back. I swung my hand forwards, watching the spike impale the center of the board, nearly shutting it down completely.

"I'll be back," Green Goblin growled, shakily flying away.

Peter landed on the roof next to me, his empty web cartridge popping out so he could replace it.

"Same time tomorrow," Peter said shortly before swinging off.

~*~

When I got back home, I showered and collapsed into my bed, wishing I could sleep for a solid week. I was mentally and physically exhausted.

The day's events kept running through my head. While the thought of another big villain like Vulture was frightening, it wasn't where my mind was stuck. Another moment was playing on repeat.

Peter and me nearly kissing.

 


	19. Helpless (The Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is smart
> 
> Security cameras are a thing. Weird.
> 
> Spider-Man kiss.
> 
> And I oop-

 

It felt like the universe was doing everything it could to keep me from talking to Peter after the Green Goblin incident. In first period we had a project I was paired with MJ for, and they sent us to work in opposite corners of the room.

During lunch, Peter apparently had a dentist appointment, knocking out that chance. In Decathlon practice, Peter was on the bench the whole time, and when he wasn't, I was stuck in the bathroom dealing with my mutation issue.

The last few hours of the day consisted of tests and/or silent study hours. It gave me time to prepare what I was going to say, but without a chance to actually say it there was no point.

After school, I ran out a school like a lioness chasing her prey, and in this case, Peter was my prey. I chased after him, but he turned down an alley near Delmar's and disappeared. I suspected that he used his web slingers to get him onto the roof and out of sight. My last chance would be to find him on patrol.

Throwing open the door to my apartment building, I made a beeline for the elevator. I only stopped when Jess called my name, causing anger to bubble in my gut. It was her fault, it further proved my theory that the universe didn't want me talking to Peter.

"Hey short-stack, have you seen the news? There's this new villain calling himself the Green Goblin. Riptide and Spider-Man had a big fight with him last night." As she spoke, Jess moved so her arms were resting on the front counter.

I feigned shock, "Really? I'm sure Spider-Man and Riptide will catch him at some point. If they fought against him once and he escaped they won't let him get away again."

"Yeah. Speaking of which," Jess leaned in, "There are cameras by the pool. You're lucky I can delete footage." My face drained of its color when I realized what Jess was implying, "Don't worry, I'm studying genetics in college for a reason."

Jess' hair shifted and two wolf ears popped out of her. They were authentic, furry and oversized. Twitching, they wiggled around before disappearing, becoming one with her hair again. My mouth fell open in shock. Snarky, secretary, lesbian Jess was a-

"I'm a mutant. I can shift certain body parts to mimic animals'. Wolves are my favorite, scares off all the crazy guys wandering the streets when saying I'm gay doesn't. I went to Xavier's when I was younger, left for college. Now, remember who's got you covered," Jess winked, a wide smile stretched across her lips, "Go be a hero, New York needs you."

I hugged Jess over the counter, sprinting to the elevator. When the doors closed, I took the time to process what just happened. Jess had been such a good friend, so close, and we had so much in common without me even knowing.

Rushing into my apartment I said a quick hello to my parents, assuring them I would be home in time for dinner before I stepped into my room. Pulling my costume on I threw on some lipstick and crawled out of the fire escape window.

 _"Would you like me to track Peter's location?"_ Misty asked as soon as I was on the roof.

"I thought he removed his tracker."

_"I am connected to Karen. We share the same interface."_

"Oh, well, go ahead then."

A map appeared in the lense of my mask. Peter's location was a spider-shaped dot. My own dot was the shape of a raindrop. Different stats in the corner told me how far away we were from each other. I chuckled, it was totally something Tony would do.

I jumped from my roof onto the next; the line showing the distance between me and Peter was shortening. When the map showed I was right on top of him and disappeared I stopped.

"Why steal money in plastic grocery store bags?" I heard a familiar voice ask, "Splurge on a duffle bag, dude. It's so much easier to carry the money that way."

I jumped into the alleyway closest to me. There, Peter in all of his Spider-Man glory was casually conversing with a villain he had recently webbed. The criminal was scowling, obviously tired of Peter's rambling.

"You could have at least used a recyclable bag," I added, catching the pair's attention, "Just because you're a criminal doesn't mean you have to destroy the planet."

Peter nodded in agreement. He shot out a web and swung off. I huffed out in annoyance, bring my hands up to follow after him. I was not going to play the same game of tag we did yesterday. Keeping my pace equal to Peter's, I snuck up beside him.

"Bug-Boy, are we ever gonna talk about yesterday?" Peter's head jerked over to me, shocked I was keeping up with him.

"You're right. This Green Goblin guy is dangerous. We need to deal with him," Peter easily skirted around the topic I  _actually_ wished to discuss.

"Not what I meant," I grumbled, the familiar twinge of soreness popping up in my arms at the exertion I was putting on my mutation, "But it's a start I guess."

"He had good tech, up to date. That means he's either rich enough to buy it, or he got it like the Vulture did," Peter glanced at me, taking notice of the wince on my face.

We stopped on a building on our shared street. The time flashing in the corner of my mask told me it was only 4, meaning I had at least another two hours with Peter before I had to go home. But, by the look of it, even the criminals in the city were on pause because of the rising Green Goblin. It was the calm before the storm.

"His voice modifier will keep us from recognizing him," I added in, sitting on the edge, "But maybe he changes his voice because it's one that would be easily recognized."

"Someone famous like Mr. Stark?"

"Or someone we know."

"But if that were the case then he'd have to know who we were, and nobody but your parents, Ned, MJ, and May know that, and the Avengers but they wouldn't be villains."

"True, but whether or not he got his tech cause, he's rich or because he got it from Vulture doesn't matter. We damaged his tech yesterday which means he's probably not going to be back for a while. He'll be repairing it, making it better."

"I hope he doesn't come back soon. It gives us time to talk to Mr. Stark and see if he knows what we should do. Maybe he can help out again like he did with the Vulture."

"Peter, if we're ever gonna be heroes we need to learn how to handle villains by ourselves," I sighed hopelessly. I missed being the young one, it was so easy with the X-Men. Now Peter and I were on our own, "I know you're hellbent on being an Avenger, and maybe that can happen if Tony and Steve make up, but until that day comes we need to learn how to be a team... Speaking of teams, what happened last night-"

_"(Y/n) your parents are requesting you return home to assist with dinner. They left a message on your phone... I am also connected to your phone if you weren't aware previously."_

I groaned. It was so early. What were they making that would need me home so early? "Pete, come with me so we can talk about this. My parents need me home but we can hang on the fire escape."

Peter's mask lenses widened, "A-actually Aunt May wants me home so I should probably-"

"Peter Benjamin Parker, if you try to hold off the conversation again I will tell Aunt May about all the times I've had to heal you and I guarantee she will never let you leave the apartment again."

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly, nodding in defeat. He wrapped an arm around my waist, swinging down the road to my building. He stopped on my roof, leading the way down my fire escape. When we reached my room, I popped my mask off and threw it through my open window. Peter, however, kept his on. He was hanging upside down by a web.

"Peter, what happened yesterday? You tried to kiss me before Green Goblin attacked us."

"I don't know. It just felt right. A spur-of-the-moment thing, I guess."

"What happened to Liz?" I asked the defining question. Where did his seemingly never-ending story of feelings for Liz go? Did they leave when she did?

"I don't think I ever felt for her what I feel for you. I've spent the last month figuring that out."

"I feel the same way," I whispered, ashamed. I had a boyfriend, and the whole time I was enamoured with someone else, "I know it's a horrible thing to say because I'm dating Harry, but I can't help it."

"So... What are we going to do now?"

Acting on the same spur-of-the-moment impulse Peter did the day before, I reached forward and pulled his mask down until it revealed his lips and nose.

"We're gonna finish what we started yesterday."

Leaning forward I tilted my head to accommodate with the awkward angle. Both of us paused before our lips touched, a moment that increased the tension between us tenfold. Our lips came together slowly, in an inexperienced, messy, yet perfect kiss. Definitely not perfect in the traditional movie sense, but it sent tingles from my lips to my toes, filling me with warmth.

Everything about it was wonderfully unique. Both of us in our hero uniforms, Peter upside down. A Spider-Man kiss. Something of our own creation.

When we pulled apart both of us were grinning foolishly, and Peter nearly let go of his web.

"I should um, I should go, my parents are waiting."

"Yeah, yeah, May wants me back soon too."

I waved goodbye and climbed into my room, watching as Peter swung off. I let out a content sigh, happy and drunk on... well, life it seemed. It all came crashing down when I was reminded of Harry. Shit. I just cheated. I cheated on someone. Harry didn't deserve that

"Oh God, what have I done," I pulled out my phone, sending a simple text, "I need to fix this."

_We need to talk_

_Your locker tomorrow?_

_Yeah that works_

Throwing myself onto my bed I groaned loudly. I should have been showering and getting ready for dinner, but I didn't want to do anything besides bask in my guilt. There was nothing to be done now, I couldn't go back in time. I had to push forward.

Despite the pit of anxiety forming in my stomach at the prospect of talking to Harry, a smile stretched across my lips all the same. It was a twisted sense of happiness.

"Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm helpless!" My parents screamed from the doorway.

"Guys!" I shot up like a bullet, eyes wide with panic.

"We saw everything, and normally I would ground you, but you're so cute!" Dad beamed, "Oh, look at those eyes. Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know I'm-"

"Out!" I pushed my parents out of my room, slamming the door behind them. Spinning around, I placed my back against the door, sighing, and with a goofy smile on my face I finished what I refused to let my parents do, "And you turn back at me and smile and I'm helpless..."

 


	20. Gut Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams are the worst
> 
> Deadpool knows magic now
> 
> Thanos needs to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's up hello. I never really do self-promos (that's such a lie I'm sorry) but I made an Instagram and I'm really excited because I want to do some really cool stuff on there, so go give it a follow! It's: lydias.grace
> 
> Enjoy~

 

As soon as the school was in my sights, the next morning the same pit of anxiety I felt before came back with a vengeance. Sweat formed along my upper lip and palms, and it wasn't because of the warm May weather.

When I stepped inside, I sucked in a deep breath. Harry was already waiting for me at my locker. Slowly, taking my sweet time, I walked towards him. I was probably annoying the people behind me by walking so slow, but they didn't matter. When Harry spotted me he smiled, until he saw how anxious I was.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, grabbing my hands.

This was it, the moment of truth. Time to spill my guts and hope Harry didn't use his power to make my life a living hell, "Harry, the last month has been amazing. But, um, well-"

"You can stop," Harry smiled sadly, "I know what you're going to say. It's for Peter, isn't it? I've noticed the way you two connect, the way you look at each other. I brushed it off, but that was a mistake. I'm not mad or anything, I get it. I'm gonna support you, alright?"

"Harry," I hugged Harry tightly, a large weight lifted from my shoulders. What did I do to deserve him? He knew I had feelings for Peter, and he was still so kind. He knew I was breaking up with him and still reached out for friendship.

"But if he ever messes up and you're on the market again, then I'll be right here-" Harry laughed when I reached out and smacked his arm, laughing along with him. He raised his hands defensively, "I'm just saying."

"What's going on here?" Ned and MJ approached, sharing conspiratory looks. Peter was behind them, averting his eyes. He was shuffling nervously, aware of the awkward situation.

"Just a pair of friends talking about the exams coming up."

Understanding flashed in the pair's eyes at the statement, and they didn't push further. Peter met my eyes for the first time, and I sent him a wink. He blushed, eyes flitting away again. The warning bell shouted at us and we dispersed.

It wasn't until I was seated and pulled out a pencil that I realized how bad exams could turn out. I had two exams that day, each one spanning half the day. No phones, talking, or bathroom. In other words, I was screwed when my 'side effect' kicked in. I should have brought a water bottle. I could swirl the water inside.

"Alright class. Testing begins... now."

I began my test. I had never not given in to my mutation when the pain began, so this would make for an interesting and painful day. Exams were bad enough already.

The first exam went by smoothly as expected. We had to eat lunch in class so we wouldn't risk spreading the questions or answers. When our slotted time to eat was finished, we settled down again and began our second exam.

Half an hour into said exam, and it started. Like always, it was a simple tingle. Bearable, slightly annoying but nothing I couldn't work through for the sake of my grades. Then, pins and needles poked my skin. In retaliation, my fingers twitched. Things went downhill from there. I struggled to regain control on my pencil, making several random markings on my page.

The needles turned hot as the pain traveled up my arms and down my legs. I winced, biting my lip in a vain attempt to divert some pain away from the larger parts of my body.

Setting down my pencil, I gripped the edge of the desk until my knuckles turned white. I let out a short breath when the pain spread to the rest of my body. MJ looked over, brows furrowing in concern. I closed my eyes, letting out an even slower breath. I felt as though there wasn't anything I could do to stop the pain.

Thinking back, I remembered one of Wade's random lessons on different ways to knock someone out. Tuesdays were insane when he visited, but he had redeeming qualities. Like luring me away from the team to teach me all the different ways to kill or incapacitate someone. Pressure points were a silent but deadly one.

_"The neck where your adam's apple would be if you were a man. It's called Stomach Nine. Twist hard enough and they'll be out like a light."_

I reached up to my neck, the small movement burning intensely. My fingers wandered until I found the proper point, my pulse thrumming weakly beneath it. Pinching it, I twisted as hard as I could as quickly as I could.

"Oh my God!"

The teacher, MJ, and Peter rushed towards me as my body fell from the chair. Everyone else's mouths fell open in shock. I closed my eyes, more willing to be unconscious than to deal with the pain.

_"The Earth is weakened, Xandar's defenses are all but none, Ragnarok is mere moments away, the universe is ready to fall."_

_I looked around the strange room I was in feeling uneasy. It looked like a classic space ship. Metallic, cold, and frighteningly silent. I knew I was unconscious, dreaming, but something about this dream felt... off. I didn't feel in control even though it was_ **_my_ ** _dream._

_A large being rose from a stone throne in the center of the room. He was at least three times the size of me, with purple skin peeking out from beneath golden armor. His eyes wandered over my form, a grin stretching across his large face._

_"You've traveled here," the man stated, "Although not all of you is here."_

_"I-I don't understand," my brows furrowed in confusion, "I'm dreaming aren't I?"_

_The man didn't answer. He bent down, so he was closer to my height. I took a few steps back; he was intimidating. The unwavering smile didn't help calm my nerves either._

_"You remind me of my daughter, Gamora. Curious, strong, I can see a power in you. But how you got here I don't understand," the man stood to his full height again, his shadow shrouding me in darkness, "Perhaps I shall find you in the mortal world. They alienated both of my daughters, another wouldn't be a bad idea."_

_I took large steps away from the strange man. He wanted to kidnap me and make me one of his daughters? What happened to the other ones? When he took a step towards my shaking form, I began to disappear._

_Instead of just waking up I appeared in a strange place, with orange tones surrounding me. I watched in horror as Peter stumbled, his body disappearing as though he were wearing green in front of a green screen._

_"Peter," I rushed towards him, grabbing his shoulders. My fingers fell through his body as he disappeared at an even faster rate, "Oh my God no! Peter!"_

_"I love you, I love you," Peter whispered._

_When his body was entirely gone I covered my eyes, forgetting the difference between dream and reality. He was gone. Peter was dead. I didn't do anything._

_"You could have healed him," Tony stated before disappearing as well, "You can heal anyone. Why didn't you?"_

My eyes opened to bright light, and, for a small moment, I thought I had died. But when I tilted my head and saw my friends standing at my side, I knew I was fine. When I turned my head, the other way I saw my parents, pale with worry.

"Thank God you're alive," my dad stated, "We thought you were dying."

My mom smacked his arm, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I winced at the lingering pain, sitting up. Everyone in the room deadpanned, not believing my B-S at all.

"I'm missing Doctor Strange visiting Rachel, I'm gonna need something better than fine. You passed out in the middle of exams, shaking like crazy. Your teacher thought you were having a seizure, they almost sent you to the emergency room."

"(Y/n), you should just tell them," Peter sighed, placing a gentle hand on my arm, "There's no point in hiding it anymore."

"Peter knows but not us? How long has this been going on?"

I winced, glancing at Harry. He still didn't know, well, anything. Revealing a side-effect to my mutation after passing out during exams was not the way I wanted to tell him I was a mutant.

"Can we talk about this at home? Please?'

My parents, thankfully, agreed that it would be better to talk at home. They shared a few quiet words with the nurse before getting the all-clear. I swung my legs over the side of the cot, facing my friends.

"It'll be fine," Peter assured, being the only one to understand what was going on.

"Text me all about this," MJ ordered.

"Me too," Harry added.

"I'll probably find out from Peter," Ned shrugged, "Or you could just text the group chat. We made one for a reason you know."

"Alright. You four should go catch the bus, or butler, or walk home," my dad stepped towards us, "We'd offer you rides but I'm driving the Kia and (Y/n)'s mom got a cab so we don't have a lot of room. Unless one of you wants to ride on the roof."

Everyone in the room dispersed to their proper places. Retrieving my bag from the office, I silently walked out to the car. Once settled in my seat, I leaned back and stared out the window. I dreaded the oncoming conversation. Having to explain to my parents why I never told them what was happening to me.

When we parked at my building, I took my sweet time walking inside. I didn't wave to Jess when she greeted us, and I most certainly didn't say anything when we finally got to our apartment. With slim hopes, I thought I could go to my room and they would forget about everything that happened. Like I said, slim hopes.

"So, what exactly happened back there?" My mom started the dreaded conversation, plopping down on the couch.

"I found out about this... side effect years ago. Whenever I don't use my mutation for a certain amount of time, it fights back. It starts with pins and needles, then it hurts, and when I couldn't leave class today, it felt like my body was on fire. I used a pressure point to knock myself out."

"And you told Peter about this and not us? Is he somehow better than your parents? I thought we told each other everything."

"You guys worry about me enough! Not just the Riptide thing because I know you couldn't care less as long as I stay alive, but about everything else."

"What do you-"

"Every time we go out in public together you watch me like hawks. When someone points out my hair you try to get out of there as fast as you can. I know mutants aren't viewed greatly, trust me. But I know how to handle hate. I'm not that little (Y/n) in the mall anymore. The world is changing, and it's in our favor."

My parents shared an obvious look, rapidly changing facial expressions before my dad finally spoke up.

"They put Scarlet Witch in a shock collar like a dog. Anytime she moved they hurt her. I saw you in her eyes. I saw you getting taken by one of the organizations you've fought against."

"How do you know that? The UN took all of that out of the public documents."

"I don't work for a normal company. I watched funds for SHIELD. Now, I work for Tony Stark at one of his branches. I'm well trusted, but I kept my file private which is why he doesn't know about you. Well, he didn't find out from me."

"Oh shit," I whispered. Jess, now my dad. How had I missed so many important details about my loved ones?

"No more secrets," my Mom put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing, "We're an open family who trusts each other. Judgment free zone that's how this works."

My mom opened her phone and held it to her ear, "I'm calling Charles. If anyone knows what to do with a mutation problem, it's him and Hank. We'll get this figured out okay?"

"Alright," I let out a slow breath. That was okay, better than I thought it would be. Less yelling than I counted on anyway.

Even as I tried to be grateful, and happy, and joke with my parents about all the things my dad must know about Tony Stark, my mind kept going back to the dream I had. The man talking about the universe falling. Then, after that, being helpless while Peter and Tony disappeared before my eyes.

I tried to tell myself it was just a dream, but something in my gut told me that I tapped into something that showed me more than I was supposed to know.

 


	21. Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets the X-Men
> 
> Facial Hair Bros
> 
> Mutation withdrawl sucks

"Is this really necessary?" I poked my head through the space between the two front seats.

"You're getting help," my dad stated in determination, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Oh, I know that. I meant is it necessary to have Peter come with us."

"Hey!"

"Aunt May is out and she told us to watch Peter because apparently he's seven. We're just doing what she said."

"When did you even get May's number?"

"I ran into her at the store and we went out for coffee. We're best friends," Mom smirked.

I crossed my arms and slid down in my seat. My mom turned up the volume on the car bluetooth, 'THE Playlist' playing in the background.

"I'm not that bad," Peter mumbled, sinking down as well.

"Of course you aren't," I jumped to reassure him, "I'm not worried about you, I'm worried what the X-Men could do  _to_ you. They're deadly."

"Are they gonna kill me?"

"Only Logan or Wade would do that on purpose but they're cool most of the time," I shrugged.

After listening to nearly half of the songs on THE Playlist we pulled up at the school. I smiled when Peter stared out his window in awe. Mutants laughing and being themselves was a refreshing sight compared to normal high school.

As soon as I stepped out of the car the X-Men ran out of the school and pulled me into a large group hug. All except Logan who waited until everyone stepped back to give me a pat on the shoulder.

While the group was catching up with my parents Ororo noticed Peter waiting quietly by the car.

"So this is Peter," she stated.

"It's- It's nice to meet you," Peter stuttered out.

"Welcome to our school."

"(Y/n), Hank is ready in the lab. Mr. Parker, you are welcome to come along. Perhaps you will learn more about our kind on the way."

My parents stayed behind with the others to continue their catch up. He led Peter and I through the halls to the hidden elevator that led to the basement floor. There, the Professor brought us to the med-bay where Hank was getting his equipment ready.

"Alright (Y/n), so I'll need a sample of your blood and I'll put that through the examiner so we can find out what your cells are doing that is causing your pain. It shouldn't take very long."

Hank held up a long, thin needle. I tensed. I wasn't necessarily  _scared_  of needles, but that didn't mean they didn't make me nervous. Moving to the closest chair, I held out my arm.

I jumped when the needle penetrated my skin, looking at Peter for comfort. He smiled reassuringly and grabbed the hand of the arm that wasn't getting blood drawn from.

"So you finally told your parents about the pain you were going through," Professor X stated. It was a statement. Not a question.

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?" I watched as Hank placed the blood sample beneath a microscopic scanner.

"While I knew that your mutation had a side effect I could never figure out how much it harmed you. From what your parents told me it was quite a lot. I also felt that pushing you to speak about it would only push you away."

Nodding, I lowered my gaze. All the sound in the lab was coming from the machine Hank was running my blood through. Thanks to how advanced the equipment was, he came back with the results in a few minutes.

"I have good news, and bad news."

"Bad news first. That way we get it over with."

"You'll have to not use your mutation for a week, no matter what," Hank used his doctor voice, "The good news is that you won't have to worry about your mutation bothering you after that."

"What exactly has been going on with my mutation?"

Hank pulled up the results of the scan on one of the screens, pointing out different cell formations.

"These right here are clumps of bacteria attacking your mutated cells. When your mutated cells are active, they scare away the bacteria. But when they aren't, the bacteria attack the cells until they activate again. That created a cycle. Your immune system hasn't dealt with the bacteria because it doesn't recognize it. This is a mutated illness for mutated cells."

"And how is not using my mutation going to stop them? Wouldn't it just kill my mutated cells?"

"It's like killing off cold germs. While the bad cells are scared off, the energy your mutated cells give off is what feeds them. Taking away their food source kills them off. I can give you something to numb the pain but you'll have to stay conscious through it."

Groaning I threw my head back. I could barely handle that day, much less an entire week of excruciating pain. But when I thought back to the dark dream I had, I knew pressure points weren't an option again. Whatever I had done to be sent there, I wasn't going to do it again.

The Professor's wheelchair screen beeped. He read it over, then wheeled over to me and Peter.

"I have guests arriving to discuss something with you. Hank, perhaps you could show Peter the technology in the lab, I've heard he's quite fond of it," Professor X suggested.

"I'll be back soon," I assured Peter. I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Hank is one of the nice ones. You'll live."

Leaving the lab and taking the elevator again, the Professor and I walked/wheeled into his office. I was shocked to find Tony reading over the books he had on his shelf.

"Stark? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I wanted to be the school, make a donation. That and the Professor and I got to talking, and he found this wizard person, why doesn't he just explain it actually, it'd make more sense."

"I have made contact with a sorcerer at the New York sanctum of magic. His name is-"

"Doctor Strange," a man in a red cloak entered through a glowing portal that reminded me of Blink's, "Sorry I'm late. We had an issue with an artifact."

"Doctor Strange? As in Doctor Stephen Strange? I read about your crash. My mom works with Rachel."

"Yes, well, that crash changed quite a few things."

"No shit Sherlock," Tony muttered, crossing his arms, "That's why you put an AI in your car."

Tony and Strange exchanged glares. They just met and there already tension between them.

"I'm past the crash now. I've come to talk to you about something else. Your ability to heal. You see, there is a mystical and scientific side to every mutation, why I'm still researching, but either way that means they follow the rules of balance."

"Right. My theory is that damaged cells from the person's body exchange with healthy cells from mine. When I heal myself, they simply spread farther."

"Correct, however, it isn't that simple. Whenever you heal someone you  _are_ taking their damaged cells into your body, but your exchanging- the easiest way to say it is 'life forces' with them."

"It's an eye for an eye situation," Tony simplified.

I let out a small 'huh'. I was aware of the backlash of healing, but I wasn't aware I was giving up a piece of myself and exchanging it when I did so.

"(Y/n), you must be careful who you heal and why," Professor X warned.

"I will be, don't worry. No healing someone who can't be saved," the thought of not being to save an innocent person to save myself gripped my heart.

"Good, you can go collect your friends and your parents. I have a few things I must show Mr Stark but I will be there for the goodbyes."

Professor X and Tony left the study. Doctor Strange circled his hand and made another portal. I spoke up before he could leave.

"Doctor, I have something I need to ask you. When I knocked myself out the first time I twisted a pressure point. When I was out I had a dream, but it didn't feel like a dream."

"It was Stomach Nine wasn't it?" I nodded, "Twisting that pressure point triggered your astral form, making it leave your body. When your body was moved your form must have moved as well. Who taught you how to do that? It's a magic technique."

"Wade. Of course he knows about magic."

"Yes, Deadpool," Strange grimaced at the name, "He's quite a pest. Anyway, if that's all then-"

"Actually, I have one more question. How far can my healing power go?" I thought back to the second portion of my dream. Peter and Tony dying right in front of me.

"As far as you can throw it. You could potentially bring back the dead if they died recently. But you understand what it would cost you, don't you?"

"What if, hypothetically, a person was disappearing and there wasn't anything for me to heal?"

Strange hummed thoughtfully, "That's a good question. One I'm not sure I have the answer to. Perhaps you could keep the cells together until they've healed, or it will be happening too quickly for action. Goodbye (Y/n), perhaps we'll meet again."

Leaving me with more questions than answer, Doctor Strange walked through his portal. I let out a sigh and left the study. I took the elevator back to the lab where Hank and Peter were having a debate over whether or not Star Trek was plausible in the future.

"Alright boys, time to go home," I gave Hank a hug, "I'll see you soon, hopefully."

"I hope so. Oh!" Hank tossed me a pile of pills from the counter, "These will bring the pain down. Take two every day when the pain is at its worst."

"Thank you again Hank," I grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him out the door before they could bring Star Wars up.

My parents were talking to Professor X and Tony when we got outside. Peter and Tony shared quick pleasantries before we shared goodbyes. The X-Men threatened Peter about hurting me and he seemed ready to crawl into a hole, but Logan didn't kill him so that was a plus.

The ride home we were listening to THE Playlist again, with Peter humming along to the songs he had learned on the way there.

We dropped Peter off at his building and we returned to our own. Setting the pills on my nightstand I got ready for bed, stopping by my parents' room to talk to them before lights were shut off.

"I need you to call me in sick for a week," I informed them.

"Alrighty, I'll do it tomorrow on the way to work," my mom assured, not questioning my motives.

"Thanks. I can't believe I'm missing exam week. It's going to suck making all those up."

"No kidding, exams are hard."

"Oh yeah, like you have to take exams," I rolled my eyes playfully at my dad's comment.

"I was a kid once, like a hundred years ago when Nirvana was cool."

"Everyone was sad about something," I chuckled, hugging my parents goodnight, "Thanks for being the being. Love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

I went back to my room and fell asleep, feeling as though all of my problems were going to turn out okay.

~*~

The next week was hell. Although the pain turned into a routine. I would wake up and enjoy the short hours I had before pain and no school, then I would lie in bed the rest of the afternoon waiting for the time I felt I was going to die so I could take my pills.

Peter, Ned, Harry, and MJ would text me regularly. In the groupchat or personally. Harry joked that I was avoiding the post-breakup awkwardness, Ned sent me memes, MJ gave me book suggestions, and Peter did a little bit of everything, visiting me as Spider-Man when he could.

On those nights we would sit on my bed together and discuss theories on the Green Goblin with Shane Dawson playing in the background. He made me forget about the pain while he was there, always leaving with encouraging words.

I kept track of the days like my life depended on it. Slowly, I felt myself getting better as well. The first few days were the worst, but the less I gave in to using my mutation, the shorter the hurt lasted. It became less and less intense. Eventually, it disappeared altogether and I could go back to school again.

"Oh my God, you're alive!" MJ beamed, giving one of her rare smiles.

"Surprise surprise," I laughed, holding out my arms to hug her.

Soon the boys approached us, expressing their relief at my health as well. All of us talked as long as we could before we had to go to class. I forgot all about my worry over my out-of-body experience and when it did come up randomly, I pushed it to the back of my mind. Nothing like that would happen. Earth had its fair share of aliens already and even with the Avengers fractured, we'd survive.

Though Peter and I were holding off a conversation about what we were with everything going on, the talk was inevitable, and though it was a source of some anxiety, I couldn't wait.


	22. Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romance finally evolves
> 
> Jess is gay and now she has a girlfriend
> 
> Another person is told

 

"I can't believe I have to make up exams. I was dealing with the worst pain possible for a week and in return for surviving I get exams makeups? No thank you."

"You're missing Hidden Figures in science," MJ smirked, knowing full-well how much I loved the feminism oriented movie.

"And The Force Awakens during Decathlon practice," Ned added.

I groaned, "Dangit! Of course all we're doing is watching movies until the end of the year. And  _of course_  I can't watch them."

_"Anyone who missed taking any exam please report to the library for makeup testing."_

I sighed, "Guess that's my cue. Hopefully, I'll be able to catch the ends of the movies later this week. I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, see you soon."

It took me three school days to go through my exams. Three long, grueling days full of content I wouldn't need past high school. Luckily, I finished just in time to catch the last five to ten minutes of each movie I was missing in the classes I had to skip. After that, our classes were free periods for us to talk with our friends about what we would be doing that summer. The next week would be all half days consisting of doing nothing again.

Friday the bell rang. We were sophomores, with one week until we would graduate and be juniors. One more year after that and we'd graduate highschool and move on to college. After college, our real lives began, and school would be a distant memory to smile or cringe at.

"Hey, um, (Y/n)," Peter broke the silence between us as we walked home together, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date on Sunday? You don't have to of course! I know we're all hanging out this weekend because of graduation but I thought-"

"Peter it's fine," I laughed, a wide grin on my lips. He did it. He asked me out, "I'd love to go out with you."

Both of us were more than ready for a day off from patrol, what with me not counting my 'sick days'. The graduation party we would have with the group this weekend was a good excuse. 'Party' really meant hanging out, eating junk food, and watching movies.

"Awesome! Great!" Peter beamed, a blush rising on his cheeks, "Um, Sunday at two? I was thinking you could come over to my place. Not for stuff like that! Just because May will be working then and I thought we could play board games and make food and... yeah."

I chuckled at Peter's nervousness. Even after everything we had been through together, all the shared adventures and secrets, he was still Awkward Peter. The cute awkward Peter I fell for.

"That sounds like fun Bug-Boy, Sunday it is," I turned and walked into my apartment building, "See you tomorrow!"

"Hey short-stack," Jess greeted cheerfully from her normal spot behind the receptionist's counter.

"Hey Jess," trying to rush past the girl, it was no surprise when she rushed to stand in front of me.

"That's it? Just 'hey Jess'? Every day you have a complaint about something, or some tea to spill."

"I'm just thrilled that school is over."

"No, no. There's something else," Jess leaned in closer, eyes narrowing, "Peter finally asked you out, didn't he?"

"How'd you get that from me standing here? Are you Sherlock? Did you deduce it from my bodies mannerisms?" I raised a mocking brow, genuinely curious as to how she knew.

"Yes, I'm a female version of Sherlock Holmes. Just as gay," Jess chuckled, moving to sit in her seat again, "Honestly though, part of my mutation is enhanced hearing, since most animals have it. I heard you two talking outside."

"I like him, and the date idea. But him saying 'Not for stuff like that' was probably B-S. Knock yourselves, just be safe," Jess winked, her tone being the same of an older sister.

"Jess the age of consent is seventeen. It'd be illegal. Besides, I'm smarter than that," I rolled my eyes, pushing down my embarrassment.

"Doesn't mean you can't do other stuff. Anyway, I have a date tonight to. I met her in class, we've been flirting for months. Her name is Via and holy shit she's gorgeous."

"Well, aren't we lucky women?" My heart warmed at how happy Jess was, "Keep me updated. Talk to you later."

"Same goes to you short-stack. Good job surviving sophomore year by the way, one more week and you're set. I'm proud of you."

I took the elevator up to my floor. Stepping into my apartment, bright lights and party horns blinded me. The kitchen was full of people, all of them shouting joyously. Good things our walls were soundproof. Smart on the builders behalf.

"What's going on? Am I dying?" I rubbed my eyes to regain my vision.

The X-Men were crowding around me, talking at once. They all stepped back and my parents took their chance to hug me as well. I hugged all of them back, confused. What was going on?

"We're celebrating you not flunking sophomore year," Scott explained, a stray newspaper lifted itself up from the table and slapped him over the head, "Ow!"

"We knew she would pass," Jean glared, obviously being the culprit of the newspaper moving, "Congrats (Y/n)! Now you have all summer to relax."

"Yeah, relax," I thought of the Green Goblin, who was most likely making his suit much harder to beat than it originally was.

"You know who to call if you ever need help," Jean quite literally read my mind.

"Thanks Jean."

I spent the majority of the night celebrating with the X-Men. I enjoyed spending time with them. I ate cake, played party games, spread gossip, and talked conspiracy theories. Everything was perfect. Towards the end of the party, when Kurt began teleporting some X-Men home, Wade dove through an open window.

"Damn it author I wanted to break something," Wade whined like a child who was denied candy.

"What are you doing here Wade?" I asked, arms crossed. I was happy and surprised to see the merc with a mouth, but I didn't want him to cause a ruckus.

"Look, Reader, I came to warn you about something-"

"Wade!" Wade turned to face Professor X, a glare on the older man's face.

"Hey Patrick! Or are you the James version? But the James version is still young so..." Wade shook his head, "Look, whatever actor you are, I'm trying to warn Reader here about something that's going to come next year. Something big. As in Ryan Reynolds stealing the Deadpool costume big."

"Wade, we're trying to celebrate, we don't need you disturbing the peace with your antics. Out."

Wade shrugged, "Just trying to warn you. The author thought I could raise tension too, we'll see if she succeeded or not." Wade grabbed one of the dirty plates on the table, throwing it to the ground allowing it to shatter, "Sorry I just really wanted to break something and the author wouldn't let me break the window. I'll see you at the end of the world!"

Wade jumped out of the window. My mom shut it as soon as he was gone, sighing in exasperation.

"I don't understand that man."

"None of us do," the Professor turned to me, "It was lovely seeing you again so soon, but I'm afraid we must return to the school before one of the students destroys everything again."

"Thank you for coming! It was great having you over."

Kurt teleported the last of the X-Men back to the school. My parents offered to clean everything up while I showered and got ready for bed. Once I was done, I hugged my parents and thanked them for inviting everyone over.

"Oh, I know I'm going over to Harry's tomorrow but I was wondering if I could hang out with Peter on Sunday."

"Oh my God, he asked you out!" My mom squealed.

"Finally," Dad added, sharing a laugh with my mom.

"Guys come on."

"You can go over, we trust you, obviously. Have fun, but not too much fun, and tell us everything."

"Spill the tea!" My dad yelled excitedly.

"I will. God, you need to stop watching Shane Dawson."

"You can't stop us!"

**The Next Day- 5:30 PM**

The next day my mom was driving my to Harry's penthouse. While on the way there I was talking to Peter via text, who was a few minutes behind us with May.

_Pete I really think we should tell him_

_If you want you can tell him when you get there. You'll probably be the first one._

_Thank you! After this we don't have to tiptoe around him anymore_

"Woah, this isn't a penthouse it's a mansion," my mom marvelled, leaning forward to get a closer look, "It's a big house for two people. Three, counting Bernard."

"Right, well I should go in before we look creepy. I'll text you when I need to get picked up. See you later Mom," I stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut.

"Bye! Have fun!"

I walked towards the house and got ushered inside by Bernard. He held a warm smile on his face and led me to the living room where Harry was waiting on the couch.

"Hey," I greeted, sitting down a cushion away from him.

"Hey."

I sucked in a deep breath, "This is gonna be really direct but I'm gonna chicken out otherwise. So, we've been keeping a secret from you. I'm a mutant, my old school was a school for mutants. The group I worked with was like the Avengers, we freed trafficked mutants. Not only that, but I'm Riptide. Peter's Spider-Man."

Harry stared at me silent before bursting into a loud fit of laughter. I deadpanned. I knew it was blunt, but I didn't think he wouldn't believe me this quickly. Swinging my hand, water molecules shifted together in front of Harry's face, floating in the air.

"Oh, shit!" Harry jumped up from the couch, "Holy shit! Holy shit!"

"I know, I know," I waved my hands in a vain attempt to calm him down, "I'm sorry we kept it from you but it's a big thing to tell someone and with your family being so famous it was a chance we couldn't take at first. We had to get to know you, let you earn our trust."

"I dated a superhero. Oh my God," Harry turned back to me, his hair disorderly from repeatedly running his hands through it, "I understand why you didn't tell me but damn, it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah... So you aren't mad?"

"Mad? Of course not! This is awesome! I know I can't tell anyone but still, just knowing who New York's heroes are... Wow."

"What's so wow?" MJ and Ned were led in by Bernard. Harry and I waited until he walked away to speak.

"Harry knows."

"Yes!" Ned fist pumped, "Another person to talk about superheroes with. We have our team now! The heroes, the computer guy, the sassy, smart one, and the rich one who gives all the best gadgets."

"I'm not so sure about that," Harry chuckled, "I'll be fine with being the rich one."

"Yeah, Tony's the one who gave us our suits and whatnot, so he's the gadget guy."

Peter soon arrived and spun the group into another conversation about superheroes before we turned on a movie and started our 'graduation party'. Sitting close to Peter, I leaned back and relaxed, breathing out a content sigh. If this was a hint at what the summer would be like, then Green Goblin couldn't put a dent in it.

 


	23. First Dates (Ft. Real Feelings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunch of cuties
> 
> Beauty and the Beast is the best
> 
> Someone pls do this with my I'm lonely

__

"Do I need to give him the talk?"

"Oh my gosh, Dad, please don't."

I looked myself over one last time in the mirror before I left the bathroom and met my parents in the kitchen. Peter was supposed to pick me up for our first date within the next two minutes. My parents were more excited than I was.

"This is gonna be great, Lucas, our ship is canon," my mom squealed, grabbing my dad's arm and shaking it, "Oh my gosh our ship is canon!"

"Mom," I put my head in my hands, shaking it in disappointment, "Stop, please."

"It's either I'm excited or protective," Mom defended her actions.

There was a quiet knock from the apartment door. Both of my parents grinned, pushing my out of the kitchen to the door. I quickly said goodbye to my parents and met Peter in the hallway so he wouldn't have to deal with them inside.

"Both of them are more excited than I am," I chuckled, rubbing my arm nervously, "They're children in adult bodies honestly."

"Have fun you two," Jess called from the desk, "But not too much fun... Maybe a little too much. You get it."

"Yeah, yeah."

We took the short walk to Peter's apartment together. As Peter had reported, Aunt May was working, so it was just the two of us. Peter had already set out food, so we simply sat down and tried to pick.

"Star Wars is strictly friend nights. We can't break tradition so they're out," I moved the Star Wars movies out of the way, "What about Disney?"

"Beauty and the Beast!" Peter snatched the case, putting the DVD in the player before I had the chance to argue, "The best Disney movie."

I giggled. Both of us sitting on the couch we got comfortable. The familiar music played through the TV speakers, Peter and me humming along. We were squirming in excitement. Say what you want about Disney but Beauty and the Beast was amazing.

Around an hour into the movie the ballroom scene popped up. Peter cleared his throat and stood up, pushing aside the coffee table. Giving a mock bow, he held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to my good sir."

Pulling me close to his chest, we twirled around the furniture in the small living room. Even after "Tale As Old As Time" ended, we continued laughing and dancing. Enjoying our chance to be a classic Disney couple. Sure, we stumbled over the rug and didn't know how to dance very well, but it made things even better.

Eventually, our twirling stopped, and we swayed in place. I laid my head on Peter's shoulder, breathing in deeply. I wasn't sure if he was wearing cologne or if his natural scent was amplified because of our closeness. Either way it was nice, intoxicating.

"Half a year and we're finally together," I chuckled, leaning my head back to look into his eyes, "Took you long enough to ask me out."

Peter nodded in agreement. Both of us knew I would have to go home soon, and face an interrogation from my parents, but the time stretched and let us spend what felt like a lifetime in our happiness.

**The Next Day- 7:29 AM**

At school the next day Harry ran up to me with a knowing grin on his face. I gave him a suspicious look, moving past my locker. It was a half day, meaning I didn't have to drop anything off.

"You are going to love me forever," he sang.

"Of really? Why's that pretty-boy?"

"I talked to the other board members at Oscorp, and they said that they had some floors open up in the new tower, so I suggested making a Marine Research center, and well... I got you an interview for your college internship."

"Oh my God, Harry!" I jumped Harry, giving him a tight hug, "You didn't have to do that, that's just... Wow."

"Look out Peter, Harry's coming for your girl," MJ joked, as her, Peter, and Ned joined us in our directionless walk around the hallways.

"Haha, hilarious. Harry actually got me an internship at Oscorp," I grinned, "Have you guys thought about your junior and senior internships?"

"There's an opening at the Daily Globe. I'm gonna see if I can get it," Peter said.

"Computer programming at a local tech lab."

Everyone looked to MJ, who shrugged, "I got a job as an assistant to a director on Broadway."

"Broadway? MJ you never told us you wanted to be an actress."

"Producer actually. Apparently I'm really good at scaring people and ordering them around."

The group laughed, knowing the truth in her words. MJ may have looked unassuming, but she could kill with a single glare.

"So Harry, when's the interview?"

"Tonight, at seven. I'll pick you up and bring you there. It'll make you look even better."

I slapped Harry's arm.

~*~

"Okay, they'll ask you questions like why you want the job, past experience, why you should get it, so on. You have a resume right? You'll need one."

"Yeah, I made it during third hour since we weren't doing anything," I held up the small folder I was clutching tightly, "Not a lot of experience. I can't exactly say I'm a mutant who controls water."

"Just add a note that says you went on educational trips at your old school. It's not technically a lie."

I nodded in understanding, grabbing a pen from the cupholder in front of me. In the space in the experience section, I added the note. It did make my resume look better.

"Welcome Mr. Osborn, Ms. (L/n). The board is waiting in the meeting room," a secretary greeted us from the front desk when we walked in, "You can go on ahead. Seventh floor, the elevator opens straight into the room."

Harry and I walked to the elevator. Harry was the one to press the seventh floor button. As we stood in silence, my anxiety grew each time a new floor light lit up.

"I'm not too fancy right? Or am I underdressed? I don't know this seemed like a formal thing-"

"(Y/n), you look great. Next to me, even better. You'll get the internship."

Rolling my eyes at the dumb smirk on Harry's face, I couldn't help but smile, "I hope so."

The doors opened straight into the meeting room. There, the board was waiting. All except for Norman. I faintly wondered where he could be, but then my nerves took over and it slipped from my mind.

"Welcome Miss. (L/n), take a seat."

I did as the leading woman said. The man closest to me held out a hand for my resume. He looked it over when I passed it to him, nodding once before passing it to his colleague.

"Harry, if you could please wait in the other room," Harry nodded and left to the room adjacent to the meeting one, "Alright. Well, everything here looks good. Harry has only good things to say about you, and heaven knows he has a better reputation than his father."

My brows furrowed at the comment, but before I could ask about it, the woman continued talking, reading over my resume further.

"We have received other internship requests, but considering how Harry suggested the department be made just for you, you have your internship. Once you send out college applications and decide what one to go to, we'll communicate with that college."

I grinned. Usually jobs had call backs and whatnot. Guess Harry pulled strings to make sure this was different. Slightly nepotistic, but I would work hard to prove my worth.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, actually. Forgive me, if this is out of bounds, but you said that Norman Osborn has a bad reputation. What did you mean by that?"

"Mr. Osborn made a business decision that caused us a majority of income. The reason we had room to make a floor for a Marine Division was because he lost right to control floors."

"Oh," was all I choked out, "Well that is very unfortunate, but I'm glad that Harry still has access to-"

_BOOM!_

Thrown from my office chair I hit the floor hard as an explosion ran through a floor either above or below us. It was somewhere close enough to shatter the window to our right. Wheezing, I pushed myself up with shaking arms.

"So I heard you're giving away  _my_  floors."

"Oh my God," I whispered, putting all the pieces together. An 'aha' moment if you would.

The Green Goblin had money and access to tech, just like Norman Osborn. Norman had a chip on his shoulder towards the company, and towards Spider-Man and Riptide. Why he didn't like the two heroes I didn't know, and I didn't have the time to think about it.

Wincing, I glanced around me, ears ringing. Harry was panicking in the other room, running towards me. I must have hit my head harder than I thought because everything was happening in slow motion.

I turned to the executives. Some of them weren't moving, but their chests were. They were alive at the very least.

"Harry," I whimpered, gripping his forearms when he reached out for me. Helping me stand, I pushed him away from the window and into the room he was formerly in. I ducked down behind a couch, pulling out my phone, a fresh crack in the screen's corner, "I need to call Peter. I'm not Riptide, I'm (Y/n) right now."

"First, you take my company away from me, then you don't expect me to come back. Do you know what I do with people who doubt my abilities? I  _fire_  them."

"Peter," I hissed frantically into the phone, "You need to get here. Now. Green Goblin is here, and I figured out who he is. But I don't have my suit and I can't fight back!"

_"I'll be right there, stay safe."_

I shoved my phone back into my pocket. Our only option was to wait.

"We need to do something, or find a way out of here."

"Peter is on the way. We need to lie low until then. He can handle this on his own."

After a few minutes that felt like hours I heard Peter's voice, too frantic to be disguised. Never had I been so relieved to hear it.

"You picked the wrong day to attack Oscorp Green Goblin."

"Where's your little sidekick?"

"I am no sidekick!" I moved to jump out but Harry grabbed my arm and yanked me down before I could.

"You need to let him handle this on his own."

Sighing, I watched over the edge of the couch as Peter fought Green Goblin. Though, the villain didn't seem to be attacking to kill as much as he did experimentally. He was seeing what he had to improve in his equipment, testing his new tech.

"Are you okay?"

Screaming, I whipped around to face Peter. Apparently, while I was lost in my thoughts Green Goblin had flown away, his work of terrorizing being done.

"Yeah, we're fine," I wrapped my arms around Peter's neck in a hug, "Thank you for getting here so fast."

"Of course. I have to go but I'll talk to you later. Call me when you're done with the police and the ambulance."

"Right. We really need to talk."

~*~

As soon as I was brought home by Harry, my parents were all over me. With only a cut above my right eyebrow- which I easily healed- I was fine and allowed to go to bed. But I didn't. I texted Peter to swing over and put my mask on so I could talk to Misty.

"Misty I need you to look at something for me. The people at Oscorp said that Norman made a business decision that cost them a big chunk of their revenue. Do whatever you can to find out what that was."

Peter knocked lightly on my window. I motioned for him to come inside, waiting on Misty for an answer.

"Is there a reason you have your mask on?"

"Norman Osborn is Green Goblin," I whispered, as though he was listening in, "Think about it Bug-Boy, it all makes sense. Every time he's talked to us, hasn't he seemed off?"

"Well, what are we going to do? Does Harry know?"

"No, and I'm not sure if we should tell him about it."

_"Miss (Y/n), it appears as though Oscorp made several payments to Adrian Toomes under the rouse of a business investment."_

"Oh my God," I sat down on my bed, "Oscorp funded Vulture. When we took him out they lost their funding from Liz's dad selling weapons. That's why Norman was suspended. Do you know what this means?"

Peter shook his head, waiting for me to say what I was going to.

"It means that I can't take that internship, I just lost my best recommendation for colleges. Not only that, but we're the reason why Green Goblin was made. We're gonna have to take out Harry's dad just like we did Liz's."

 


	24. Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakanda forever!
> 
> That's it. That's the summary.

"Okay, okay, internship open at- oh nevermind that's Oscorp. I know the company is corrupt, but maybe you could take the internship anyways and fix the company from the inside."

"Yeah, because an intern in the newest division would make  _such_  a difference," I huffed in frustration. Ever since telling Harry that there were complicated reasons I couldn't take the internship, I had been searching for another one with minimal results, "Maybe when Harry takes over, but until then..."

"That's fine," my dad assured cooly, "We'' find something, don't worry."

_Happy's outside. Get in the car if you want to go to college ;)_

My brows furrowed in confusion at Tony's random text. "Stark just texted me saying Happy's outside. I'll be back later."

"Tomorrow's your last day of school, be back on time."

"You got it, Mom."

Slipping on my shoes and purse I went to the lobby. There, Jess was- as always- on her phone, giggling stupidly. She was talking to Via, who was apparently the best thing to ever happen to her. Jess had nothing negative to say about her, so I had no qualms with it.

"Where you going?" Jess glanced up from her phone.

"The Avengers compound, I think. I'm not sure yet."

"Well, don't fight anyone and have fun then."

"We'll see how things play out. Bye Jess!"

I spotted Happy waiting for her outside of his car. He spotted me immediately, relieved I got outside so fast.

"You get that promotion yet?" I questioned as Happy opened the passenger side door for me.

"Head of security," Happy confirmed.

"Good for you. You're climbing the ladder."

The car ride consisted of Happy and me fighting for radio rights, me texting the group chat about what was going on, and Happy and I exchanging ideas for Tony and Pepper's wedding as if we would be making the final decisions.

When Happy pulled up the compound was bustling as always. He parked, turning off the car.

"Tony's waiting for you inside. I have some work to do so I won't be there with you."

Nodding silently, I walked into the facility. There, Tony popped out of a room and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, immediately steering me through the facility.

"Misty told me about you needing an internship. Pushing aside the offense that you didn't immediately come to me, I found you one. I don't have any available spots, but there's someone who does," with a grand gesture, Tony pushed open the door of a meeting room, "Meet King T'Challa of Wakanda."

"Hi," I waved lamely, struck dumb with shock, "I'm not fancy enough for this. Should I bow?"

"You don't need to bow," T'Challa chuckled, waving his hand dismissively, "Pleasure to meet you, now that we are not on opposite sides."

"Yes, it's an honor. But I don't understand what this has to do with an internship."

"My sister, Shuri, has decided to pursue a PhD for marine biology and, um..."

"Oceanography."

"Yes. Thank you Okoye. She requested an assistant in the lab. Someone her age who could keep up with her work and research. That is when Mr. Stark contacted me."

"Would I have to move to Wakanda?" I asked in worry. Dropping me entire life to move to a foreign country? Not possible, even if Wakanda seemed extraordinary.

"Our ships travel to and from New York in an hour. I would request you stay in Wakanda for the summer to learn our culture, however. You may bring friends, if you wish, ut they must respect my country."

"Yes of course! This is- this is wow. Thank you so much for the opportunity Your Majesty. When do I have to be ready to leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. Be here and be ready."

I nodded, a cheshire esque grin on my face.. Okoye spoke to T'Challa briefly in Wakandan.

"Kumkani wam, umama wakho ucela ukubuya kwakho."

T'Challa nodded, mumbling something back before he turned to me again, "I will see you in two days (Y/n)."

T'Challa and Okoye moved past me and Tony in a hurry. When they were out of sight I turned to Tony, mouth agape.

"How did you manage that Stark? He's a  _king_. You got me an internship with the princess!"

"I know, I'm amazing," Tony smirked, swiping imaginary dust off his shoulders, "I would say you owe me one, but you've probably saved Peter more times than I can count. All I ask is that you keep looking out for him. He's a good kid."

"I was planning on doing that anyways, don't worry Stark."

"Good. Let me text Happy so he can get the car ready. He's going crazy with Pepper's and my wedding. Security and all that. Anyways, go home and pack. I'll see you in two days."

"Yeah, yeah. You aren't as bad as I thought you were, Stark. Even if you did try to lock up Wanda for something she couldn't control."

Before Tony could argue I left the room. I wasn't going to give him the chance to fight back, he would lose to a fifteen year old and his pride couldn't handle that. Outside, Happy was just turning the key in the ignition when I got out.

"Did you say yes?" He asked me, as excited as I was.

"I'm going to Wakanda!"

"I'm going to have to drive you back up here. Whatever friends you're going to bring, make sure they don't scream in the car.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whoever comes will be just fine," I said as I crafted a text for the group chat.

_Anyone interested in going to Wakanda for the summer? I just got an internship. Pick up on Saturday_

_Can't, my aunt is getting married and I'm a bridesmaid so I'm out_

_We're going to Hawaii, I'm out_

_With everything going on with my dad I want to stay and make sure he's okay_

_I checked with Aunt May and she said it would be a good learning experience_

"Looks like you're only driving Peter anyways," I sighed, turning my phone off, "All of my other friends actually have lives."

Happy snorted and I realized how offensive that sounded, "Not like that! I meant that they're busy! Peter has a life, obviously!"

"Yeah, sure kid. Just remember that that's your boyfriend you're insulting."

I flushed, turning to look out the window. Peter being her boyfriend seemed surreal, but it was really happening. It had happened.

Another car ride with Happy led to us discussing Steve and his team. Happy reported that there were a few sightings here or there, but that Tony never reported the to the UN or went after them. Happy saw all, and he knew Tony still had a soft spot for his old friends.

"Alright kid, I'll be here at noon on Saturday to bring you back up to the compound," Happy stopped at the curb of my building.

"I'll see you then Happy."

I walked into the building. Jess' shift was over so it was another secretary I didn't know as well. I took the elevator up to my floor and was bombarded by my parents shooting questions at me.

"Guys, guys, I'm not getting arrested or anything don't worry," my parents visibly relaxed, "But I think you're gonna miss me because I'm going to Wakanda for the summer."

"What?" my parents yelled in unison, "This is news to us!"

"I know! I promise I'm not on drugs. Tony called up T'Challa and apparently he was looking for an assistant for his sister. He wants me to learn their culture over the summer before I officially start and is letting me bring friends. Peter is the only one who can go, though."

"Well, honey, that's great," my mom hugged me, "Good thing too because we didn't find any internships for you. We'll miss you, and support you, but miss you more."

"When do you leave?"

"Saturday," I headed towards my room before stopping, "Wait, what if Green Goblin attacks New York? What am I going to do when Peter and I are in Africa?"

"We'll call Charles and see if they can keep tabs on the city while you're gone," Dad assured, already pulling out his phone, "You just worry about your last day of school and graduating."

"Thank you! You're the best!"

I sprinted to my room and pulled out my biggest suitcases. I shoved everything I could into them. All the clothes I thought I would need, bathroom items I wouldn't need for the next two days, books and keepsakes. Electronics and chargers would be packed the night before since I would be using them before then.

I set my bags in the corner of my room, laying on my bed. The talk with T'Challa and Okoye on top of the drive there and the drive bag took up most of the night. It was already 9:30.

Setting out my outfit for the next day I showered after that. When I was finished I crawled into bed and told Peter to meet me at my apartment 11:30 on Saturday so we could be in the same place when Happy picked us up.

As I fell asleep, with a smile on my face, I couldn't be more thankful for my AI. She was the one who told Tony about my predicament afterall.

**The Next Day- 2:41 PM**

_"Goodbye seniors. As the clock turns, it's officially summer!"_

Everyone in the classroom cheered, racing out the door to get home. I was caught in the middle of the stampede and had to jump to find MJ, and the only reason I found her was because she was so tall.

"MJ!"

MJ turned around, grabbing my arm and dragging me into a side hall so we could talk in peace.

"I just wanted to say bye when I got caught in the crowd," I explained.

"Yo, Parker, Osborn, Leeds!"

Ned, Peter, and Harry - who were all walking and talking together- turned their heads when MJ called. They pushed their way through the crowd and joined us.

"You have to promise to skype and call and text," I hugged each person except for Peter since he was coming with me, "And stay alive guys, for a little while at least."

"Hamildrop!" Everyone shouted in unison. I couldn't help but laugh. Our group melded so well together it was unbelievable.

"Alright, I love you all, and if we get back from Wakanda before the summer is over we need to hang out. Bye!"

I grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him into the crowd flowing out of the school. To anyone else we would seem like a young couple in love, although we hadn't said ti to each other yet. It was too early, too soon to tell how the other would react to those important words.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bug-Boy, be on time or I'm leaving you in America," I joke as we approached my building.

"See you tomorrow Blue," Peter gave my hand one last squeeze before letting go.

"Oh, look out, junior in the house!" Jess announced as I entered. It was more embarrassing than usual because there was another tenant in the lobby with us.

"Haha, very funny," I chuckled awkwardly, approaching the desk so we could talk quietly, "What about you? Next year is your last year in college, isn't it?"

"Yep, then I'll be off in the world," Jess leaned forward, "Although, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but the director of the building talked to me. He's retiring and he wanted to promote someone who worked well with the people who lived here. Thanks to the security tapes of me talking with you, your friends, and your parents, he thinks I'd be a good fit. So thanks half-pint."

"So you're gonna work here forever?" I asked excitedly.

"Until I decide to retire too, yeah. I thought I'd find some genetics work on the side to my major to good use. All I need's a recommendation from some of the people that live here. I was wondering if you could be one of them."

"Yeah, of course! I'll send it over since I'm leaving for the summer. But, you'll run the building after you finish college?"

"Yep," Jess leaned back in her seat, "I'm sure these good looks played some part in getting me the job, and the rest was pure brains and good charm."

I chuckled sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her overconfidence. Walking to the elevator I pressed my floor button and tapped my foot as the machine rose. When I entered my parents were in front of me cheering with a bowl of ice cream.

"You survived the school year!"

"And tomorrow you're leaving us for  _two months_ ," my dad rushed forward and clung onto me.

"Dad, come on. It's not like I'm leaving forever. We can still talk all the time, and Kurt can teleport you over if you're really missing me."

Dad nodded, wiping his eyes. My mom handed him a bowl of ice cream and he immediately cheered up, shoving a spoonful of the treaty into his mouth. The few seconds of silence was interrupted by my dad crying out and clutching his head.

"Brain freeze!"

"Freeze your brain," I sang mockingly, "Swim in the ice get lost in the pain-"

"I'll lose you," my dad ran towards me, making me shriek, "Come here, I'll shove your head in the freezer see what you think about that."

"You'll never catch me villain," I leapt over the couch, narrowly avoiding the coffee table.

"Children!" My mother reprimanded, smacking my dad on the head, "We rented the new Kingsman movie and we're going to watch it together."

"Yuss," I jumped onto the couch, sticking my tongue out at my dad.

My mom and dad sat down, my mom giving me my bowl again. Turning on the movie, all of us settled down and enjoyed our last night together before the summer started. Leaning back, I took another bite of my ice cream. Looking at each of my parents, my dad engaged and my mom nearly falling asleep, I couldn't think of a better way to spend our last night together.

**The Next Day- 11:20**

"Okay you're entirely packed?"

"Yes."

"You have your computer?"

"Yes."

"Chargers?"

"Yes."

"Sunscreen, because I know how hot Wakanda can get and I don't know what they'll have there or how much you'll be outside-"

"Dad I'm fine," I laughed. Traditionally, it should have been my mom fretting over me. But we were never ones to fit the societal norm, "Peter's fine too, right Peter?"

"Y-Yeah. Thank you for being concerned though, Mr. (L/n)."

"You can call me Lucas, Peter," Peter coughed when my dad slapped his shoulder, "Now, since we have the time, I want to go over the ground rules if you're going to date my daughter. Number one is that you gotta understand that she's her own person, being her boyfriend doesn't mean that she's your property, and she isn't mine either so-"

"Oh would you look at that, Happy's here!" I wasn't sure if the buzzing of my phone was actually Happy or not, but I wasn't going to wait to find out, "We gotta go. I love you, I'll talk to you later I promise."

"Goodbye, we love you," my parents gave me a hug, "You too Peter. Just remember to treat her right in Wakanda."

"I will."

Peter and I said goodbye to Jess as we were leaving, wishing her luck with her possible new job. Seeing Happy just outside, I knew the text I got was actually from him. I hadn't even checked in the elevator. We put our bags in the trunk and sped off to the compound.

The ride was quieter than it had been when it was just me and Happy. Peter was more of a peacekeeper than we thought, making sure we never got too heated with each other in our mock arguments. When we arrived at the Avengers Compound, Happy wishes us luck and pointed out the ship on one of the landing pads.

"There they are!" Tony greeted us loudly when we were approaching the quinjet, "You two got everything you need?"

We nodded in response.

"Good. Have fun, relax, learn some Wakandan culture. And if you see Cap kick his ass for me."

T'Challa cleared his throat, walking up behind Tony.

"Right, I'll see you two later, then," Tony said his goodbyes.

"Mr- Mr Stark, can I-"

Tony sighed and nodded, opening his arms to give Peter a hug. It was short and slightly awkward, but heartwarming all the same. When they pulled apart, Tony sent me a weary look.

"Don't expect me to give you one."

"I'd break your nose if you did," I grinned before picking up my bag and walking towards the ship."

"You picked a great one there," Tony told Peter.

"I know."

"Only one friend then. A lover perhaps," Okoye smirked from the cockpit when we walked on.

"Okoye," T'Challa warned, though there was no true authority behind it, only humor.

"I'm sorry, my king," Okoye showed no signs of remorse, "They remind me of me and my love when we were young."

"Yes, love is exceptional."

My brows raised. The two greatest warriors in Wakanda, one being the king, were so... conversational.

Within the next hour we were in Wakanda. The ship passed through the illusion shield and gave birth to a hidden world. Peter and I ran to the windows, marvelling at the gorgeous sight in front of us.

Wakanda had only recently been revealed to the world as a country more advanced than any other. Even then, the only information the public was given was that they'd been protecting their culture until that point. They were ready to send assistance, letting the world in was still a big no.

"Welcome to Wakanda."

 


	25. Month One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakanda is cool
> 
> Shuri doesn't have a filter
> 
> Google translate is gonna be your best friend

__

Wakanda's metallic city, a wide expanse of vibranium buildings surrounded by outlying rural villages. The country was larger than what we saw, but even that small glimpse took our breath away. And to think that everything had been developed by T'Challa's sister who was our age. I faintly remember back to when May was yelling at us for being heroes. She said Peter couldn't do his own laundry and Princess Shuri designed a city.

"I've seen pictures but this is... wow!"

"It's like tradition and innovation had a kid," Peter marveled breathily.

"Today you will settle in. Okoye will show you around the palace. Tomorrow you'll be shown the labs, after that your learning begins."

A girl around Peter's and my age met us outside the quinjet, "Brother you brought outsiders. Do I have to fix the white boy like I did the other two?"

"No, Shuri. This is your new assistant and her friend. They'll be staying here for the summer to learn about Wakanda."

"T'Challa," an older woman stepped forward, face strict, "I know you opened our doors to the world, but they're  _children_."

"They're heroes Umama. Spider-Man and Riptide from New York."

"Oh brother, you brought me heroes with powers? So many lab possibilities!"

I grabbed Peter's hand and shrunk back at the comment. Experiments? Like so many did with mutants to see what made them tick? No thank you. T'Challa noticed my hesitation.

"They are not here as experiments. (Y/n) is here because her mutation may prove useful while you're studying."

"Yes, of course," Shuri nodded, though her eyes were still sparkling with excitement at the idea of working with super-powered beings.

"Okoye, you may begin the tour. We will bring your bags to your room for you."

"As you wish, my king."

Okoye stepped forward, motioning for Peter and me to follow her. She led me into the palace. She showed us the throne room, dining hall, different hallways with bedrooms, and the gardens. Each one holding original architecture and new technology that Peter seemed to be itching to touch.

"This is the ballroom, more commonly used for large meetings and tribal holidays. Now, to dinner, and then bed. You must get rest before you begin your work tomorrow."

**One Week Later- June 17**

"Why aren't we doing a normal lesson today?" I questioned as Shuri led us to a large field outside of city limits, "I was just getting the hang of common phrases. I know how to say my favorite color!"

"Because my brother learned that powers aren't everything when he was overthrown he wants you to learn as well," Shuri slapped bracelets onto me and Peter, "I will shock you every time you use your powers, so don't. Peter, you go first."

The Dora Milaje marched onto the field in official formation. A warrior that I knew as Azari stepped forward to face Peter, fear pointed directly at his face.

"I can't fight a girl, it's disrespectful!"

"You fought me at the airport!" I yelled back with a smirk.

After a few minutes and a lot of wincing from Shuri and me at the one-sided fight, Peter finally stayed on the ground. They declared the match as a win for Azari and Peter stumbled back over to us, collapsing as soon as he was safe.

"You just got your ass handed to you," I gasped out, tears forming in my eyes because of how hard I was laughing, "Oh that was the best thing I've ever seen."

Peter grumbled under his breath, not bothering to lift his head. I knelt down beside him and kissed his cheek, giggling when they flushed, the pink contrasting the yellow grass beneath us.

"Nice try. It's my turn then? Hope I do better." I walked down to the field where another warrior- M'Koni- stepped forward to fight me.

"Hamba lula," Okoye ordered.

I could translate that phrase. 'Go easy'. I felt better knowing Okoye wasn't ordering M'Koni to do her worst. I wasn't offended either. Having seen the Dora Milaje at work, I was scared to go head to head with one.

"Umnqweno omhle," I smiled nervously.

M'Koni nodded, much more confident than I was, "Umnqweno omhle"

"Qala!"

Neither of us moved. One of the first rules in a fight was to watch your opponent, making the first move would easily break that rule, losing you the advantage.

I breathed in deeply through my nose. Little did anyone know that the X-Men had to know how to fight without our mutations, given that there were mutants out there that could pause our powers. That didn't mean I was good at hand-to-hand combat, however.

M'Koni charged, willing to give up the advantage seeing as how she already held the upper-hand. M'Koni was quick and sent an uppercut my way that could have easily knocked me to the ground. I sidestepped just enough and M'Koni's fist passed a hair's breadth from my face.

Before M'Koni could continue her attack, I kicked her side and sent her to the ground. Though stunned, she didn't give me a chance to recover from her previous attempt.

M'Koni slammed her foot into my stomach. I doubled over, forcing down my breakfast. It was a direct force to the gut, making me nauseous. M'Koni followed up with an uppercut that straightened me out to my full height. That would leave a bruise by the morning.

"Ouch," I heard Peter and Shuri wince.

Letting go of any fighting 'honor' I may have had, I leaped like a lion and tackled M'Koni to the ground. I wrapped my legs around her neck, tightening my grip as the warriors attempted to shake me off. Thank you, Black Widow news reports. When I was younger, I studied her fighting style and mimicked it on mannequins in the training room. I definitely wasn't Red Room worthy, but it sufficed on missions.

M'Koni flipped backward, throwing me to the ground. The air knocked out of my lungs; I coughed dryly. I was regretting not taking the Oscorp internship. Lying there, catching my breath, M'Koni gently placed her foot on my chest, I was grateful for that. She was letting catch my breath.

"Do you yield?" Okoye knelt down next to me.

"Yield," I groaned. Everything hurt. The same way it did after fighting the Vulture, just more of a throb than a stab.

M'Koni nodded and stood, holding out her hand. I gladly took it, wiping the sweat from my brow with the other. A short fight and I had sweat through my clothes. Wakanda was hot.

"Better than I thought," Okoye nodded in approval, "We continue tomorrow. You will start learning."

"Again?" I whispered, wheezing. Okoye shot me a look that stopped my complaining. Walking back to Peter and Shuri, the earlier had recovered from his fight. I stopped in front of Peter, resting my head on his shoulder. "Why are they so good?"

"Because they've trained their entire lives under the Dora Milaje before them," Shuri pointed out the obvious answer, "You trained under inexperienced teachers with a mutation helping you out for two years."

"Sixteen if we count learning to use my mutation," I defended weakly. I had nothing better. The most experienced person I trained under was Logan, and he specializes in boxing.

We took a cruiser back to the palace and sat down for dinner. Wakandan delicacies that were much better than half of the street food in New York. There, I had a hard time keeping my eyes open to stay in-tune with the conversation. Eventually, I gave up, resting my head on Peter's shoulder to doze off.

"(Y/n), Peter!"

Peter and I shot up. We had fallen asleep on each other. The royal family was laughing at us.

"I see you trained today," Romanda smiled, understanding our fatigue, "The Dora Milaje will tire you until your bodies are used to the training."

"Yes, you will train with the once a week until the end of summer," T'Challa explained, "I want you two to not only know our culture but how to protect yourselves as well. But, you are dismissed if you wish to sleep."

Leaning on each other for support, Peter and I gladly left the dining room in favor of our rooms. My body screamed at me louder with every step I took. I hated imagining what it would feel like tomorrow, much less how we would train in that state.

**Two Weeks Later- July 3**

"Good. You have a chance of surviving on your own."

"Oh yay," I cheered sarcastically. Peter and I had been training with the Dora Milaje for around two weeks. My body wasn't as sore after anymore, but that didn't stop the tiredness after.

"(Y/n)," Shuri called from the sidelines, "Can you come with me?"

"Will you be fine on your own?" I asked Peter with a teasing smile.

"If I die, don't be surprised."

Chuckling, I ran up the hill to meet with Shuri. She motioned for me to follow, leading me down a path to a rural area outside of the city.

"Is there a reason Peter isn't coming with us?"

"He fought for Stark. And while he may be a good person, I don't trust him to keep this secret," Shuri stopped at a hut, "Bucky?"

"Oh my God," I gasped as Bucky moved aside the cloth door.

"I have been helping him recover but there are fragments of his mind technology can't seem to heal..."

"Oh. Oh!" I realized what Shuri was trying to ask me, "Yeah I can heal his mind."

"Bucky, would that be alright with you?"

"You're that kid from the airport, aren't you?"

"That's me."

"Yeah, I trust her. If it gets Hydra out of my head for good, then I'm fine with it."

Shuri pointed out the water supply, sitting Bucky down and assuring him this would heal him completely.

"It'll feel weird at first, like an intense tingling, but it'll pass with time."

I waved my hands over Bucky's head. Water matted his hair to his scalp, but he didn't seem to mind. Slow and precise with my movements, I was careful not to frighten him. I sensed different parts of his mind coming back together, healing. When the water paused, I dropped my hands. My headache, pulsing on either side of my temple. Luckily, I didn't gain his Winter Soldier mentality.

"Do you feel up to testing the healing?" Shuri asked cautiously. Everyone tensed. We knew what she meant by testing, "(Y/n) would you be ready if it didn't work?"

"I'll be ready."

Shuri pulled up a doc on her table, "Longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car."

Flicking my wrist I gathered water from the air, but Bucky had no reaction to the deadly words. He wasn't reverting to his former villain self.

"Thank God, I wasn't ready," I admitted with an embarrassed chuckle.

"You do understand that if you tell Tony Stark or anyone who may harm him we'll be inclined to kill you?" Shuri questioned seriously. I sweat dropped. Nice friendship there.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. I like my life right now so I'd rather not die."


	26. Month Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri is the best
> 
> Peter is literally the best person ever
> 
> Squad goals

__

It was a rare day of relaxation for Shuri, Peter and I. We had passed our 'culture tests' including an introduction to the Wakandan language. This was also our last month in Wakanda as we'd be going back to New York at the start of August.

Currently, we were in the screening room, watching Star Wars. Shuri had officially been accepted into the group. Halfway through the fourth one, Peter spoke up.

"Shuri you should make lightsabers."

Shuri perked up, running from the room with a smirk on her face. She returned a few moments later with three short, metallic sticks. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were. Shuri, the young genius, had literally made lightsabers.

"Oh, my gosh they're real!" I snatched one of them from Shuri's hands, igniting it. Purple, nice.

Peter and Shuri released their own lightsabers, and the battle began. The three of us sprinted around the palace, using our powers to our advantage when we could. It was a battle to the death. When our intense fighting reached the throne room, T'Challa watched us closely, shaking his head in disappointment. Though, Okoye seemed to find it quite funny.

"For Narnia!"

Swinging my leg I knocked Peter's saber from his hand, pointing my weapon at his neck. It appeared Okoye's training really paid off. But, I had let my guard down and forgot about Shuri. I felt heat against my own neck and turned. Groaning when I saw the smirk on Shuri's face.

"I win outsider. Wakanda forever bitch."

I deactivated my lightsaber, holding my hands up in surrender. Shuri laughed, cheering at her victory. Peter and I couldn't help but cheer too.

**One Week Later- July 26th**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," I repeated to myself as I shifted in my chair anxiously. I couldn't believe what was happening.

T'Challa had mentioned that in the future, when I was old enough, they could give me my own ship. But in order for me to get into the palace and Wakanda, I needed a distinguishing tattoo all the country's citizens had. That one specifically had different markings to show they trusted me with the royal family. Peter had agreed as well, stating we were in it together.

"You'll be numbed, barely able to feel it," Shuri assured, pulling down her own lip to show us her tattoo.

"I still can't believe Aunt May agreed to let me do this," Peter sighed.

Of course our parents were contacted about the situation. My parents agreed because an inner lip tattoo would remain unseen unless I showed the person willingly. Aunt May was harder to convince but when she was told Peter wouldn't feel any pain she agreed.

"Alright, I'm going to start."

Nodding, I pulled down my bottom lip. The tip of the needle touched, but after that I felt nothing. After a few minutes of tense silence, the 'Official Royal Tattoo Artist' pulled back, telling me they were finished.

"That was the longest ten minutes of my life," I announced dramatically, "You're up Peter."

Peter sat down, tugging down his lip and receiving his own tattoo. It took the same amount of time as mine and I watched in fascination at the process. When both of us were finished we admired the work of the artist.

"This is crazy," I whispered, "Absolutely insane."

"I guess you're officially Wakandans now," Shuri grinned, clapping us each on the back, "Can't call you outsiders anymore."

**Four Days Later- July 28**

Peter and I were making our way to a cruiser for one of our last days in the lab before we went back to New York to prepare for school. While we were outside the palace, T'Challa passed us.

"T'Challa, king, sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Of course."

"Awesome. (Y/n), you can go meet up with Shuri without me."

"Okay..." I gave the two a confused look, "You know where to find me."

Getting into the nearest cruiser I took it to the lab outside city limits. There, Shuri was just getting off a com call on her bracelet.

"I will don't worry brother. I'll teach her about Wakandan lore, that could take hours. Alright, good luck."

Shuri looked up and saw me in the reflection of her monitor. Perking up, she ended her call and turned to me. Smiling, she pulled out an office chair.

"Today you'll learn about Wakandan lore, the ghost stories my mother and father told us when we were little."

Shuri sprung into a Wakandan horror, similar to those we would tell around a campfire. Story after story I sat through. Eventually, she changed the lighting around the lab, making it fit the mood more. Then, we had lunch and sat around. Shuri showed me the hilarious video of T'Challa kicking his suit, and I showed her the funniest documented moments from my days with the X-Men.

Shuri's bracelet beeped suddenly, and she pulled up T'Challa's call.

"Nightcrawler is coming with a package. (Y/n) is to change and go to the ballroom."

"As you wish my  _king_ ," Shuri said with a smirk before ending the call.

"Oh (Y/n), thank goodness. I already teleported to the training grounds on accident," Kurt popped up, holding out a package, "From your parents. Hank would like this place. Have fun."

Kurt  _bamphed_  away, leaving Shuri and me.

"What's happening?" I nearly yelled, looking to Shuri for answers.

"We're going to do an American thing," Shuri grinned, clapping her hands excitedly, "Colonizers may have awful habits of destroying societies but their schools sound fun."

"They aren't. Trust me," I held up the package, "I guess I have to change into whatever this is."

"Okoye will get you from your room in an hour."

Taking the same cruiser back to the palace I kept the package close to me the entire time. Walking through the halls, it appeared everyone was avoiding me. I didn't even see Peter. Quiet and strange.

When I walked into my room, I set the package down on my bed. Eyeing it cautiously I ripped it open.

"What?"

The dress I bought for homecoming was folded neatly, wrinkle-free. A pair of shoes settled on top. I put on the dress and took that hint that it was a formal event so I did my hair and makeup in the bathroom as well.

With the extra time I had I simply looked at myself in the floor-length mirror in my room. By all accounts I looked beautiful. Perhaps not the traditional model beautiful, but that didn't matter to me, and I knew it didn't matter to Peter. Running a hand over my calf, then my bicep, I hummed. Training to harshly with the Dora Milaje had created prominent muscle lines over my body. No amount of training would ever change my body type, but the muscles were knew and not unwelcome.

Ignoring the all too formal shoes in front of me, I pulled out the converse I was thinking of wearing to homecoming the first time. Pulled them on I took my time tying them, not knowing what else to do.

"Are you ready (Y/n)?" Okoye knocked gently on my door.

"As I'll ever be," I pulled open the door and greeted Okoye with a nervous smile, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Okoye shrugged and began walking, me following behind. It wasn't until we were approaching the room that we realized where we were going. The ballroom.

"Welcome to your re-do homecoming."

The large doors swung open and I couldn't hold back a gasp at the magnificent sight in front of me. This was better than the school's homecoming, grander. Even without going I understood.

Multi-colored lights were swinging around the room, music played in the background and food lined several tables at the back. The Dora Milaje, Shuri, T'Challa, Nakia, and Romanda were there. Even-

"Ned, MJ, Harry!" The group turned towards me, running over to me and coming together in a group hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Peter flew us over," MJ explained.

"Where  _is_  Peter? I haven't seen him all day."

"Right here."

I spun around, grinning widely at Peter. He was in his own tux, looking more handsome than ever. He had to dress up more often.

"Did you put this together?"

"Yeah. With help from everyone else. I thought since it was my fault you didn't go the first time, we could make a new one."

"Oh Peter," I pulled him close, kissing his cheek, "You're too sweet. All of this is amazing."

"Yes, yes, you're both cute. Now let's dance!"

Our group spent the night dancing to traditional Wakandan music and American music. Laughter filled the hall more than anything else in the end. Not only that, but Ned seemed to have a mini panic attack when we showed them our lip tattoos. Harry said they were cool and MJ stated that we were now part of a secret society. Even if Wakanda wasn't so secret anymore.

Towards the end of the night, or really, early in the morning- it was hard to tell because of the different lighting- Romanda walked onto the makeshift stage and cleared her throat.

"My son, though you are the king of Wakanda, you are not the king of this celebration. The title of homecoming king and queen goes to the out- to our friends. Peter and (Y/n)."

The two walked onto the stage, awkwardly waving to the Wakandans who were cheering for them. Crowns made of presumably real rare metals and jewels were placed on our heads.

After everyone finished clapping Romanda spoke again, "The two will now end the night with a slow dance."

We stepped off the stage and onto the dance-floor. Ed Sheeran- a classic slow song artist- played. Peter placed his hands on my waist while my hands went to his shoulders. We swayed around, lost in the music and each other.

"Leave room for Jesus!" Shuri yelled from the side, sending a round of laughter through the room.

The music slowly faded out and everything seemed to trickle out of the room. The Udaku family wished us goodnight before we left.

"The scary lady with a spear is going to bring us back to New York," Ned informed us, pointedly looking at Okoye.

"She's an empowered woman, go her," MJ grinned, her inner feminist shining through.

"The General, actually," Harry cut in.

"She kicked Peter's butt every time she spared with him," I smirked with a laugh.

The group shared a laugh before we hugged each other tightly and said goodbye. That left Peter and me to walk to our rooms together.

They had turned most of the lights in the castle off because of how late it was. We walked in little to no light, the dim glow of the moon guiding us when we were in front of a window on the right side of the palace.

"Thank you, so much for all of that Bug-Boy," I smiled, thankful that my flushed cheeks were hidden in the dark.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, that's what boyfriends do, right?"

"Only the best boyfriends," I hugged Peter tightly, "I love you."

Peter seemed to tense up. For a moment I worried I had said it too soon, but when Peter squeezed me even tighter I relaxed.

"I love you too."

Peter and I pulled apart, and I took the moment to look at Peter as the moon shined over his features, shadowing some and accentuating others. His skin glowed in the light, and his eyes sparkled with happiness at our shared confession. Being so close to him, I couldn't help but notice how good he looked in a tux, or how nice his lips looked when he was half-smiling like that.

Our moments together the past were quick, or rushed, or interrupted by something. Fueled by desperation to show our feelings. We never had the time to stand and admire each other the way we were now.

"When did you learn how to tie a tie?' I teased, reaching out to loosen the Windsor knot. But Peter caught my hand before I could touch him, shocking me.

When I looked into his eyes again, they were still sparkling, but there was an intensity behind it that was startling. I had only seen that focus when he was fighting villains. But this wasn't aggressive, it was gentle and fierce morphed together.

For a split second, I mistook his gaze and assumed something upset him. But before I could ask what was wrong Peter yanked me towards him and covered my mouth with his. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I remembered.

The breath in my lungs fled. And it wasn't just because of the kiss. Everything about Peter was consuming me. His gentleness, his lips, the slight smell of the cologne he was wearing. All of it was going to drive me insane.

One of Peter's hands moved from my waist and reached out to his door, pawing the handle to open it. When it finally swung open, Peter pulled back. Allowed a few moments to breathe, I sucked air into my lungs.

"Do you want to come in? We don't have to have- There are other things- I mean if you want we can it's just that we're still sixteen and-"

"In, Peter," I gently pushed Peter's chest, making him take small steps back until we crossed the threshold of his room, "Thank you for being so concerned."

Closing the door with my foot, I pulled Peter back. We were kissing like crazy. Like our lives depended on it. Tentatively, and inexperienced, Peter slipped his tongue into my mouth. It was strange, foreign, and I wondered faintly how he knew what to do so well. But that question was crushed under the understanding of why people described people as melting in books. Because every inch of my body felt as though it was going to collapse.

My fingers weaved into his soft hair, stiff from gel, pulling him closer. My lungs hurt, but I didn't want to pull away. Brief moments of pause and readjustment gave me enough air until the next pause. My heart was exploding in my chest. Everything was hot, too hot. My body was heating up rapidly, flushing my cheeks with color. But Peter was just as hot, I felt the heat emanating from his neck.

I wanted to pull him closer, closer, closer. Until the difference between him and me was non-existent. But my overworking heart clenched suddenly, and it was only then I pulled away. Gulping air into my lungs I pressed my forehead against Peter's. He was just as unkempt.

The clenching in my heart was hesitation. No hesitations for Peter, but with myself. He was right; we were still sixteen, and if we were home, it would be illegal. We had been dating for a few months, only a few months. The time wasn't right, we both knew that, but that was okay. Because with Peter, we would face a world of firsts together, even if we had to wait a thousand years to be together as one.

"I love you," I whispered for the second time that night. The words were new, but every time I said them a pleasant thrumming spread through my veins, "You're perfect."

"I wouldn't say that," Peter chuckled.

"A rare breed of boyfriends are so concerned for their girlfriend's comfort. Never change Peter." We stayed there for a few moments, staring at each other before I spoke again, "Goodnight Bug-Boy."

"Goodnight Blue."

 


	27. Returning Home

"I'm going to miss Wakanda," I muttered, looking out the window of the ship as it landed at the Avengers compound.

"You'll be going back for your internship," Peter pointed out.

"It won't be the same," I whined dramatically, "I'm actually going to have to work."

"What do you call the lessons we had to take over the summer?" Peter questioned.

"Seeing you getting your butt kicked while learning about a cool country," I laughed at the memories.

Peter flushed in embarrassment and grumbled under his breath, making me laugh even more.

The Wakandan ship touched down on the pad. There, Aunt May and my parents were waiting to bring us home. May seemed amazed by the compound, while my parents were casual about it, not new to the hero scene like May was.

"Hamba kakuhle," I waved, bag slung over my shoulder.

"Hamba kakuhle," T'Challa nodded, smiling, "We look forward to having you back during the year."

"I look forward to training with the Dora Milaje again," I sent Peter a pointed look.

"Shut up," he muttered weakly.

"I look forward to kicking ass," Okoye smirked.

The door to the ship closed, and it cloaked and took off. Peter and I watched it go, already feeling nostalgic about our recent memories.

My dad grabbed my bags and put them in the trunk of our car. While he was doing that I gave Peter a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you soon Bug-Boy," I smile, getting into the back of our car.

While in the car I updated my parents on everything that had happened since we talked last. I even showed off my tattoo, granted my dad almost swerved off the road when he saw it. He was more excited about it glowing than anything else.

"How was New York? Any attacks?" By order of my parents, I hadn't been looking at any news about New York. They didn't want me to stress over the city when I wasn't there.

"No..." my dad's voice rose an octave as he quite obviously lied about the state of our city.

"Your voice always raises when you lie Dad. What happened?"

"No one was hurt," Mom started slowly, "But there  _were_  a few attacks. Just appearances and attacks on supply trucks that were heading towards Oscorp. By the time the X-Men got there to deal with him he was gone."

"He probably just wanted to draw Spider-Man and Riptide out," I sighed, leaning my head against the car window.

My parents nodded in agreement. To lighten the now somber mood my dad put on THE Playlist and we spent the rest of the car ride jamming out to the diverse tunes. Our voices melded together in the worst way, but we were too immersed in the music to care.

At a few stop lights, we got some weird looks from the surrounding cars. Considering the fact that the three of us were screaming out song lyrics in either terribly off-key voices or surprisingly accurate pitches, it made sense. On top of singing, we were also dancing as much as we could in the confined space.

_Aunt May is telling me I picked the weirdest but best girl possible_

I looked at my phone in confusion. It was a very random text. What were they talking about that led May to thinking I was weird? Besides the whole me being a mutant and superhero thing, I was pretty normal.

_On your right_

Looking out the window, I laughed and waved at Peter. He was sitting in the passenger seat of May's car in the other lane. They were watching us as we were dancing and singing.

"I love you May!" I yelled out the window before the light turned green and we drove away again.

I had nearly forgotten that Peter, and I lived on the same street, meaning we were taking the same way home. We would have to carpool at some point in the future, depending on who got a car and license first.

When we arrived home Jess greeted me with a hug and showed off her new access badge, showing that she was, in fact, the new manager of the building. On top of that she had an album of pictures of her and Via, along with the ones she sent me over the summer.

"I get the penthouse," she beamed, "Looks like I don't have to worry about finding a place anymore, huh? I was thinking about asking Via to move in with me too. It might seem a bit fast but she's real and that's hard to find in New York."

"Way to be humble Jess," I rolled my eyes, smiling all the same, "You do what makes you happy. Congrats."

"What about you and Peter?" Jess leaned in close while my parents were busy waiting for the elevator, "What did you two get up to when you were in Wakanda? Your texts were so vague when I asked you over the summer."

"They were vague for a reason," I hissed, covering my face with my hands, "I don't know, made out I guess. Said I love you for the first time. Just, shut up."

Jess giggled, messing up my hair, "Good job, kid. You set your boundaries, stand by them. Although Peter doesn't seem like the kind of guy to push you farther than you're comfortable with."

She was right there. Getting out of that situation as fast as I could, I joined my parents in the elevator. When we got to the apartment, my parents promised to order takeout while I unpacked.

While I was unpacking, I remembered I was meaning to text Harry and see if anything weird had been going on with his dad. Or, anything weirder than him being a super-villain that was. But Harry didn't know that and I wasn't keen on breaking the family even more by telling him.

_Hey Harry, I was wondering how your dad has been since you said he's been off_

_He's fine_

_Always in his office but what else is new?_

_Is he taking care of himself?_

_Bernard says he's eating which is good, he's just bussy_

_*busy_

_Yeah I'm sure that's it_

I knew I was lying through my phone screen, but I didn't know how else to handle things. Tell Harry and shatter the fragile relationship he already had with his dad? Keep lying to him and risk pushing the two apart? Wait and see if Harry figured it out on his own?

Letting out a groan I face planted onto my bed. While the bed I had in the palace was as high grade as you could get, I missed my mattress and blankets. They were familiar and made me want to sleep as soon as I touched them.

"Why is the hero life so complicated?" I sighed, "At least in the X-Men everyone knew everyone was a hero. Most of the time Magneto was the villain too, we all knew who he was."

"Yeah but if you never left the X-Men you never would have met Peter and your friends," my dad grinned from the doorway, "And what would you do without young love?"

"Hahaha," I looked up from my pillow, "Very funny."

"Seriously (Y/n), I know things were easier with the X-Men, but you're in high school. They designed it to be as difficult as possible and you're adding an alter-ego onto that. Maybe you could-"

"No," I shook my head, already knowing what they were going to say, "I'm not going to stop being Riptide. You should know that."

"I know, I know," Dad sighed. My mom popped up behind his shoulder.

"We know you can handle yourself, but we worry," Mom cut in, "When you were with the X-Men you were surrounded by other, powerful mutants, and you never went on the most dangerous missions. Now you're going against whatever comes at you with only you, Peter, and your friends who don't even have powers. You're powerful honey, and experienced, but every time you go out we don't know how beaten or upset you'll be if you come back or if you'll even-"

My mom halted, putting a hand over her mouth. I jumped up, pulling my parents into hugs.

"I've trained a lot over the summer, I don't need my powers to fight now, although they are a big help. I'm going to be okay," I assured, with a confident smile, "You aren't going to lose me as long as I can fight, and when I can't, then Peter'll be there for me."

My parents nodded. We stayed in our hug for another few seconds before we pulled apart to a knock at the door. It was our takeout.

We spent the rest of the night sharing stories from our summers and watching movies. We were happy and back together, ready to start another school year.

~*~*~*~

Harry looked up from his phone at his dad's study door. Ironically, (Y/n) had messaged him asking how his dad was doing while he was walking to the study. If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed her mutation was mind reading.

"Hey, Dad?" Harry knocked on the wooden door. Norman swung it open, raising his brows as he waited for Harry to say what he needed so he could get back to work, "I just wanted to make sure you ate the dinner Bernard brought you."

"Yes, I did. Thank you for your concern," Norman smiled, though it seemed strained and fake to Harry. Norman stepped back, ready to close the door before he paused, "Bernard told me that trip you went on was to Wakanda. How in the world did you manage that?"

"Oh, (Y/n) got an internship at the palace through Tony Stark."

"(Y/n) knows Tony Stark?"

Harry paused, choosing his next words carefully. He knew that if he implied something strange, or said something wrong, then Peter and (Y/n) would be exposed as heroes, and he had no idea how to react to that, "Yeah... Peter had an internship with him and they met at one of the conferences."

"I see..." Norman nodded, his eyes narrowing, "Well, Bernard will be taking you to buy school supplies tomorrow, so you better get some rest."

Harry nodded, saying goodnight before he left. Norman leaned against the doorframe until Harry turned the corner of the hallway. As soon as he was gone Norman scowled and retreated back into his study, closing the door and locking it behind him so Bernard or Harry wouldn't enter unexpectedly.

He pulled out one of the books on the bookshelf and stepped back as the case slid away. Norman entered through the secret doorway into his lab. It had become even messier since his attacks began. Equipment lining the tables, papers covering every inch of the walls.

"That girl knows Tony Stark huh?" Norman distractedly glanced at his Green Goblin suit before he began to type on his computer, "Nothing is that coincidental, even in this world."

Norman quickly pulled up security footage from Oscorp. The idiots never removed him from the system. He rewinded back to the day (Y/n) went in for her internship. He isolated her voice and took away any possible background noise using a filter.

Norman played it on a loop for a few moments before opening a new tab and pulling up footage from his suit that he had taken while fighting Spider-Man and Riptide. He isolated Riptide's voice. He put the two audio recordings side by side. The two said different words but the tones and pitches were the same. Their accents were the same as well. They were the same person. Norman smirked victoriously, his eyes glinting with a dangerous excitement. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Little Miss Riptide is about to drown," he sang, reexamining all the facts. Riptide and Spider-Man were close,  _very_  close. That meant they probably knew each other's identities. They were around the same age... "Oh, I wonder who her spider friend is. Let's try... Peter Parker."

Norman pulled up footage from his fights with Riptide and Spider-Man, isolating Spider-Man's voice. He also pulled up footage of Peter, comparing the two as he isolated the voices and cut out background noise.

"And now we have a spider about to be caught in its own web." Norman looked over at his suit and smirked, "Two heroes in love. This will be fun."

 


End file.
